Sœurs de la Nuit
by Taouret
Summary: Après l'explosion de Starkiller, Rey se retrouve emprisonnée par le Premier Ordre. Son objectif est dès lors de s'échapper. Cependant, elle découvre petit à petit que tout n'est aussi simple : la limite entre le bien et le mal est fine. Accompagnée du sombre Maître des Chevaliers de Ren, Rey va devoir faire face à son avenir. L'Enfer est pavé de bonnes intentions. /!\Abandonnée/!\
1. Prologue

**Note de l'auteure :** Coucou tout le monde ! Me voici de retour pour une nouvelle histoire. Bien différente de la parodie, certes, mais de retour quand même ! Je dois vous avouer que depuis quelque temps, je ne lis presque que du Reylo. Mon côté romantico-culcul adore les histoires d'amour entre les opposés, le bien et le mal… Seulement, elles sont presque toutes en anglais ces histoires ! Pauvres français que nous sommes, nous devons nous en contenter… Alors certes, ça aide à connaître l'anglais, mais il y a toujours des subtilités qui nous échappent.

Voilà pourquoi, j'ai décidé de me lancer dans l'aventure !

J'espère que cela vous plaira ! Si vous voulez vous renseigner sur les Sœurs de la Nuit plus en profondeur, je vous conseille l'excellent site « Anakin World ». Il pourra vous renseigner à merveille !

J'attendrais avec impatience vos critiques, qu'elles soient bonnes ou mauvaises. Mon objectif est de rester assez près de la personnalité originale du canon. Après, je n'assure pas qu'il n'y aura pas un léger décalage, les situations n'étant pas habituelles. Cependant, j'essaierai de faire de mon mieux !

Les OC présents seront secondaires pour les trois quarts. Les seuls qui pourraient être plus mis en avant seront les deux jumelles, mais j'espère que vous les supporterez. Je vais faire tout mon possible pour que vous les apprécierez. Je sais très bien que lorsqu'on lit ce type d'histoire, on en a rien à cirer des OC donc voilà ! Cependant, elles seront utiles au scénario.

Autre précision : Korri n'est pas Korrigane. Certains comprendront de quoi je parle, les autres… Bah, ça ne perturbera pas plus que ça votre lecture ! Si j'ai utilisé « Korri », c'est tout simplement parce que j'aime bien ce nom et que je les recycle souvent. Donc non, ce n'est absolument pas le même personnage même s'il a également un petit côté facétieux (bien moindre que celui de Korrigane…).

Je compte donc bien faire un Reylo. C'est d'ailleurs mon objectif principal même si je souhaite également coller un bon scénario autour !

Bref, j'arrête enfin les bavardages et bonne lecture !

 **Prologue**

Kylo Ren était à sa merci. Elle allait pouvoir venger Han. Elle y était presque. Rey sentit la terre trembler autour d'eux. La roche se fractura, la jeune femme tomba, déséquilibrée.

Une faille se forma juste au niveau de ses pieds. L'instant d'avant, elle dominait la situation. Maintenant, ce n'était plus le cas. Paniquée par le vide qui se faisait de plus en plus proche, elle se recula du mieux qu'elle put. Elle tenta de se relever. Elle vit soudain le sabre que lui avait remis Finn rouler près du précipice. Au mépris de tout danger, Rey se jeta en avant. Trop tard. Puis, ce fut son tour. Tout se passait trop vite pour qu'elle ne se rende compte de ce qui lui arrivait. La seule chose qui passait dans son esprit à cet instant était sa chute… Et sa possible mort.

Etrangement, elle ne vint pas. Quelqu'un lui tenait le bras, la maintenant au-dessus du vide et tentant de la remonter malgré ses blessures. Rey leva les yeux. Kylo Ren. Ses pupilles brillaient de haine, un rictus déformant son visage, bien plus que la blessure qu'elle lui avait infligée.

« Nous n'en avons pas encore terminé tous les deux ! » Cracha-t-il.

Elle sentit alors une vive douleur au crâne. Son esprit fut ravagé en quelques secondes par une colère destructrice. Puis, ce fut le noir.

Ω

Snoke était assis sur son trône. La pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait était particulièrement sombre. Aucune fenêtre n'avait été construite afin de plonger la salle dans une obscurité protectrice.

Il visionnait, pour la millième fois au moins, dans son esprit les informations que son disciple lui avait transmis en arrivant sur la base. Ou plutôt qu'il avait extirpé à distance de son esprit. Cela l'avait laissé pour un temps perplexe, puis une solution lui était apparue. Depuis, il en jubilait d'avance. Cependant, il avait convoqué deux des Chevaliers de Ren. Pas que demander des conseils à quiconque fasse partie de ses habitudes, seulement, dans ce cas précis, leur participation serait de mise.

Comme pour répondre à ses attentes, deux personnes entrèrent d'un même pas dans son antre. Elles s'inclinèrent avec respect.

« Korri… Morri… Relevez-vous. Avez-vous pris connaissance de la situation ? » Demanda-t-il de sa voix grave.

Elles s'exécutèrent. Se faisant, elles révélèrent leurs traits. Identiques. Deux jumelles, d'environ un mètre quatre-vingt, à la peau particulièrement pâle et aux nombreux tatouages. Ceux-ci étaient par contre, différents. On pouvait également distinguer la naissance de leurs cheveux rouges sang. Leurs yeux noirs s'étrécirent presque de concert. Ce fut la dénommée Korri qui prit la parole :

« Oui, maître. »

« Et quelles sont vos conclusions ? »

« Cette fille ne deviendra jamais une Dame Noire, » commenta Korri.

« Ce serait un gâchis de la laisser sous-exploiter son lien avec la Force, » renchérit l'autre d'un ton bien plus grave que sa comparse.

« Nous sommes donc d'accord… » Constata Snoke, de la satisfaction dans la voix. « Vous vous chargerez d'elle… Vous lui enseignerez ce qu'elle a besoin de savoir pour bien me servir. »

« Bien, maître. »

« Les Doyennes de Dathomir seront ravies de l'apprendre, » remarqua Korri, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

L'air devint soudain étouffant autour des deux sœurs, qui se figèrent, la respiration maintenant saccadée. Un rictus menaçant se dessina sur le visage de Snoke. Il se leva lentement, maintenant toujours la pression autour des femmes. Il s'approcha d'elles. Ces dernières ne pouvaient le quitter des yeux.

« Oh… Les Doyennes… Elles ne tenteraient tout de même de me doubler à ce propos si elles étaient au courant, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Non… Bien sûr que non… Maître… » Suffoqua Korri, qui avait perdu son air narquois.

« Il ne faudrait pas qu'elles oublient que leur influence a été rétablie grâce à moi… Et vous mes chères… Vous m'êtes fidèles n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui… Maître… »

« Maître… S'il-vous-plaît… »

« Bien. »

Et la pression qui pesait sur leurs épaules disparut alors à leur plus grand soulagement.

« Peu importe ce que disent les Doyennes. La fille sera formée ici. Elle n'ira sur Dathomir que lorsque je l'aurai décidé. Pas avant, imposa Snoke. »

« Bien… Maître. »

Elles n'avaient d'autre choix que d'obtempérer malgré le fait qu'elles désapprouvaient.

« Maître… Nous parlons de cette fille, mais où est-elle à l'instant ? » Demanda soudain Morri.

« Elle était dans le Star Destroyer avec le Général Hux et Kylo Ren. Ils sont arrivés il y a peu… Pour l'instant, elle est en cellule. Elle y restera jusqu'à ce qu'elle se réveille. Faite ce que vous avez à faire en attendant… »

Le silence se fit pendant quelques secondes avant que Snoke ne les congédie plus officiellement :

« Vous pouvez disposer. »

La salle du trône débouchait sur un long couloir exigu : elles n'avaient pas pris la voix « officielle ». Elles traversèrent plusieurs endroits déserts jusqu'à arriver à leurs quartiers. Les deux Sœurs n'étaient pas regroupées avec les autres par soucis de sécurité : leurs pouvoirs déchaînaient régulièrement la Nature et cela effrayait les citoyens présents. A raison.

Elles débouchèrent finalement dans la Verrière. Endroit totalement en décalage avec l'architecture habituelle du bâtiment. C'était ici qu'elles passaient la majorité de leur temps lorsqu'elles n'étaient pas en mission. Le mobilier était particulièrement simple mais cela leurs convenait. Tables, lits et bibliothèques étaient regroupés au centre de la pièce. A la périphérie, la végétation prédominait. Des plantes multicolores, énormes, denses, menaçantes par leur masse. Le verre qui composait les murs avait été renforcé afin de résister aux vents violents de l'extérieur. Le paysage qu'on pouvait apercevoir était peint de toutes les nuances de rouge possibles. Cela n'annonçait rien de bon.

La planète, sur laquelle ils se trouvaient, était particulièrement inhospitalière. Elle ressemblait étrangement à Korriban. La planète d'origine de la race Sith. C'était sans doute pour cela que Snoke l'avait choisie comme base. Hadzuska. Voilà quel était le nom de cette planète. Une Ombre. Une Ombre de l'Originale. Une Ombre qui était amenée à surpasser l'Originale.

Korri se dirigea vers la bibliothèque la plus et attrapa un livre à la reliure rouge, vraisemblablement faite d'une peau de reptile. Sa sœur la suivit de près avec un ouvrage identique. Elles s'assirent à une table de travail.

« Bien. Nous avons du travail, » annonça Morri.

« Tu penses qu'elle est comment ? » Demanda Korri en jetant sa cape au loin, révélant ses lourdes boucles rouges.

« Qui ? »

« A ton avis ? La fille dont Snoke nous a parlé… Elle a l'air d'avoir un sacré caractère… »

« C'est préférable si on veut choisir la voie des Sœurs de la Nuit, » affirma Morri. « Et puis si on a pu faire quelque chose de toi, pourquoi pas elle ? »

« Enfin, « choisir »… » Répondit l'autre en ignorant délibérément la deuxième partie de la phrase de Morri.

« C'est pour ça qu'il faut absolument que nous arrivions à obtenir sa confiance… Il faut qu'elle bascule du Côté Obscur de son plein gré. Son affinité avec la Force est terriblement puissante. »

« Tu crois que c'est une Elue ? » L'interrogea sa sœur.

« Ça ne m'étonnerait pas… Enfin, je suis sûre que Kylo va nous aider à l'attirer de notre côté… »

« Pourquoi ça ? Qu'est-ce que le chef a à voir avec ça ? »

Au niveau du physique, les jumelles étaient quasiment identiques. Pourtant, ce n'était pas le cas de leur personnalité. Morri était la plus effacée des deux en apparence et pourtant, c'était sans aucun doute elle qui dirigeait sa sœur. C'était, à la base, une Jeteuse de Sorts. Korri, plus extravertie, occupait le poste d'Instigatrice. Aujourd'hui, elles étaient Chevaliers de Ren.

« Je ne sais pas… Une intuition, » murmura Morri en se plongeant à nouveau dans l'étude de son Livre des Ombres.


	2. Chapitre I

**Crédits :** les personnes canons appartiennent à Disney. Korri, Morri et d'autres personnages secondaires m'appartiennent.

 **Note de l'auteure :** coucou ! Me voici donc avec un nouveau chapitre ! Enfin, le premier plutôt ! Avant, c'était un prologue... Enfin bref ! J'ai pas grand-chose à dire... Enfin si. Je voudrai apporter ici ma vision (Diiiiieu que ça fait pompeux!) des Chevaliers de Ren. La plupart les voit comme un groupe de tarés (et je ne doute pas qu'ils le sont) impitoyables et égoïstes... Moi je les vois plutôt comme les Jeagers (J'ai un doute sur l'orthographe) de _Akame ga kill_... Oui, vraiment... Ou « au pire » comme la brigade fantôme de _Hunter x Hunter_... Mais franchement, c'est une vision comme le premier groupe que je souhaiterai apporter !

Et c'est un peu pareil pour Snoke. La manière dont je vais le traiter va sans doute sembler OOC à quelques uns... Mais c'est simplement que je trouve que c'est assez stupide de le faire en mode méchant cruel/atroce dès le début. Après tout, c'est pas comme ça qu'on arrive à attirer quelqu'un dans ses filets ! Je voudrais un Snoke fourbe et doucereux ! Le genre vraiment maître dans les mensonges, pire que Palpatine ! Je sais pas si je suis très claire... Oui, comme d'habitude j'ai envie de dire ! Ce qui fait que j'ai carrément galéré pour son dialogue dans ce premier chapitre... ça commence bien tiens...

… Je remarque que je me justifie avant même que vous ayez lu... Je suis sûre que vous allez avoir un à priori atroce et que vous allez penser que c'est très très nul... Et vous n'aurez peut-être pas tort ! Enfin...

Merci aussi aux quatre personnes (Blutopia Deborah VideIntergallactique Zvezda95) qui ont commenté et aux deux qui me suivent ! Ça me fait très plaisir !

Bonne lecture ! Après tout, les fics Reylo en français pas courant... Non, je ne me vends pas ! Voyons, vous me prenez pour qui ?

PS : je pense que si le Reylo est apprécie, c'est parce que la dualité Lumière-Ténèbres a beau être basique, elle fait toujours effet. Le conflit entre les deux est assez fascinant ! Après, on se demande toujours si ce sont la personne du mal qui va attirer la personne du bien dans les Ténèbres ou l'inverse ! Et ça, c'est cool !

 **Chapitre I : le réveil à Hadzuska**

Morri s'occupait des blessures de Kylo Ren. Il y avait bien sûr des unités médicales toute à fait performantes sur la base. Seulement, pour la Sœur, toute occasion était bonne pour perfectionner ses potions et ses techniques de soin. Surtout que ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'elle s'essayait à la réparation de tissus sur une personne vivante. D'habitude, elle récupérait les corps des Stormtroopers. Peu agréable mais nécessaire.

Elle avait tenté de plonger son patient dans un état de léthargie prononcé afin de pouvoir travailler tranquillement, mais Kylo Ren l'en avait empêché. Son esprit bouillonnait trop d'une rage et d'une envie de revanche mal contrôlées pour qu'une de ses techniques puisse faire effet. C'était également pour cela que personne ne s'était risqué à le soigner sur le Star Destroyer : vue l'aura qu'il dégageait, personne n'avait envie d'essuyer sa colère. Il avait dû s'enfermer dans une pièce et ne plus en sortir. Le personnel, habitué aux crises de colère, s'était abstenu de le déranger. Heureusement pour lui, ce n'était pas le cas de Morri.

\- Attention, ça risque de piquer… Prévint-elle en plaçant ses mains au-dessus de son torse.

Tout doucement, elle fit passer le fluide de la Force sur ses blessures, raccommodant consciencieusement toutes les liaisons. Les techniques qu'elle utilisait pouvait faire penser à celles que pratiquaient certains Jedis en leur temps, mais c'était bien plus mystique ça. La maîtrise de la Force des Sœurs de la Nuit s'apparentait plus à de la Magie qu'à autre chose. C'était d'ailleurs une des raisons pour lesquelles, on les appelait également « les Sorcières Noires de Dathomir ».

L'homme allongé sur la table d'opération se tendit mais ne répondit rien. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive à la coupure qu'on lui avait infligée à la figure. A ce moment-là, Kylo Ren lui retint les mains brusquement. Morri leva un sourcil, perplexe.

\- Guéris moi ça… Mais n'enlève pas la cicatrice, ordonna-t-il d'une voix rauque.

\- Et pourquoi ? ça va être particulièrement laid…

\- C'est un moyen de ne pas oublier. Je compte bien payer cette dette à la pilleuse d'épaves, marmonna-t-il.

\- Oh ? S'étonna Morri. Eh bien ta vengeance devra attendre… Enfin ça, j'imagine que tu t'en doutais vu que tu nous l'as ramenée… Mais toujours est-il que nous allons en faire une Sœur de la Nuit, Korri et moi…

\- Pardon ?! S'étrangla l'autre.

\- Tu es surpris ? Tu pensais sérieusement que tu allais pouvoir en faire une Dame Sith ? Bien sûr que non. Elle est bien trop douée avec la Force pour juste l'utiliser comme vous le faites…

\- Elle n'acceptera jamais de venir dans le Côté Obscur. Je lui ai dé-

\- C'est le Suprême Leader qui l'a décidé, l'interrompit-elle. Elle n'aura pas d'autre choix… Bon écoute, nous en rediscuterons après si tu le souhaites. Ne bouge plus maintenant, à moins que tu ne veuilles qu'en plus de la cicatrice, tu te retrouves avec un nez de travers…

Il avait beau être leur maître, leur chef, lorsqu'on se retrouvait dans l'antre de Morri c'était elle qui menait la danse. Et pourtant, Kylo Ren ne put s'empêcher de demander :

\- Et où est-ce qu'elle est ?

\- Zut.

Elle avait laissé échapper le fin fil de Force qu'elle maintenait en forme. Le brun grimaça légèrement en sentant sa plaie se ré-ouvrir. La femme aux cheveux rouges alla finalement chercher un tissu humide et l'appliqua afin d'éponger le sang qui s'était remis à couler.

\- Tu aurais quand même pu les laisser te nettoyer tout ça… Marmonna Morri.

\- Alors ? Où est-elle ?

\- Ça fait moins de trois heures que le Star Destroyer est rentré… Je pense donc qu'elle doit encore se trouver dans une cellule, en attendant que le Suprême Leader ne s'occupe d'elle… Mais je te préviens, que je ne te laisserai pas sortir d'ici pour aller lui faire le moindre mal.

\- Comme si tu pouvais y faire quelque chose si j'avais envie d'y aller… Mais ne t'inquiète pas : je n'y comptais pas, assura-t-il. Je respecterai les ordres du Suprême Leader.

\- Eh bien alors, apaise ton esprit, détend-toi et laisse-moi faire tranquillement mon travail. Je suis absolument certaine que notre maître sera très content de ton état émotionnel du moment mais pour l'instant, c'est plutôt une gêne.

Et sur ce, elle poursuivit son œuvre. La peau se régénérait, se resserrait petit à petit. Moins de cinq minutes plus tard, il ne restait plus qu'une longue cicatrice qui lui courrait en travers du visage.

\- C'est bon, finit-elle par annoncer.

Kylo Ren se redressa enfin et enfila une tunique en toile noire. Il se leva d'un coup et son visage se crispa quelque peu. En remarquant cela, Morri qui était en train de se laver les mains, lui conseilla alors :

\- Le coup que tu as reçu à la hanche… Il a légèrement abîmé l'os. Je n'ai pas pu bien réparer ça, ce n'est pas encore dans mes compétences. Tu devras aller à l'unité médicale quand tu seras plus disposé. Sinon, ça va mettre du temps à guérir. Jusque-là, évite les mouvements trop brusques.

Il acquiesça et se dirigea vers la porte. En passant le pas de la porte, il marmonna un « merci » du bout des lèvres. Le battant claqua à sa suite. Morri eut un léger sourire.

\- Ne me remercie pas trop vite… On ne sait pas ce que l'avenir nous réserve…

Ω

Rey se réveilla toute endolorie. On l'avait assommée sur Starkiller. Kylo Ren l'avait assommée. Juste après que la terre se soit ouverte sous leurs pieds ou presque. Elle avait été séparée de ses amis.

La pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait était sombre, étouffante. On l'avait menottée avec des liens empêchant vraisemblablement l'utilisation de la Force. Ou alors, c'était simplement qu'elle était trop troublée pour y faire quoique ce soit. Il ne lui était pas difficile de deviner ce qu'il s'était produit. Et qui la retenait. Le Premier Ordre.

La jeune fille tenta de se lever. Elle abandonna lorsqu'elle manqua de tomber, totalement étourdie. Kylo Ren, dans sa rage d'avoir été « vaincu », l'avait faite tomber dans l'inconscience en ravageant sans aucune délicatesse son esprit. La surprise l'avait empêchée de se défendre. Et maintenant, elle se retrouvait ici. Enfin, « ici » était un bien grand mot sachant qu'elle n'avait aucune idée précise de sa localisation.

Elle évitait de penser à Finn. Elle l'avait abandonnée sur Starkiller et elle craignait qu'il n'ait pu survivre. Que tous les Résistants présents aient pu mourir.

Rey avait frappé contre les murs, contre la porte. Cherchant à attirer quelqu'un. C'était peine perdue. Personne n'était venu. Elle devait donc prendre son mal en patience. Elle tenta encore une fois d'avoir accès à la Force. Déjà qu'elle n'avait pas été formée, ce n'était pas très simple de le faire. Mais alors là, en étant sciemment bloquée, c'était impossible.

Elle s'allongea sur sa banquette et ferma les yeux. Quitte à être enfermée, autant que ça serve à quelque chose. Pour autant, elle ne s'endormit pas. Son esprit était en ébullition et malheureusement, une angoisse commençait à la prendre à la gorge.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit, la faisant sursauter. Elle se redressa, sur ses pieds, prête à affronter ce qui allait lui faire face.

\- Alors… C'est donc toi la pilleuse d'épaves… Tu es bien petite pour avoir fait autant de bruit…

La femme avec ses cheveux d'une couleur flamboyante, autant que ses vêtements, la fixait d'un air curieux. Elle était plus grande que Rey et pouvait se permettre de la regarder de haut. Ses tatouages étaient assez inquiétants, mais elle en fit abstraction.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda la jeune femme aux cheveux châtains, d'un air méfiant.

\- Je suis Korri Ren. Chevalier de Ren. Et toi, vas-tu me faire l'honneur de m'indiquer ton nom ?

La jeune femme resta muette pendant quelques secondes puis finit par obtempérer.

\- Rey.

\- Rey ? Rey quoi ?

\- Rey tout court.

\- Rey tout court, si tu le souhaites… Confirma Korri en levant les épaules. Bien, suis-moi, Rey. Je dois t'amener au Maître.

\- Pourquoi un Chevalier de Ren ferait un tel travail ?

\- Tu verras bien. Allez, hop, hop, hop !

Rey la suivit alors. Rencontrer le « Maître » ? Elle imaginait fort bien de qui il pouvait bien s'agir. Tout le monde avait au moins entendu une fois dans sa vie, depuis que le Premier Ordre s'était fait connaître, parler de « Snoke ». Etre bien mystérieux qui faisait frémir rien qu'à l'entente de son nom. Et ça, alors que personne ne l'avait jamais réellement vu.

\- Tu as peur ? Demanda Korri.

La Sœur ne la tenait même pas et pourtant, Rey sentait qu'elle n'avait aucun intérêt à s'enfuir. Que c'était peine perdue.

\- Non. Non, je n'ai pas peur, affirma Rey dans un élan de bravoure.

\- Garde ton courage pour passer devant le Suprême Leader. Tu vas en avoir besoin. Il n'est pas spécialement de mauvaise humeur, mais il n'est jamais vraiment de bonne humeur non plus…

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut ?

\- Tu sais très bien ce qu'il te veut… Attends deux secondes, que je regarde s'il y a beaucoup de monde dans l'allée principale, ordonna-t-elle.

Avant qu'elle n'ait pu faire un geste, Rey se figea. Elle ne pouvait plus bouger. Korri avait pris ses dispositions. La femme aux cheveux rouges s'avança et entrouvrit la porte qui se trouvait face à elles. Un rai de lumière apparût, des bruits de vie se firent entendre, des gens marchaient vivement. Le Chevalier de Ren referma le battant. Elle soupira puis retira la cape noire qu'elle portait par-dessus ses vêtements rouges. Elle balança l'étoffe sur la tête de Rey, la libérant par la même occasion de son emprise.

\- Mais qu'est-ce…

\- Mets ça, Rey. Il ne faudrait pas que les gens voient ta figure… Et puis tes vêtements feraient tâche…

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que. Ne parle pas et baisse la tête. Le Maître n'a pas vraiment choisi le meilleur endroit pour te rencontrer… Enfin bref. Dépêche-toi.

Rey s'exécuta de nouveau. Elle avait horreur de s'incliner comme ça, mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Une fois couverte des pieds à la tête (renforcé par la grandeur de la cape), elle suivit la jeune femme suivit l'autre.

\- Ne t'éloigne en aucun cas de moi.

Elle faillit avoir un mouvement de recul lorsqu'elles se retrouvèrent au milieu d'une foule… Banale. Oui, cette foule était banale. Des enfants, des adultes, des personnes âgées. Une petite fille qui courrait après une autre, tandis que les parents les appelaient. Un couple d'adolescents qui se chamaillaient. Des travailleurs qui transportaient moult paperasses. C'était… Inattendu. Tellement que Rey se figea sur place. Korri se tourna vers elle :

\- Je t'ai dit de te dépêcher… Mieux vaut éviter de faire attendre le Maî- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? S'interrompit elle soudain en voyant son visage.

\- C'est… C'est rien, marmonna Rey. C'est juste que je suis un peu surprise… Je pensais qu'il y aurait…

\- Quoi ? Ricana Korri. Tu pensais qu'il n'y aurait que des soldats sanguinaires ici ? Ah ma cocotte… Tu as encore beaucoup à apprendre…

Le reste du chemin se passa sans embûche dans des couloirs plutôt bondés. Les gens ne faisaient pas particulièrement attention à elle. C'était sans aucun doute grâce à l'aura de Korri. Cette dernière adressait régulièrement des sourires et des petits signes aux gens. Sans pour autant s'arrêter, mais c'était déjà ça.

Elles finirent par arriver devant une pièce gardée par deux officiers Stormtroopers. D'un simple signe de tête, Korri les fit se bouger de l'ouverture.

L'intérieur était tout à fait banal. De toute façon, Rey n'y fit absolument pas attention. La personne qui l'hypnotisait était assise sur une chaise toute à fait banal. Elle déduisit instantanément à sa prestance qu'il s'agissait de Snoke.

\- Enlève-lui ses menottes, Korri…

\- Bien maître, acquiesça la femme aux cheveux rouges en s'en occupant.

\- Tu peux disposer. Je te rappellerai quand nous en aurons fini…

La sœur de Morri s'inclina puis sortit d'un pas digne tout en ayant au préalable repris son vêtement. Snoke reporta alors son attention sur la jeune femme aux cheveux châtains.

\- Assieds-toi, Rey.

\- Est-ce une manie que de me donner des ordres de manière continuelle ?

\- Pas forcément, mais c'est malheureusement une des seules choses efficaces… Les gens n'ont pas cette faculté de savoir systématiquement ce qu'ils doivent faire au bon moment. C'est particulièrement regrettable, mais nous n'y pouvons rien… Assise.

Elle s'affala donc sur le siège que lui présentait cet être au visage marqué par des cicatrices sur sa peau pâle et grisâtre. Une fois cela fait, la jeune femme se décida à attaquer la première :

\- Où sommes-nous ? Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? Pourquoi m'avez-vous amenée ici ? Vous auriez dû me tuer à l'heure qu'il est !

\- Que de questions… Que de questions… Ricana Snoke. Eh bien… Je vais déjà pouvoir en satisfaire rapidement une. Tu es sur la planète Hadzuska. Planète particulièrement inhospitalière dans la bordure extérieure. Quant aux autres, c'est un petit peu plus compliqué…

\- Vous voulez me convertir au Côté Obscur, avouez ! Cracha Rey. Je sais que c'est ce que vous voulez ! Kylo Ren a déjà essayé de m'attirer dans vos filets !

\- Si tu sais la réponse à ta question, pourquoi la poses-tu ? Enfin, si tu veux que nous abordions cela, eh bien allons-y. Après tout, c'est pour ça que je t'ai faite venir.

Il se leva et commença à marcher en rond dans la pièce.

\- J'avais chargé Kylo de te ramener ici lorsqu'il m'a appris que tu possédais un lien puissant avec la Force. Que tu lui avais résisté. Je dois t'avouer que j'ai trouvé cela remarquable. Après tout, tu semblais juste découvrir ton don, alors que lui a déjà quelques années de formation derrière lui… Toujours est-il que oui, je voudrais que tu nous rejoignes.

\- Jamais.

\- Ne jamais dire « jamais ». Bien, je vais t'expliquer qu'est-ce qu'il va t'arriver pour le moment. Ne t'inquiète pas, rien de traumatisant. Tu vas simplement vivre ici, en compagnie de Korri et de sa sœur.

\- Si vous croyez que ça va me faire changer d'avis…

\- Sache que j'ai tout mon temps.

\- Vous… Vous ne comptez pas me… Me torturer ? M'enfermer ? S'étonna Rey, désorientée.

\- Oh, bien sûr, tu seras surveillée par Korri et sa sœur, mais sans plus… Si tu dois venir dans notre camp, ce sera de ta propre Volonté. Sinon, quel intérêt ? Maintenant, on va s'occuper de toi… Je n'ai malheureusement pas plus de temps à te consacrer pour l'instant : mon planning est particulièrement surchargé. Mais nous nous reverrons bientôt afin de discuter de nouveau…

La jeune femme aux cheveux châtains était _complètement_ perdue par cette discussion. Cela n'avait absolument aucun sens. Cet échange n'avait aucun sens. Snoke, qui ne s'était d'ailleurs même pas présenté comme si c'était tout naturel qu'elle sache qui il était, la prenait totalement au dépourvu. Il lui disait qu'elle allait rester sans rien… Comme ça. Ses paroles étaient décousues, il ne répondait pas à la moitié. Totalement loufoque. Rien de tel pour qu'elle se méfie encore plus de lui.

Ω

\- Morri… Je sais que tu es là… ça ne sert à rien de te cacher…

Snoke avait regagné son trône ainsi que son aura menaçante. Morri sortit de l'ombre.

\- Je ne me cachais pas Maître… Je réfléchissais en attendant le bon moment pour me montrer.

\- Et puis-je savoir quel était l'objet de tes pensées ?

\- Eh bien, je me disais que vous aviez été bien gentil avec Rey…

\- Tu l'as rencontrée ?

\- Non, par encore. Mais Korri m'a dit que vous ne l'aviez pas reçue dans cette salle et qu'elle ne semblait pas plus traumatisée que ça… Non, elle était plutôt… Quel est le mot qu'elle a employé déjà ? Ah oui, la petite était visiblement « déboussolée ». Ce n'est pas ce qu'on dit d'habitude de sa première rencontre avec vous…

\- Eh bien, ça ne servait à rien de la brusquer… La terroriser ne nous aidera en aucun cas. La briser non plus. Ça, ce sera en dernier recours.

\- Ma sœur est ravie d'avoir quelqu'un de qui s'occuper… Mentionna Morri.

\- Je n'en doute pas… Toi, tu sembles plutôt septique par contre…

\- Je ne sais absolument pas quoi en penser. Je me ferai définitivement mon avis lorsque je l'aurai vraiment testée. Aussi, vous ne voulez donc pas la briser ?

\- La briser ? Quel serait pour moi l'intérêt d'avoir un pantin stupide en plus ? Non. Une personne intelligente qui me sert avec fidélité est bien plus utile. Qui plus est une personne qui semble être pleine de sentiments contradictoires comme l'est cette petite. Elle n'a pas été élevée dans l'optique d'être une Jedi… Un chance, ce sera bien plus facile. Elle a sans doute l'habitude de la « réalité », des gens, même si elle a l'air d'avoir vécu sur Jakku… Planète de sable si je me souviens bien.

\- C'est donc pour ça que vous l'avez faite passer dans le couloir principal ?

\- Pour quoi d'autre sinon ça ? Remarqua Snoke. Enfin, j'imagine que tu t'es occupée de Kylo ? Est-il maintenant guéri ?

\- Oui, juste sa hanche mais vous n'aurez aucun problème à commencer sa formation dès demain si vous le souhaitez, indiqua Morri. Il n'est pas encore venu vous voir ?

\- Non… Mais ça viendra. Je ne m'inquiète pas. Va rejoindre ta sœur et Rey, maintenant.

\- Bien, Maître.

Décidément, cette Morri lui était bien utile. Même plus que sa sœur. Avec ces deux femmes, il était sûr qu'il allait réussir à faire quelque chose de Rey. Manipuler les gens était une occupation comme une autre pour un être aussi vieux que lui. Et il savait très bien que pour parvenir, le plus naturellement du monde, à ses fins avec quelqu'un, il fallait employer la bonne méthode. Et il était sûr d'avoir trouvé la bonne pour un être abandonné comme Rey…


	3. Chapitre II

**Note de l'auteure :** coucou ! Me voici de retour pour ce nouveau chapitre ! Je me rends compte que mon avance avec cette fic s'amenuise… Il va falloir que je le refasse ! Vivement les prochaines vacances ! Bref… Sinon, je suis heureuse de voir que ma fic semble intéresser !

Bon aussi… Sachez que j'ai du mal avec le personnage de Finn… Enfin « du mal », non. C'est juste qu'il m'indiffère particulièrement malgré ses quelques petits moments comiques. Bon, on va voir pour la suite, si ça se trouve, il va finir par m'intéresser. Mais toujours est-il que je vais faire très attention pour que cela ne se ressente pas. Donc, si vous sentez que je le traite « moins bien » (du genre qu'on voit clairement le désamour/indifférence) n'hésitez pas à me prévenir, je ferai des efforts !

Pour une fois, je n'ai pas énormément de choses à dire… Enfin, je remarque que je dis toujours ça et qu'à chaque fois, j'arrive à coller une tartine !

Sinon, réponse aux commentaires :

VideIntergalactique : contente que cette histoire semble te plaire également ! Je pense que je vais prendre un rythme de « postage » tous les dimanches (bon sauf que là c'est lundi, mais c'est parce que j'ai eu un problème sur Post-Bac. Bref…)… Oui, pour une fois, je vais faire les choses de manière carrée ! (Priez pour que ça marche !)

Hachi Osaki : tiens, Hachi Osaki… ça ne vient pas de Nana ça ? Eh ! Ouais, je sais, je sais, je suis douée ! (Moi ? Modeste ? Mais bien sûr !) Oui, c'est vrai que ce pairing est pas courant en français ! Mais Tata Taouret est là pour vous sauver ! Et pour aussi réfléchir à faire de la traduction… M'enfin, bref ! Je suis contente que ces deux chapitres te semblent prometteurs et j'espère que ce troisième ira dans cette continuité !

Guest : La relation Rey/Kylo est sans doute le truc qui va me poser le plus de problème ! Mais j'ai la motivation ! Et comme j'adore ce pairing… Bon par contre, je préviens tout de suite, vous n'aurez sans doute pas de Lemon/Lime… Pourquoi ? Mais parce que je ne suis tout simplement pas douée pour en faire ! Et comme je ne veux pas faire de « Lemon anatomique », je préfère m'abstenir tout simplement ! Et aussi, je suis une auteure sadique : j'aime le suspense !... Quant à savoir si j'arrive à en créer…

Laura : contente que cette histoire t'intéresse, et j'espère que ça va continuer dans cette voie !

Minuit : J'espère que cette suite te plaira ! Et oui : un reylo en français !

Voili, voilou ! Maintenant, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

PS : je voudrais savoir un truc : la longueur des chapitres vous convient-elle ou trouvez-vous que c'est trop long ? Je dis ça parce que je sais que parfois c'est plus pratique d'avoir des courts chapitres : ça permet de lire moins longtemps et donc de ne pas avoir à « prendre un créneau » pour le faire… Je ne sais pas si je suis très claire… Bon, par contre, je ne les ferrai pas plus longs... Je n'y arrive tout simplement pas…

 **Chapitre II : il faut continuer à vivre**

\- Général Organa ! Général Organa !

Voilà ce que criait Finn en courant désespérément dans le couloir d'une des bases de la Résistance. Leia, qui était en train de rejoindre le poste de commandement, s'arrêta et regarda l'ancien Stormtrooper débouler.

Ce dernier venait à peine d'être libéré de l'infirmerie afin que d'autres blessés puissent y être soignés. Beaucoup étaient ceux qui avaient été grièvement touchés lors de l'explosion de Starkiller. Et d'autres n'avaient même pas pu y échapper.

Finn avait eu énormément de chance : Chewbacca l'avait retrouvé à temps pour qu'ils puissent s'enfuir. La blessure qu'il avait reçue était impressionnante mais facile à soigner pour un droïde médical. Malgré cela, il était toujours inconscient quand le Wookie l'avait ramené ici. Ce n'était que maintenant qu'il s'était réveillé, et était sorti de son lit malgré la nette réprobation qu'avait affichée la personne en charge de l'unité médicale.

Mais il s'en moquait. Tout ce qui lui importait était de savoir où était Rey. Il espérait encore qu'elle avait pu s'enfuir. Se mettre à l'abri. Et il voulait en avoir le cœur net.

\- S'il vous plaît, Général… Dites-moi où est Rey ! La supplia-t-il.

Leia eut un petit sourire peiné et secoua légèrement la tête.

\- Je n'en sais rien… Vous êtes le dernier à l'avoir vu… Elle ne fait pas partie des personnes évacuées…

\- C'est impossible ! Elle… Elle a dû trouver un moyen… Marmonna le jeune homme à la peau sombre. Que reste-t-il de Starkiller ?

\- Rien. Rien du tout. La planète a disparu. Il n'en reste plus que des morceaux éparpillés dans l'espace.

Finn était choqué. Malgré l'air qui se voulait rassurant de la Général, il ne pouvait que voir dans ses paroles une vérité : Rey avait dû mourir là-bas. C'était tellement choquant pour lui qu'il avait dû mal à réaliser la chose.

\- Il faut que j'y aille… On a besoin de moi. Depuis que le Sénat a été détruit avec les autres, c'est la panique dans la Galaxie. Or, le Premier Ordre va en profiter pour s'imposer. Je comprends votre détresse, mais nous n'avons pas le temps pour pleurer. Allez-vous reposer d'abord… Ensuite, nous verrons. R2-D2 s'est remis en route et nous allons maintenant pouvoir trouver Luke…

Elle commençait déjà à s'éloigner à grands pas lorsque Finn lança :

\- Je suis désolé… Pour Han Solo…

Leia se figea sans se retourner :

\- Je le suis aussi… Seulement, nous n'avons pas la possibilité de s'occuper des morts en ce moment… Les vivants nous attendent…

Ω

\- Tiens, mets ça… Lança Korri en désignant les vêtements placés sur une petite chaise.

Rey, qui sortait de la douche et ne portait qu'une serviette, la regarda d'un œil perplexe :

\- Où sont mes vêtements ?

\- Jetés et brûlés.

\- Pardon ?!

\- Tu ne croyais tout de même pas que j'allais te laisser avec des fringues pareilles ? Remarqua la Sœur. Ceux-là sont propres et à ta taille. En plus, avec eux, tu éviteras de te faire remarquer…

La jeune fille aux cheveux châtains s'approcha avec méfiance. Elle déplia le tissu et trouva une tunique noire basique ainsi qu'un pantalon de la même couleur simple. A côté, reposaient sur le sol des hautes bottes souples à lacets. Rey soupira puis finit par céder aux exigences de la femme aux cheveux rouges qui avait déjà quitté la pièce.

En s'habillant, elle se dit qu'après tout, pour l'instant, cela aurait pu être pire. Elle aurait pu être enfermée dans une minuscule cellule, torturée, affamée, violée… Bref, tout un tas de choses atroces. Rien ne lui disait que ça n'allait pas se produire, mais c'était déjà ça de gagné. Pour autant, il ne fallait pas qu'elle baisse sa garde. Trouver un moyen pour s'enfuir était sa priorité. Alors si elle devait pour cela, passer pour une gentille fille docile, elle le ferait. Rey ne perdait pas espoir : elle retrouverait la Résistance coûte que coûte. Jamais elle ne tomberait dans le Côté Obscur. Pour elle, c'était une certitude.

Ne jamais dire « jamais ».

Ω

Kylo Ren était enfin face à son Maître. Lorsqu'il était passé à l'unité médicale, le droïde qui s'en chargeait avait été passablement surpris de l'état de ses blessures. Il avait visiblement enregistré les évolutions des techniques de Morri. Le Maître des Chevaliers de Ren s'en moquait. Cependant, il se doutait que la Sœur n'allait pas être spécialement contente si, une autre personne qu'elle, informait Snoke de ses avancées…

Toujours était-il qu'il était maintenant totalement guéri et qu'il n'avait d'autre choix que de rendre des comptes.

\- J'avoue, Kylo, que je ne sais absolument pas que penser de tes récentes actions… D'un côté, tu as réussi ta mission, à savoir tuer Han Solo et ramener Rey. Mais d'un, tu t'es fait vaincre par une débutante. Et je ne te parle pas de la destruction de Starkiller… Enfin, le Général Hux a également sa responsabilité dans cette histoire… Mais cela n'enlève rien à ta situation.

Il avait dit ça d'une voix aimable. Snoke s'énervait véritablement rarement. Ce qui le rendait d'autant plus intimidant. Il avait plutôt cette manie de directement appuyer là où cela faisait le plus mal, l'air de ne pas y toucher.

En entendant ce constat, le brun ne put que baisser la tête. Faible. Il avait été faible. Il s'en rendait bien compte. Il n'était pas digne de son grand-père malgré tous ses efforts et cela l'énervait d'autant plus. Et ce n'était pas le pire dans tout ça. Non, pas du tout. La lumière était encore là, dans son esprit. Le fait d'avoir tué son père n'avait absolument rien changé. Certes, en ce moment, il suintait la revanche, mais, la colère ne brûlait pas indéfiniment.

\- Mon incompétence est impardonnable, déclara Kylo Ren d'une voix sourde.

\- C'est bien pour ça que tu es là. Nous allons combler les faiblesses de ta formation. Il ne servirait à rien de te faire repartir, si cela n'est pas terminé… Maintenant que nous avons détruit le Sénat, nous avons un temps plus conséquent à consacrer à ce propos…

\- Que dois-je faire, Maître ? Demanda le brun en relevant la tête.

\- Améliorer ton aptitude au sabre. Devenir un escrimeur plus doué ne te ferait pas de mal. Et puis, tu dois totalement embrasser le Côté Obscur. Cela passera par ton entraînement, la passion, la haine, la peur, tout cela doit devenir plus fort en toi. Tu me comprends n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, Maître. Je suivrais vos enseignements à la lettre.

\- Bien… C'est très bien… Tu n'aimerais pas me décevoir n'est-ce pas ?

Toujours cette voix douce lorsqu'il s'adressait à lui. Dieu qu'il avait horreur de ça. Ces menaces sous-jacentes le mettaient mal à l'aise, sachant très bien ce qui lui arriverait si Snoke se laissait aller à le punir. Il avait subi ça une fois. Pas deux. Et pourtant, il commençait à sentir une violente douleur s'insinuer dans ses membres. Snoke aimait bien titiller le système nerveux de ses interlocuteurs. Sans aucun doute un avertissement de ce vieil être.

\- Non, Maître.

Kylo Ren allait se retirer lorsque le Suprême Leader l'interrompit :

\- Au fait… Laisse Korri et Morri s'occuper de Rey. Après ce que tu as fait à Han Solo, tu ne serais pas bien placé pour l'amadouer… Et n'oublie pas : demain matin, salle d'entraînement numéro cinq. Hiwath Ren t'y attendra.

Ω

Alors qu'elle sortait de la salle de bain, Rey tomba sur la femme aux cheveux rouges. Elle la regarda le plus normalement qu'elle put alors qu'elle se disait que ses tatouages étaient différents. La jeune femme ne voulait pas commencer à montrer son intérêt à propos de toutes les bizarreries qu'elle voyait.

\- Korri, vous… Débuta-t-elle.

La femme l'arrêta d'un geste de la main.

\- Non. Je ne suis pas « Korri ». Moi, c'est Morri Ren. Sa sœur.

Rey la regarda avec un drôle d'air, puis elle se souvint que Korri avait une fois fait mention d'elle.

\- Vous vous ressemblez comme deux gouttes d'eau…

\- Normal, nous sommes jumelles. Bien, tu vas me suivre. Je vais t'expliquer plus en détails la manière dont ton… Séjour ici va se passer.

Tandis qu'elle trottinait derrière cette Morri, Rey ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'elle préférait l'autre sœur. Korri était bien plus aimable que l'autre, qui avait un ton sec et une aura légèrement froide. Alors qu'elles progressaient rapidement à travers les différents couloirs qui semblaient tous identiques. Pour autant, Morri avançait sans même prendre le temps de regarder où elles allaient, ayant parcouru cet endroit des centaines de fois.

La femme aux cheveux rouges lui tendit distraitement un badge. Rey l'attrapa et le détailla. Un morceau de plastique blanc rectangulaire. Là où aurait dû se trouver son nom ainsi que son prénom, il n'y avait rien du tout. Seul le cercle de métal incrusté et entouré de rouge apportait une petite touche de couleur. Comme il y avait un cordon accroché dessus, elle le passa autour de son cou, déduisant son utilité.

\- Bien, cette carte, ne la perd pas. Ce sera ta carte d'identité ici. Avec ton niveau d'accréditation, tu peux accéder aux mêmes endroits que la population civile de base. Plus quelques autres. Elle permet d'ouvrir les portes en général et s'il y a un contrôle, sur non présentation, on peut t'envoyer en cellule. Autant te dire que je n'ai pas envie de perdre mon temps à te récupérer là-bas…

Morri parlait à toute vitesse et Rey avait bien du mal à intégrer toutes ces informations. Enfin, déjà, elle avait du mal à pourquoi on ne la collait pas en prison directement. Et également pourquoi personne n'avait encore tenté de rentrer dans son esprit. Surtout, qu'elle avait la carte afin de retrouver Luke Skywalker… Luke Skywalker. Dont elle avait perdu le sabre laser. Une pareille relique perdue… Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en avoir terriblement honte.

Ω

La Générale Leia contempla l'arme qu'elle tenait dans ses mains. Le sabre de son frère, celui de son père. Un sabre de famille. Sans doute celui dont aurait hérité Ben s'il était resté à leurs côtés. Non, elle ne devait pas penser à son fils, ni à ce qu'il avait fait. Sinon, la Princesse savait qu'elle ne s'en relèverait pas. Mieux valait considérer Ben comme mort.

\- Chewie… Comment l'as-tu récupéré ? Demanda-t-elle en regardant le meilleur ami de feu Han Solo.

\- Il était près de Finn, expliqua Poe qui assistait Chewbacca. C'est étrange car c'était Rey qui l'avait à la base… Sans doute qu'il aura roulé jusque-là vu tous les mouvements de la terre…

\- Il va falloir le rendre à Luke… D'ailleurs, l'itinéraire est prêt ?

\- Oui, acquiesça le meilleur pilote de la Résistance. Qui allons-nous envoyer ?

Leia réfléchit à cette question quelques instants puis prit sa décision. Aussi étrange pourrait-elle paraître aux yeux des autres, elle lui semblait la bonne.

\- Poe, va donc chercher Finn… Je pense qu'il serait bien placé pour le faire. Après tout, il a déjà utilisé son sabre laser, ce n'est peut-être pas une coïncidence…

\- Tout seul ? Je peux l'y amener si vous le souhaitez.

\- Oui, très bien. Vous devez mener à bien cette mission.

\- Vous ne voulez pas venir avec nous, Générale ? Après tout, c'est votre frère…

\- Nous, nous verrons plus tard, quand vous l'aurez ramené.

Le silence se fit. Un silence un peu gêné étrangement. Dameron finit par le rompre alors que Chewie partait s'occuper du Faucon.

\- Générale, vous pensez que Finn pourrait être un utilisateur de la Force ? Pourtant, il aurait plutôt semblé que c'était Rey qui l'était…

En entendant ça, les lèvres de Leia se pincèrent. Elle souffla :

\- Nous ne savons pas où est Rey. Elle est même sans doute morte, à l'heure qu'il est… Il est vrai que selon les dires de Maz, elle avait un lien très fort avec la Force. Mais Finn ne semble pas y être insensible même si c'est bien moindre que l'était Rey. Ce serait une véritable chance pour nous, alors, autant essayer de la saisir ! Déclara-t-elle.

Il ne restait pas plus qu'à faire les préparatifs et informer tout le monde… Malgré les gens perdus sur Starkiller, la lutte continuait. Comme toujours. Comme jamais.

Ω

\- C'est ici que tu vas dormir, annonça d'une voix traînante Morri en menant Rey dans la Verrière.

\- Pardon ? Mais euh… Qui va être avec moi ?

\- Korri et moi. Et avant que tu ne poses la question… Non, nous n'avons absolument pas peur que tu essayes de nous tuer pendant notre sommeil. Autre question ?

\- Oui. Qu'est-ce qu'est que cette histoire ?! C'est n'importe quoi ! Enfin, je suis un membre de la Résistance ! Et là, c'est comme si j'allais faire une soirée chez des amies !

\- Ah… Mais tu aurais préféré qu'on te colle avec les prisonniers ? Je veux dire, les vrais ? Ceux qui n'hésiteraient pas à s'en prendre à une jolie jeune femme comme toi ? En plus, tu dis faire partie de la Résistance ? Selon les informations que nous avons récoltées, c'est faux. Certes, il semble que tu aies des affinités avec leurs idées, mais c'est tout…

Non, décidément, Rey préférait largement Korri à Morri. Seulement, ce que cette dernière avait dit était exactement ce qu'elle n'avait cessé de penser depuis le début. Les gens qu'elle avait rencontrés, depuis qu'elle s'était réveillée au sein du Premier Ordre, étaient véritablement déstabilisants. Elle en venait presque à préférer qu'ils soient des psychopathes sanguinaires. Au moins, la jeune femme aux cheveux châtains aurait été fixée… Il fallait qu'elle parte au plus vite.

Le point positif de toute cette incrédulité que produisait son environnement, était sans aucun doute qu'elle n'avait pas pensé à ses amis, qu'elle avait perdus sur Starkiller.

Mais cela revint lorsqu'elle se glissa entre les draps noirs qu'on lui avait imposés. Rey savait qu'il y avait de fortes probabilités pour qu'elle ne dorme pas, trop tendue, trop consciente d'être au milieu d'ennemis qui pourraient, _devraient_ , lui jouer un mauvais tour. Quelle drôle de situation…

Situation dont Morri semblait n'avoir rien à cirer. Elle était en train de d'écrire, d'un air concentré, sur des feuilles. Ces dernières étaient recouvertes de pattes de mouches. Bien sûr, elle aurait pu faire des enregistrements audio ou autre, mais ce n'était pas dans la Tradition… Quant à Korri, elle n'avait pas redonné signe de vie depuis que Rey l'avait vue tout à l'heure.

Rey ferma les yeux et pensa à Finn, BB-8, Maz, Chewie et… Han Solo. Oui, même si ça n'avait été que pendant un court temps, elle avait vraiment cru qu'elle pourrait avoir une famille. Cruelle déception. Han était mort, son propre fils l'avait tué. Quant à Finn, elle ne savait pas ce qu'il était devenu, sans doute mort. Pareil pour Chewie. A moins qu'il n'ait pu réussir à s'enfuir avec le Faucon Millenium. La jeune femme avait au moins la quasi-certitude que Maz et BB-8 étaient en sécurité.

Depuis que la Force était entrée dans sa vie, tout marchait à l'envers. La Force. Elle l'avait aidée lorsqu'elle en avait eu besoin dans son combat contre Kylo Ren. Alors qu'elle n'y pensait plus, elle fit un test. Elle se concentra et appela cette énergie comme elle l'avait déjà fait auparavant. Son objectif était de faire bouger le livre qu'elle fixait depuis déjà deux bonnes minutes… Cela échoua lamentablement : le lourd ouvrage ne se déplaça pas d'un millimètre.

Soudain, elle entendit Morri sursauter ainsi que le bruit du verre qui se brise sur le sol. Curieuse, Rey se tourna pour l'observer. La femme aux cheveux rouges épongeait maintenant le liquide qui sortait de son encrier. Lorsqu'elle sentit le regard de la jeune femme sur sa nuque, elle plongea alors ses yeux noirs dans les siens. Tout en faisant cela, elle continua sa tâche :

\- Tu ne dors pas ? Il se fait tard pourtant… On ne va rien te faire dans ton sommeil, ne t'inquiète pas… Lança-t-elle d'une voix éraillée.

Son ton fit tiquer Rey. Quelque chose n'allait pas.

\- Aussi… ça ne sert à rien de tenter d'utiliser la Force sans entraînement lorsque tu n'es pas dans une situation d'urgence… ça ne marchera pas.

C'était donc ça… Morri l'avait sentie essayer de l'utiliser. Elle allait se justifier à l'aide d'un quelconque mensonge mais la femme aux cheveux rouges ne lui en laissa pas le temps :

\- Si tu veux… Je peux t'aider à maîtriser ça… ça pourrait t'être utile qui sait…

Un rictus ironique se peignit alors sur les traits de Rey :

\- Si vous croyez que parce que vous ne m'avez pas placée en cellule et que vous vous êtes montrés aimables avec moi, vous allez réussir à m'attirer dans le Côté Obscur, vous vous mettez le doigt dans l'œil !

Face à cette réponse, Morri haussa les épaules, ne semblant pas plus concernée que ça :

\- Moi, je disais ça pour toi… Après, si ça ne t'intéresse pas, tant pis.

 _Si elle pense m'avoir comme ça, elle me prend vraiment pour une demeu-_ Ses pensées elles-mêmes furent coupées par la douleur qui lui traversa le corps. Rey ne put s'empêcher de pousser un cri qu'elle atténua en se mordant la lèvre. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait ? Elle avait l'impression que son esprit était pris dans un étau qui ne faisait que se resserrer. Cela lui sembla durer des heures. Et pourtant, dès qu'elle cligna des yeux, la douleur se dissipa. Même pas une seconde avait dû s'écouler sachant que Morri la regardait étrangement mais sans plus.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda-t-elle, perplexe.

\- Rien… J'ai… J'ai juste eu un mal de crâne éclair, ça m'arrive de temps en temps… Murmura la jeune femme.

Puis elle se retourna, ne souhaitant pas parler plus que ça à la Sœur de la Nuit. Enfin, le sommeil lui vint. Et pourtant, Rey ne put s'empêcher de songer au fait que ce n'était certainement pas une migraine. Elle s'endormit : au diable les risques, elle n'était plus à ça près.

Ω

Korri se trainait dans les couloirs. Heureusement, elle connaissait par cœur l'architecture de l'endroit. Il valait mieux que personne ne la croise dans cet état : la réputation des Chevaliers de Ren en pâtirait.

Elle atteignit enfin la chambre qu'elle partageait avec sa sœur. Cette dernière s'était déjà précipitée, en faisant bien attention à ne pas réveiller leur invitée, à la porte. Korri se laissa tomber dans les bras de Morri. Elle la souleva du mieux qu'elle put et porta le plus rapidement possible sa jumelle dans son antre. Une fois arrivées, elle la déposa sur sa table de travail.

Après un examen sommaire durant lequel aucune des deux ne parla, Morri put constater qu'il n'avait infligé aucune blessure à sa jumelle d'un point de vue physique. C'était déjà ça de gagné, mais cela ne voulait rien dire non plus de significatif.

Morri finit par saisir la main de sa sœur. Elle avait deviné où se trouvait véritablement le problème et elle allait le saisir à bras le corps.

\- Abaisse tes barrières. Laisse-moi rentrer, ordonna-t-elle.

Korri acquiesça d'un signe de tête et ferma les yeux. Pendant quelques minutes, les deux femmes ne bougèrent plus un cil. Puis, enfin, celle qui était allongée soupira d'aise puis se redressa, la tête lui tournant un peu.

\- Merci, murmura-t-elle.

\- Il n'y a pas de quoi. C'est normal. Allez, raconte-moi. C'était si terrible que ça ? Demanda Morri.

\- Ses crises sont de plus en plus fortes. J'ai de plus en plus de mal à les contenir. L'équilibre précaire entre le Côté Obscur et celui Lumineux qu'on avait réussi à instaurer s'est écroulé à la mort de son père…

\- Il va vraiment falloir que le Suprême Leader trouve une solution… Jusque-là, je vais m'en charger à ta place.

Korri balança ses jambes dans le vide et regarda sa sœur, droit dans les yeux. C'était comme regarder le reflet de son âme.

\- Tu sais, je me disais… S'il arrivait à contrôler tout ça… Qu'est-ce qu'il serait puissant… Et puis il arrêterait peut-être sa fixette sur Dark Vador…

\- A ton avis, pourquoi donc serait-il notre chef s'il n'avait pas ce potentiel hein ? Enfin, il faudrait qu'il arrive à se maîtriser, ricana Morri.

\- Moi, j'y crois ! Et tu sais pourquoi ?

\- Non, mais j'imagine que tu vas me le dire…

\- Parce que pour supporter une souffrance, un déchirement pareil, il faut en vouloir ! C'est pour ça que je sais qu'il y arrivera !

\- Tu es vraiment une indécrottable optimiste, souffla Morri avec un sourire fatigué.

\- C'est pour contrebalancer avec toi, ma Morri ! Rigola Korri en donnant un léger coup d'épaule à sa sœur.


	4. Chapitre III

**Note de l'auteure :** coucou ! Me revoici donc avec un nouveau chapitre ! Je l'ai remanié pas mal de fois parce que je trouvais que ça allait trop vite… Mais en fait, vu que j'écris toujours des scènes qui durent… Qui durent… Qui durent… Je sais pas si je suis très claire…

Sinon, je fais la réponse au commentaire puis que je vais dire à l'intérieur à peu près tout de ce que j'aurais dit à la base !

 **Zvezda95.** Il n'y a pas de problème ! Je suis très heureuse que tu prennes la peine de commenter malgré la « vie réelle » ! ^^ De l'humour noir ? J'avoue que c'est me faire trop d'honneur ! Après tout, moi je joue plutôt dans la cours de « l'humour de merde », m'enfin… Ah ? Des influences manga ? Si tu as le temps, pourrais-tu me dire ce que tu entends par là, je suis curieuse ! Mais après tout, ça ne m'étonne pas : à la base, j'écris de la fanfiction manga (Bleach et KnB en fait)… Ce qui me fait penser qu'un jour je la posterai sur ce site… Si j'ai pas trop la flemme quoi ! Tu trouves ma représentation de Snoke drôle ? Je sais pas comment je dois le prendre ! XD Nan mais sinon, je veux un Snoke pas débile ! Nan mais quand je dis « pas débile », je veux dire que je trouve ça super con le mec qui menace à mort tout le monde comme ça et qui arrive à embrigader les gens ! D'habitude, on commence par amadouer les gens et _ensuite_ on les menace ! Bah oui, sinon, les pigeons ne s'approchent pas… Bon, okay, avec ce que je raconte, on pourrait penser que je suis une experte en la matière ! XD Visiblement, on fait la paire toutes les deux ! Pour ce qui est de Korri et Morri, elles ont la formation des Sœurs de la Nuit donc c'est légèrement différent… Que Korri ait encore « de la lumière » dans son cœur, je pense que c'est fort probable… Pour Morri, laisse-moi exprimer mes doutes ! XD Sans spoiler ! XD Et pour finir : le Reylo ! Bon eh bien il faut savoir qu'il y en aura mais que ça prendra du temps malheureusement ! :/ Je ne suis pas super douée pour les relations amoureuses rapides ! Avec moi, ça prend du temps ! Certain diraient trop m'enfin je n'arrive pas à faire autrement quand c'est une histoire sérieuse !

Bref, voilà ! J'ai fait mon pavé ! Bonne lecture, en espérant que le chapitre vous plaise !

PS : je suis contente que cette histoire semble plaire ! Et ça me fait toujours plaisir de recevoir les commentaires !

 **Chapitre III : la vérité sort de la bouche des enfants**

Rey courait. Elle allait plus vite que jamais. Ses pieds ne semblaient même pas toucher le sol parfois. On aurait pu penser qu'elle fuyait quelque chose à travers cette jungle dense. Pourtant, ce n'était pas le cas. Au plus profond d'elle, elle sentait qu'elle était en pleine _traque_. Et en effet, au loin, filant à travers la végétation, la jeune femme pouvait distinguer une silhouette.

La rage, la tristesse, ces deux émotions emplissaient son esprit. Il allait _payer_. Elle allait lui faire regretter son erreur. Comment avait-il _osé_ ?

A cause de sa vitesse, le capuchon de sa cape noire, qui recouvrait sa tête, s'était défait. Le vent lui fouettait le visage. Elle portait son haut à manches courtes et col officié noir et rouge. Son short court noir ne la protégeait pas des épines des plantes au sol, mais elle ne sentait même pas leur piqure. De plus, ses hautes bottes lacées lui offraient une assez bonne protection.

Elle gagnait du terrain. Sa proie s'en rendit compte et tenta d'accélérer l'allure. Mais c'était peine perdue : elle était maintenant à moins de cinq mètres. Anticipant, Rey tira son poignard en vibrolame de son attache à sa cuisse. L'instant d'après, elle était sur lui.

Ω

Rey se réveilla en sursaut. Ce rêve lui avait semblé si _réel_. Bien plus que ce qu'elle faisait habituellement. Elle se força à respirer lentement pour se calmer. Se faisant, elle se souvint de l'endroit où elle était, de ce qui lui était arrivé hier. Elle ouvrit les yeux brusquement.

Personne. Il n'y avait personne dans la pièce. Morri et Korri ne semblaient pas en vue. La jeune femme se leva d'un bond. Une lumière terne et jaunâtre se déversait dans la pièce grâce à la Verrière. On l'avait vraiment laissée seule au milieu de la base de l'ennemi sans personne pour la surveiller. Si elle n'avait pas su la puissance et les actes du Premier Ordre, Rey aurait vraiment eu l'impression de s'être faite enlever par des guignols. Elle repéra sur une table de travail la carte que lui avait donnée Morri. Dessus, l'une des deux sœurs (Morri à n'en pas douter) avait laissé un mot. La jeune femme le lut. L'écriture était élégante et ferme :

« _Rey,_

 _N'oublie pas ta carte si tu sors de la chambre. Tu peux lire tous les livres présents dans cette pièce mais je te déconseille de t'approcher des plantes de la section du fond : elles sont particulièrement agressives._

 _Si tu veux nous poser une quelconque question sur l'organisation de cet endroit, Korri est dans le bloc D, avec les enfants de la Cité. Je ne serais pas disponible de la journée, mais la proposition que je t'ai faite hier soir tient toujours._

 _N'essaye pas de t'échapper, la partie où se trouvent tous les vaisseaux t'est interdite et tu ne voudrais pas savoir ce qu'il t'arriverait si on t'y trouvait. Si nous te laissons en liberté, ce n'est pas pour rien, sache-le : c'est simplement qu'ici, tu ne représentes aucune menace que nous ne saurions éliminer dans l'heure._

 _Passe donc une bonne journée, autant qu'il se peut au milieu de ce que tu considères, à tort ou à raison, comme des ennemis._

 _Morri Ren »_

Rey froissa le morceau de papier et le jeta à travers la pièce. La jeune femme souffla puis se résigna. Elle prit au hasard un livre, puis deux, puis trois. Aucun n'était écrit dans sa langue ! Ils la prenaient vraiment pour une imbécile ! Elle ne supportait pas ça ! Et aucune arme possible, même la plus insignifiante, n'était en vue. Pas même ce bon vieux coupe-papier cliché. Franchement, cet endroit laissait à désirer…

Elle attrapa finalement le pass et se rua dehors, souhaitant échapper à cette étrange pièce. Elle avait retenu le chemin qu'elles avaient pris hier et se retrouva bientôt dans l'allée principale. Cette dernière était encore plus bondée et elle fut bientôt emportée par le flot.

Son objectif était de trouver des renseignements. Mais il fallait bien avouer qu'elle ne savait absolument pas où en chercher. Toutes les personnes autour d'elle étaient susceptibles d'en avoir, mais si elle posait la moindre question un peu tendancieuse, elle serait automatiquement soupçonnée. La jeune femme n'avait vraiment aucun moyen de partir. Cela la frappa à l'instant.

Allant à l'encontre des indications de Morri, elle s'était rendue jusqu'à la limite de la zone où se trouvait toute la flotte présente ici du Premier Ordre. A chacune des entrées, des Stormtroopers veillaient au grain tout en vérifiant une à une les identités. Et au moment où elle avait demandé, dans un élan peu prudent, s'il y avait une possibilité d'aller dehors, on lui avait ri au nez, lui indiquant que si elle était suicidaire, il y avait des moyens plus rapides d'abréger sa vie.

Non, vraiment, partir d'ici allait être coton. Finalement, elle se retrouva devant le bloc D. Ses pas l'avaient menée ici sans que ce soit réellement son objectif. N'ayant pas vraiment d'autres idées en stock, coller Korri semblait être la meilleure des solutions pour avoir des informations consistantes.

Elle s'engagea donc dans cette aile de l'endroit. Après quelques secondes de perdition face à tous les itinéraires qui se présentaient à elle, elle demanda son chemin. On lui indiqua avec bienveillance l'endroit où se trouvait la célèbre Korri Ren. La femme, à qui elle avait posé cette question, avait les yeux qui pétillaient lorsqu'elle l'évoquait. Etrange, vue la réputation sanglante qui entourait les Chevaliers de Ren mais Rey n'était plus à ça près…

Korri Ren était entourée de bon nombre d'enfants. Une quinzaine, d'espèces différentes, entre cinq et sept ans à vue de nez. La pièce était bruyante et les petits courraient dans tous les sens. La femme aux cheveux rouges transportait une boîte contenant des balles et elle avait bien du mal à progresser.

\- Laissez-moi passer les enfants, sinon, on ne fait pas l'exercice !

Cela calma instantanément les marmots qui s'assirent sur le sol. Korri se tourna alors vers Rey qui était sur le pas de la porte. Elle avait dû donner sa carte avant de pouvoir accéder à l'endroit. Visiblement, les deux sœurs avaient prévu qu'elle viendrait parce que personne ne lui avait alors posé plus de questions.

\- Tu veux venir avec nous, Rey ? Demanda la Sœur de la Nuit avec un sourire encourageant.

\- Euh…

\- Si tu es venue, c'est pas pour rien non ? Allez, allez, on s'assoit comme tout le monde, mademoiselle !

Rey finit par s'exécuter, se trouvant avec des enfants qui la regardaient d'un œil curieux. La femme aux cheveux rouges frappa dans ses mains.

\- Bien… On va reprendre l'exercice de la semaine dernière ! Je vous réexplique ou ce n'est pas la peine ?

Un petit humain aux cheveux blonds cendrés et à l'air timide leva la main.

\- Tu veux que je le refasse, Sakil ?

\- Oui, murmura le petit en rougissant.

\- Bien alors…

Korri attrapa une des balles, poussa le carton loin d'elle d'un coup de pied et la posa au centre du cercle qu'il formait. Rey regardait attentivement. La femme aux cheveux rouges souriait, maintenant assise en tailleur sur le sol. Elle tendit la main et commença son explication :

\- Alors… Vous fermez les yeux, et vous vous laissez envahir par votre environnement. Vous devez voir dans votre esprit la balle, la sentir. Presque comme si elle était dans votre main. Puis, vous faites peser votre volonté sur elle… Et hop la !

La sphère s'était soulevée d'au moins un mètre et flottait maintenant dans le vide. Korri eut un petit sourire puis continua :

\- Maintenant que vous avez affirmé votre prise sur la balle, vous devez être capable de la contrôle… Comme ça par exemple !

Et, d'un simple geste de la main, elle envoya la balle sur Sakil qui l'attrapa in extremis.

\- Voilà, les gosses ! Maintenant, à vous de jouer !

Sans plus attendre, ils se ruèrent tous sur la boîte, à qui serait le premier à réussir l'exercice.

Rey, quant à elle, resta figée sur place… Cette classe… C'était une classe d'enfants sensibles à la Force. Enfants qui serviraient grâce à leur pouvoir le Premier Ordre lorsqu'ils seraient suffisamment puissants. C'était… Terrifiant. La génération à venir d'utilisateurs du Côté Obscur.

Korri s'approcha d'elle et la jeune femme eut un mouvement de recul en la regardant d'un air soupçonneux :

\- Alors… Comment se passe ta matinée ?

\- Vous les entraînez… Comme Luke Skywalker a fait il y a quelques années… Selon la légende…

\- Oui et non… Certes, nous les formons, mais nous les laissons choisir au final… Nous ne les obligeons pas à changer leur nature.

\- Vous les entraînez du Côté Obscur.

\- Et ? Les gens du Côté Obscur semblent-ils réellement malheureux ?

Rey réfléchit quelques instants puis répliqua :

\- Kylo Ren ne semblait pas spécialement équilibré lorsque j'ai vu dans sa tête…

Le regard de Korri se fit étrangement vague :

\- Kylo est… Différent. On va dire que c'est l'exception qui confirme la règle. Mais tu nous regardes, Morri et moi… On ne semble pas plus sanguinaires que ça non ?

\- Je vous ai rencontrées hier… Remarqua Rey.

\- Oh bah tu t'habitueras à nous, tu verras !

\- Sœur Korri ! Appela soudain un des enfants, une petite fille aux cheveux noirs dont les yeux étaient étrangement bandés.

Elle arrivait remarquablement bien à manipuler sa balle. Korri lui sourit et alla à son encontre. La jeune femme aux cheveux châtains avait du mal à voir en elle une future Sith (ou quoique ce soit d'autre), prête à tout pour le pouvoir. La femme aux cheveux rouges tenta d'attraper la sphère en suspension pour tester la rapidité et la maîtrise de la fillette.

Rey les regardait tous d'un œil distrait lorsqu'elle sentit une pression sur sa jambe. Elle baissa la tête et vit le petit Sakil. Il la fixait de ses grands yeux bleus.

\- J'y arrive pas, murmura-t-il, rougissant de son échec. Tu veux bien m'aider ?

La jeune femme hésita quelques instants puis se décida : après tout, ça ne pouvait pas faire de mal non ?

Elle s'agenouilla et lui prit la balle des mains.

\- Attends, on va essayer tous les deux, d'accord ?

\- Merci, Sœur…

\- Je ne suis pas une Sœur, rectifia-t-elle. Tu peux m'appeler « Rey ».

Elle posa finalement l'objet et prit la main du petit garçon.

\- Bon, alors, je ne promets rien, mais si on tente à deux, ça marchera peut-être ?

Ils se concentrèrent tous les deux en ayant en mémoire les instructions qu'avait données Korri. Une seconde plus tard, ils rouvrirent les yeux et Sakil poussa un petit cri de joie. La sphère flottait à plus de deux mètres du sol. C'était principalement la volonté de Rey qui la maintenait, mais le petit garçon était tellement heureux qu'elle ne le fit pas remarquer.

Lorsqu'elle s'était plongée dans la Force, elle avait pu voir à quel point sa connexion était forte et grande avec elle. Contrairement à Sakil. Cela ne l'étonnait pas qu'il n'y arrive pas tout seul.

\- Dis, on la fait bouger ?

\- Où ? A gauche ou à droite ?

\- Gauche ! S'exclama le petit blondinet.

Elle eut un petit sourire et fit pression sur la balle. Alors qu'elle n'arrivait absolument pas à faire ne serait que frémir le bouquin hier soir, elle faisant voler cet objet avec une facilité déconcertante. Rey n'avait aucune idée du pourquoi du comment et mit cela sur le compte du côté capricieux de la Force.

Ils continuèrent à deux les petits exercices que leur soumettait Korri pendant encore trois bonnes heures. A la fin, Sakil arrivait à maintenir son objet sans aucune aide et Rey se contentait maintenant de l'observer tout en faisant bouger quatre, cinq, voire six sphères en même temps, sous les yeux impressionnés des gosses. Bizarrement, le petit garçon avait d'office adopté la jeune femme. C'était sans doute dû à son innocence, mais Rey ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en être légèrement touchée. Pendant ces quelques instants, elle avait totalement oublié où elle se trouvait, et avec qui elle était coincée. Cela n'avait tellement rien à voir avec ce qu'elle s'imaginait du Côté Obscur… Et ce n'était pas le Côté Obscur.

Alors qu'elle allait quitter la classe en compagnie de Korri, qui l'observait d'un air songeur, Sakil la rattrapa et demanda :

\- Dis… Tu reviendras demain ?

\- Euh…

Voyant son air suppliant, Rey finit par céder :

\- Si Korri me l'autorise, souffla-t-elle. Oui, je viendrai…

Ce fut alors au tour de la femme aux cheveux rouges de subir le regard du petit blondinet. Elle eut un joli sourire et répondit :

\- Mais oui… Y'a pas de problème !

\- Super ! Sauta-t-il de joie avant de reprendre d'un ton sérieux et grave : Merci Sœur Korri.

En réponse, elle lui ébouriffa les cheveux puis elle sortit de la pièce. Rey la suivit et entendit :

\- Au revoir Sœur Korri, au revoir Sœur Rey !

Décidément, ses enfants étaient vraiment bien élevés… Pourtant, la jeune femme voulut se retourner pour protester de nouveau face à cette appellation. Cependant, Korri la retint :

\- Cherche pas… Pour eux, t'appeler comme ça, est une marque de respect…

Ω

Snoke avait suivi tout au long de la matinée le parcourt de son invitée d'un air distrait, entre des choses et d'autres. Et il était particulièrement satisfait. Le Suprême Leader avait bien compris qu'il n'arriverait pas à la faire basculer du Côté Obscur en la menaçant ou en utiliser la même méthode que pour Kylo.

Cette fille essayait vraiment d'être conforme au Côté Lumineux. Il lui suffisait donc de lui montrer cette image-là du Premier Ordre. Puis de lui faire réaliser que tout n'était pas rose dans la Résistance. En montrant les dégâts qu'ils pourraient faire par exemple… Et il avait déjà tout planifié ou presque.

Son idée était particulièrement cruelle. Mais cela en valait la peine. Il en était convaincu. Si Snoke arrivait à mettre au pas Kylo Ren et Rey, il aurait la puissance nécessaire pour pulvériser les derniers vestiges de l'Ordre Jedi et Luke Skywalker avec.

Ω

Kylo fit de nouveau face à Hiwath. Ils s'entraînaient depuis l'aube et pourtant, le Miraluka ne fatiguait pas. Contrairement à l'autre qui commençait à sentir des douleurs dans ses bras. Après deux courts échanges, le sabre d'entraînement de Kylo Ren vola au loin. Le second chevalier de Ren présent dans la pièce lança :

\- Je crois qu'on va s'arrêter là pour l'instant… Et puis, plus ça va, plus vous manquez de concentration, maître.

Le brun regarda son adversaire. Le Miraluka était grand (mais pas autant que lui), dans la cinquantaine, les traits taillés à la serpe, le crâne chauve, on pouvait dire qu'il était naturellement intimidant. Mais ce qui le rendait presque inquiétant était ce bandage qu'il portait en permanence sur les yeux. Enfin, d'orbites, il n'avait point. C'était d'ailleurs l'une des particularités de son espèce avec le fait d'être naturellement sensible à la Force. Malheureusement pour lui, Hiwath ne possédait pas cette sensibilité et était donc parfaitement aveugle. Cependant, il avait fait de cela un atout en devenant, à force de travail, un escrimeur prodigieux : il avait affuté ses quatre autres sens à l'extrême.

Kylo souffla. Il avait toujours trouvé ça étrange que le Miraluka l'appelle « Maître » et le vouvoie avec un tel respect… Surtout quand il venait de perdre. C'était bien le seul dans les Chevaliers de Ren. Les autres le vouvoyaient ou l'appelaient « Maître » mais pas les deux en même temps. Quand ce n'était pas carrément le tutoiement et l'appellation « Chef » ou « Patron » qui étaient utilisés par Korri. Cette maudite Sorcière prenait un malin plaisir à le faire tourner en bourrique dès que l'occasion se présentait. Cependant, il devait avouer qu'hier soir, elle avait dû bien souffrir. Ce qui ne le perturbait pas du tout.

\- Il y a quelque chose qui vous tracasse, Maître ? Demanda Hiwath en plaçant son arme d'entraînement sur un des râteliers présents à cet effet.

Le Seigneur Sith lui jeta un œil méfiant. Malgré les apparences, Kylo savait très bien que le Miraluka était totalement à la botte de Snoke et qu'il n'hésitait pas à servir de mouchard pour lui… Autant dire qu'il fallait être prudent lorsqu'on parlait en sa présence.

\- Rien, lui répondit-il alors d'un ton sec.

\- Vous allez poursuivre votre apprentissage avec le Suprême Leader cet après-midi ?

\- Oui.

\- Eh bien nous nous verrons demain matin. Je suis persuadé qu'il ne vous faudra que peu de temps avant d'arriver à mon niveau…

Il était bien gentil le Miraluka mais Kylo savait très bien que ce n'était que de la poudre aux yeux. Il n'était certes pas mauvais dans l'art du sabre, et il pourrait sans doute obtenir un très bon niveau dans un laps de temps assez court, mais le brun se rendait bien compte qu'il lui manquait cet éclat brut de talent pour l'escrime qui faisait la différence. Mais pour autant, il n'abandonnait pas.

Il sortit de la pièce sans un mot de plus.


	5. Chapitre IV

**Note de l'auteur :** Hey ! It's me ! Après un long moment d'absence, certes, mais me voilà de retour ! Avec un chapitre assez conséquent pour me rattraper ! Bon, j'avoue que j'ai pas grand-chose à dire... Ah si ! Vous avez vu le teaser de Rogue One ? Vous pensez qu'on va voir Dark Vador ? Moi j'aimerais bien !

Sinon, sinon... Dans ce chapitre, on a le revirement de Rey. Dans ma tête, ça devrait mettre plus de temps, et je trouve que ça fait un peu précipité... Mais ce qu'il y a, c'est que je me dis que sinon, cette histoire ne va jamais réellement démarrer et ça va être chiant !

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez dans les commentaires, à suivre, etc. J'espère ne pas avoir perdu trop de monde en route avec l'attente ! Donc en espérant qu'il y ait encore du monde qui me suive ! ^^

Bonne lecture !

 **Chapitre IV : prendre son destin en main, pour le meilleur et pour le pire**

Le ventre de Rey gargouillait. Elle n'avait pas mangé depuis pas mal de temps déjà et cela commençait à se faire sentir. Heureusement pour elle, Korri semblait l'emmener vers l'endroit où mangeaient tous les officiers du Premier Ordre. Autant dire qu'elle ne se sentait absolument pas à l'aise à l'idée d'y aller…

Cependant et bizarrement, s'il y avait bien une chose qui la surprenait, c'était qu'elle s'entendait plutôt bien avec la Sœur de la Nuit. En même temps, cela ne devait pas être très compliqué d'entretenir une relation amicale avec elle vu qu'elle parlait TOUT LE TEMPS. C'était un vrai moulin à paroles. Depuis qu'elles avaient quitté la classe, la femme aux cheveux rouges n'avait pas arrêté une seule seconde. On voyait qu'elle s'était bien retenue au début avec Rey. Sans doute afin de ne pas trop l'effrayer. Mais maintenant, le Chevalier de Ren avoir retrouvé son naturel. C'était sans doute lors de la visite de la jeune femme aux cheveux châtains chez les enfants qu'elle s'était décidée, elle-aussi, à l'adopter. On se demandait vraiment comment une telle personne avait pu atterrir au Premier Ordre…

\- Nan mais c'est comme je le disais à Morri y'a même pas une semaine : les bleus de la nouvelle promo sont vraiment pas moches du tout ! Quel dommage qu'ils aient peur de moi parce que je fais partie des Chevaliers de Ren… Sinon, tu penses bien que je m'en donnerais à cœur joie !

Non, Rey n'y pensait absolument pas et ne voulait pas non plus y penser tellement cela lui semblait étrange. Après tout, la vision que tous les gens de l'extérieur avaient du Premier Ordre était une organisation militaire parfaitement calibrée, aux Stormtroopers dociles et aux dirigeants cruels et sans pitié. Seulement, elle commençait à voir que c'était certes ça, mais pas que… En si peu de temps, elle avait pu s'en rendre compte… Sans doute parce qu'elle se trouvait avec une drôle de femme aussi…

Elles arrivèrent enfin devant une porte gardée par un Stormtrooper. Korri le salua en riant :

\- Oh ! FG-0928 ! ça fait un bail que je ne t'avais pas vu ! Comment ça va mon mignon ?

Le soldat s'était figé sur place et ne bougeait plus un orteil. Rey ne voulait pas savoir ce qu'il s'était passé entre Korri et lui… Non, pas du tout, non…

\- Roh ! Qu'est-ce que tu peux être timide ! Ronchonna-t-elle en lui collant un léger coup de point sur l'épaule. Ça ne sert à rien de contrôler Rey, elle est avec moi ! Allez, viens cocotte !

Rey la suivit sans plus se poser de questions. La pièce était suffisamment grande pour pouvoir accueillir une cinquantaine de personnes sur cinq tables différentes. Il y avait déjà quelques personnes présentes. Visiblement, chaque table représentait un grade ou une fonction : les officiers avaient des tenus identiques en fonction de là où ils étaient en train de manger. Presque personne ne parlait. Elle était persuadée que l'idée de faire manger toutes les personnes de pouvoir ensemble n'était pas anodine. Snoke devait sans doute trouver un profit à cela. Peut-être resserrer les liens, tout en exacerbant la compétition…

Korri repéra sa sœur en train de manger et de lire en même temps. Elle attrapa un plateau avec de la nourriture et se rua vers elle. Rey fit timidement de même. Cette histoire était un véritable cauchemar éveillé… Ou un rêve, elle ne savait pas trop.

\- Hey Morri !

\- Korri… Ne pourrais-tu pas faire un peu moins de bruit ? J'essaie de me concentrer sur un rapport…

Puis, la moins extravagante des deux Sœur leva les yeux et croisa ceux de Rey. Elle eut un petit sourire satisfait :

\- Tu t'es entraînée avec Korri… Cela servait bien à quelque chose de refuser ma proposition…

\- Ouep ! Et je peux te dire qu'elle a du talent la p'tiote ! S'enthousiasma l'autre femme aux cheveux rouges.

\- Je ne m'entraîne pas. J'ai juste fait ça pour aider le petit Sakil, rétorqua-t-elle. Je suis toujours décidée à ne pas m'approcher du Côté Obscur !

Morri leva un sourcil :

\- Sakil ? Le neveu de Hux ? Demanda-t-elle à sa sœur.

\- Voui… Il est trognon ce gosse… Dommage que ce soit pas le cas du Général… Un vrai con avec un manche à balai dans le cul celui-là…

\- Le Général Hux ? Qui est-ce ? S'interrogea Rey.

Ce nom lui disait quelque chose, mais elle n'arrivait plus à se rappeler du contexte dans lequel elle l'avait entendu.

\- C'est le Général en charge du Star Destroyer qui t'a amenée… C'est lui qui était associé à Kylo dans la traque du droïde…

\- BB-8… Murmura la jeune femme.

C'est bon, elle s'en souvenait : elle avait trouvé ce nom dans la tête de Kylo Ren, au milieu de ce sac de nœuds qu'étaient ses pensées.

\- Bref, toujours est-il que Sakil est son neveu… Hux était un peu déçu qu'il ne soit pas plus doué avec la Force, mais il ne devrait pas s'en plaindre : c'est déjà bien qu'il y soit sensible… Continua Korri.

Soudain, la porte du réfectoire des officiers s'ouvrit.

Ω

A peine était-il entré, que Kylo Ren voulut ressortir. Cette pilleuse d'épaves était là. Tout pour lui plaire donc… Malheureusement pour lui, Korri l'avait déjà dans sa ligne de mire :

\- Eh ! Patron ! Tu viens manger avec nous ? Pour une fois que t'es sur Hadzuska, tu vas quand même pas nous ignorer !

Maintenant, s'il sortait, il en aurait pour des semaines à entendre ses reproches sur son « manque-de-sociabilité-chronique-comment-tu-vas-te-trouver-une-copine-hein-? ». Autant dire qu'il pouvait très bien supporter d'avoir cette fille en face de lui sans l'étrangler…

Alors qu'il allait s'asseoir en face Morri, cette dernière lui lança :

\- Au fait, je vais remplacer Korri…

Comprenant très bien à quoi elle faisait allusion, Kylo se contenta d'enlever son masque et de commencer à manger. Snoke avait insisté pour que les membres des Chevaliers de Ren soient suffisamment proches les uns des autres pour pouvoir accomplir un travail efficace… Avant, cela ne le dérangeait pas, même s'il n'en sautait pas de joie, mais là…

Il sentait le regard de la fille sur lui.

\- Au fait, patron… Tu sais au moins comment elle s'appelle la p'tiote que t'as ramenée non ?

\- Non et ça ne m'intéresse pas spécialement.

\- Elle s'appelle Rey tout court… Ouais, je sais, elle veut pas dire son nom de famille, même si je soupçonne qu'elle en a tout simplement pas.

Korri et la délicatesse, ça faisait dix. Minimum. La jeune femme le regardait maintenant avec des yeux brulants de colère :

\- Tu as tué ton propre père… Grinça-t-elle, les dents serrées.

\- Et maintenant, tu as envie de me tuer ? Ricana Kylo.

Comme elle ne répondait pas et se contentait de le fixer, il ne put s'empêcher de lui dire :

\- Je sens la haine en toi… Toi qui veux tellement le Côté Lumineux, tu n'es pas très bien partie…

\- Tu ne sais rien…

\- Permets-moi de te contredire sur ce point, et en plus, tu le sais très bien…

\- Han est mort par ta faute ! Murmura-t-elle furieusement, ne voulant pas attirer l'attention des personnes présentes aux autres tables. Tu n'es qu'un monstre !

\- Quel malheur franchement : il y aura un contrebandier véreux de moins dans la ga-

La gifle était partie toute seule. Par reflexe, Kylo employa la Force et l'envoya bouler contre le mur sous les yeux médusés des trois quarts des personnes présentes dans la salle.

Rey grogna en heurtant la paroi, mais se releva bien vite, visiblement prête à en découdre. Cependant, le grand brun avait déjà atteint la porte et il lança avant de tourner les talons :

\- Eh bien, _Sorcières_ , il y a encore du travail avant que vous ne la teniez bien en laisse, celle-là !

Une fois sorti, il se dirigea directement vers la première salle d'entraînement libre. Et il laissa éclater sa colère à l'intérieur. Heureusement pour lui, ce genre de comportement ne dérangeait pas Snoke plus que ça tant que cela lui permettait de garder le contrôle sur son Côté Obscur et d'enfoncer un peu plus le Côté Lumineux. Et puis là, ce n'était une crise de douleur, c'était une crise de rage… A la réflexion, il ne savait pas vraiment laquelle des deux il préférait.

Cette fois-ci, il ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi elle était arrivée. Enfin, si : cette fille avait osé le juger ! Ça l'avait mis dans une telle colère ! Elle ne s'avait rien et pourtant, ses deux yeux le prenaient presque en pitié avec un mélange de haine palpable.

Sans même esquisser un mouvement, les armes se fracassèrent au sol dans un bruit d'enfer, les mannequins d'entraînement tremblèrent, les lampes clignotèrent puis explosèrent purement et simplement. Quiconque serait entré dans cette pièce à l'instant aurait eu une chance sur de deux mourir. Et encore, c'était une probabilité très faible.

Au bout de quelques minutes, tout se calma. Il n'avait pas sorti son sabre laser. C'était déjà ça de gagné. Enfin, cette confrontation avec Rey avait au moins eu un bon point : il était dans un état parfait pour suivre les enseignements de Snoke…

Ω

Alors que Kylo Ren sortait de la pièce, Korri se mit à glousser d'une manière nerveuse tandis que Morri regardait d'un œil nouveau Rey qui se relevait. La jeune femme s'assit de nouveau sur sa chaise. Soudain, Korri lui donna un petit coup dans le dos :

\- Alors là, respect ma belle ! T'as foutu une baffe au patron ! Même moi j'aurais pas osé ! Enfin, maintenant, il t'a sans doute dans le collimateur…

\- Peu m'importe… Je vais le tuer…

\- Cependant, il a raison sur un point, remarqua Morri. Avec de telles paroles et de telles envies, tu es bien plus adaptée au Côté Obscur qu'au Côté Lumineux…

Rey ne répondit pas et ne prononça plus un seul mot de tout le repas tandis que les personnes présentes dans la pièce l'observaient du coin de l'œil. Ce qui s'était passé allait faire le tour avant la fin de la journée…

Ω

Luke était impressionné.

Finn était venu sur son île afin de lui rendre son sabre laser et lui demander de revenir. Il avait refusé. Il ne voulait pas quitter cet endroit. Sa place était ici. Sa sœur était venue le voir pour le convaincre. Cela n'avait pas fonctionné. Alors, dans un dernier élan d'espoir, Leia lui avait demandé s'il était capable de former l'ancien Stormtrooper. Et il avait accepté. A une seule condition. Condition que Finn venait de remplir.

Il était debout face à la mer, tandis que le jeune homme était assis sur la roche grise. Finalement, Luke se tourna vers lui. Il venait de sonder son esprit.

\- Je ne m'attendais pas à ça… Murmura-t-il.

\- Pardon ?

\- Sais-tu ce que ma sœur m'a demandé ? Demanda le Maître Jedi.

\- Non, avoua Finn qui n'avait pas vraiment compris pourquoi on lui avait demandé de rester.

\- Elle m'a dit de voir si je pouvais te former afin que tu deviennes un Jedi…

Le jeune homme à la peau d'ébène écarquilla les yeux :

\- C'est impossible ! Je n'ai pas de sensibilité à la Force ! Celle qui la possédait, c'était Rey ! Protesta-t-il.

\- Il est vrai que ton lien avec la Force est faible, mais je le sens bien présent… Si tu acceptes, je t'aiderai à le développer…

Finn ne répondit pas. C'était invraisemblable. S'il avait eu la moindre sensibilité, le Premier Ordre l'aurait alpagué afin de le former et de l'utiliser comme Seigneur Sith. Pour autant, c'était une véritable chance pour lui. Rien qu'en hommage de son amie… Et puis, c'était l'occasion pour lui d'apporter sa contribution à la Résistance qui avait déjà fait beaucoup pour lui… Il souffla un bon coup puis prit sa décision :

\- J'accepte… Euh… Maître ?

\- Maître Luke, oui. Cependant, je souhaite t'informer d'une chose. Avant de te faire ma proposition, j'ai regardé dans ton esprit et dans ton cœur afin de m'assurer que tu étais suffisamment pur pour ne pas être trop tenté par le Côté Obscur. Je dois t'avouer que je ne m'attendais pas à quelque chose de ta part, sachant ton passé… Et pourtant, ton cœur semble en paix. Même la mort de ton amie, tu sembles l'avoir acceptée et la vengeance n'a pas envahi ton âme… C'est ta volonté de te rendre utile, meilleur, qui a motivé ma décision. Cependant, sache que le Côté Obscur guète chacun de nos relâchements pour s'emparer de nous… Es-tu prêt à faire face à cela ?

\- Oui, Maître.

Alors, je vais faire part de ta décision à Leia… Je m'étais promis de ne pas reprendre de Padawan après ce qui est arrivé à Ben… Mais, il semblerait que la Force en ait décidé autrement…

Ω

\- Où est-ce vous passez votre après-midi ? Demanda Rey en suivant, sans connaître sa destination, Korri.

\- Pourquoi ? Tu veux venir avec moi ?

\- Je n'ai pas grand-chose d'autre à faire… Marmonna-t-elle.

\- Au fait, j'ai remarqué que tu tutoyais le patron… Fais la même avec moi ! Par contre, évite avec ma frangine…

\- Euh… D'accord…

\- Bon, pour en revenir… Qu'est-ce que je fais cet après-midi ? Eh bien, le matin, je dispense des cours aux apprentis… L'après-midi, je m'entraîne aux arts martiaux avec qui est disponible ou alors toute seule…

\- Mais vous… Tu ne pars pas en mission de temps en temps ? Tenta Rey.

En entendant ça, Korri pouffa :

\- C'est qu'elle essaye de me soutirer des informations la petite maligne ! Cherche pas, je te dirai pas d'informations sensibles de ce type…

Finalement, Korri la fit entrer dans la seule salle de combat disponible après plusieurs essais. Et elle était… Saccagée.

\- Oops… Gloussa-t-elle.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici ? Demanda la jeune femme.

\- Y'a une chance sur deux pour que ce soit le chef qui ait fait une crise de rage…

\- Une crise de rage ?

\- Laisse… C'est habituel chez lui… Pas très stable le bonhomme… Bon, on va remettre tout ça en état.

Korri, qui n'avait visiblement pas envie de tout ranger à la main, fit voler à leur place toutes les armes d'un simple regard. Seuls les débris de verre des néons restèrent au sol. Cependant, elle les fit glisser dans un coin. Heureusement, les lampes de secours avaient pris le relais même si elles ne diffusaient qu'une lueur faiblarde. Une fois cela fait, la femme aux cheveux rouges se tourna vers Rey, un visage déterminé.

\- Bien, puisque tu es là, c'est avec toi que je vais m'entraîner ! Annonça-t-elle.

\- Quoi… Je… Non… Rétorqua Rey en reculant. Je vous ai déjà dit que je refusais de me convertir au Côté Obscur alors ce n'est certainement pas pour que tu me formes !

\- Dieu que tu es chiante.

\- Pardon ?

\- Ok, alors, on va parler franchement ma cocotte. Viens t'asseoir là.

Elle lui désigna un point de la pièce. La porte se referma derrière Rey. Visiblement, elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle s'exécuta donc. Korri se plaça face à elle.

\- On va faire un petit topo de ta situation. Et ne m'interrompt pas surtout parce que sinon, je sens que cette situation va durer. Et je te préviens : je suis particulièrement douée pour faire de longues tirades… Okay. Donc, après l'incident sur Starkiller, le patron t'a ramenée ici. Tu ne t'es pas faite tuée par le Maître, ce qui est déjà un bon point. On ne t'a pas mise en cellule parce que ça n'apporterait strictement rien au Premier Ordre. Tu peux donc te balader tranquillement ou presque dans cet endroit. Ça va faire une petite journée que tu es ici, et tu as quand même pu remarquer que ce n'était pas la mort cet endroit. Ce matin, tu as eu la possibilité de voir les gosses. Ils n'étaient pas malheureux et pourtant, ils sont en train de s'engager sur la voix du Côté Obscur. Tu as testé ta sensibilité à la Force et tout le bordel avec eux. Maintenant, je te propose de t'entraîner et tu vas me dire non parce que tu as cette espèce de morale préconstruite basée sur du vide. Alors que franchement, tu as tout à gagner dans cette histoire. Tu ne peux pas t'enfuir d'ici mais je te propose de devenir plus forte. Est-ce réellement un mal ? Tu voulais devenir une Jedi, j'imagine ?

\- Et je compte toujours le devenir ! Répliqua Rey d'une voix dure, le regard déterminé.

Korri leva les yeux au ciel en l'entendant :

\- Est-ce que tu as une idée de la vie d'un Jedi ? Non. Tout ce que tu connais, ce sont les légendes. Est-ce qu'on t'a dit que jamais tu ne pourrais avoir un mec ? Un enfant ? Je sais que si je te dis ça, tu vas te dire que tu t'en fiches. Mais si ça te tombe dessus, tu seras mal barrée parce que ce n'est tout simplement pas possible en tant que Jedi. Ce qu'ils appelaient la paix, pour moi ce n'est qu'une sorte d'absence de sentiments… Enfin, non, c'est pas exactement ça. C'est une vie _sans passion_. Et ce genre de choses ne peut tout simplement pas durer dans le temps ! C'est impossible ! Tout le monde voit le Côté Obscur comme une sorte d'horreur maléfique, et je ne nie pas qu'il y a eu des gens atroces qui l'ont utilisé…

\- Comme l'Empire, j'imagine ? Ricana Rey en soulevant ce tout petit _détail_.

La Sœur acquiesça et continua :

\- D'ailleurs, pour tout te dire, je soupçonne ma frangine d'en faire partie… Mais pas que ! Tu vas sans doute me dire que les Jedis se battent pour la paix, la liberté et blablabla… Mais j'ai envie de te dire : le Premier Ordre, tu crois sérieusement qu'il ne se bat que pour se battre ? Genre Snoke a juste envie de passer son temps à faire la guerre ? Bien sûr que non… Attention, je ne dis pas non plus que c'est un bon samaritain : éliminer les personnes qui posent problème ne l'arrête pas… Mais un peu comme la Résistance, puis-je te faire remarquer…

\- C'est dans un but noble ! Rétorqua son interlocutrice. La Résistance ne cherche pas à soumettre les gens !

\- Mais bien sûr… Y'a les gentils contre les méchants ! Enfin bref, là on ne va pas rentrer dans un débat idéologique… Ce que je te propose là, c'est de t'entraîner. De te laisser faire tes choix de toi-même. De devenir toi-même. Sans que quiconque puisse te dire ce que tu dois être. Ce que je te propose, ce n'est pas de devenir Dame Sith. Non, je te propose de devenir une Sœur de la Nuit. C'est peut-être un peu brusque et je ne te connais que depuis peu, même si j'ai pu voir un peu à quoi ressemblaient ton esprit et ton état émotionnel. Franchement, je peux te confirmer que jamais tu ne feras un bon Jedi… ça ne marchera pas : tu as trop été habituée à être « libre » de ton cœur.

Rey eut un regard perplexe devant tout ce lyrisme… Korri en parut d'ailleurs quelque peu gênée :

\- Bon… Je crois que je vais m'arrêter parce que sinon, je pense que je vais te perdre vu la longueur de mon explication. Tu vas penser que je m'écoute trop parler pour faire un bon maître. Donc, pour faire court : je te propose de devenir une Initiée sous mon égide. Je te montrerai ce que c'est… Je ne cacherai ni les bons aspects du Côté Lumineux, ni ses mauvais. Pareil pour le Côté Obscur. Aussi, je ne vais pas te promettre une famille, ce serait te mentir : tu n'es pas née sur Dathomir, les Sœurs ne seront jamais véritablement ça pour toi… Mais moi, je peux te jurer que je ne t'abandonnerai pas. Sauf si tu essaies de me tuer bien sûr ! Là, je t'en mettrai bien évidemment plein la gueule.

Enfin, Korri se tut. Elle semblait reprendre son souffle vue la longueur de la démonstration qu'elle venait de produire. La femme aux cheveux rouges avait joué sa carte plus tôt qu'elle ne l'avait prévu, mais elle voulait être naturelle avec cette fille. Bizarrement, elle voulait la prendre sous son aile. Elle voulait croire que c'était la Force même qui l'y poussait. Et elle était sûre que Rey ferait une formidable Sœur. En pensant cela, Korri faillit lever les yeux : « Pitié, si je deviens cul-cul-la-praline, le Premier Ordre est foutu ! ».

Du côté de Rey, c'était la déstabilisation la plus totale. Pourquoi ? Parce que la proposition de Korri la tentait. C'était ce qui la rendait la plus perplexe. Elle avait envie d'accepter. C'était son envie la plus profonde. Et d'un autre côté, elle sentait d'ici la nette désapprobation de ses amis de la Résistance. C'était impossible qu'elle tombe là-dedans… Impossible. « Ne jamais dire « jamais » ». La phrase que lui avait dite Snoke raisonna dans son esprit. Si elle y allait, il n'y aurait plus de retour possible. Elle devait faire un choix. Maintenant. Le choix que sa raison lui dictait. Ou celui, bien plus égoïste, mais qui lui convenait le mieux. Elle avait beau se le cacher, Rey le savait. Alors, pour se donner bonne conscience, elle se dit que c'était le seul moyen de partir d'ici et de retrouver la Résistance. Qu'ainsi, elle pourrait devenir plus forte et s'enfuir. Mais ce n'était qu'un prétexte. Elle le savait au fond d'elle.

Toute sa vie, elle avait subi. Maintenant c'était terminé : elle allait prendre son destin en main.

Korri la regarda, attendant une réponse. La jeune femme aux cheveux châtains plongea ses yeux dans les iris noirs de la Sœur.

\- J'accepte.

La femme aux cheveux sang eut un sourire éclatant :

\- Eh bien, bienvenue dans l'aventure ! Pour le meilleur et pour le pire, tu suivras mon enseignement ! Tu vois, il ne faut jamais dire « jamais » ! Ouh la la… Mais c'est que tout le monde dit cette foutue phrase ici !

Rey ne se faisait aucune illusion sur la véritable nature de Snoke. Et même si elle avait eu un aperçu moins alarmant qu'elle ne l'imaginait du Premier Ordre, la jeune femme n'était pas dupe. Pourtant, elle allait s'engager sur cette voie, et tant pis pour les conséquences.


	6. Chapitre V

**N.D.A. :** Me voici de retour après... 7 ? 8 mois ? Oui, je sais, ça a été bien long ! m'enfin, je suis enfin de retour, et c'est sans doute grâce à Rogue One qui m'a remis dedans ! Je ne vous garantis pas que je vais poster un chapitre toutes les semaines : faire plus de 3000 mots avec tous les projets que j'ai autour et les cours qui me prennent un temps monumental, c'est quasiment infaisable. Mais je ferai en sorte qu'il y ait au moins, dans la mesure du possible, un chapitre par mois. Peut-être plus si j'ai le temps, mais sachez que je vais éviter de laisser en plan cette fic une nouvelle fois ! Donc je n'abandonne pas et on peut dire que je suis de retour !

Je ne suis pas sûre que ça serve à grand-chose de répondre aux deux commentaires maintenant, tant de temps après... Enfin, c'est surtout que j'y avais répondu et que sans le faire exprès, j'ai fermé la page et que ça a tout supprimé. Bonheur joie. Mais dans tous les cas, j'ai bien pris en compte ce qui m'a été dit que pour le coup, **LuunaCrazy** , tu as globalement visé juste, mais si je dois apporter une nuance pour les deux sœurs : Korri est bien au milieu des deux côtés de la force. Mais Morri est quand même plus orientée côté obscur sans pour autant être une Sith. Voici la suite **Cas** , environ 3 mois après ton commentaire ! Moi aussi, j'aime voir une Rey qui penche du côté obscur ! Héhéhéhé...

J'imagine très bien que j'ai dû perdre un très grand nombre de lecteurs, mais j'espère que j'en retrouverai d'autres ! N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit mot, je me ferai un plaisir de vous répondre ! Et je vous dis sans doute à bien tôt !

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre V : la mauvaise humeur semble être de rigueur**

Korri était agenouillée face au Leader suprême. Ce dernier ne semblait pas content. Mais pas content du tout. Elle ne savait pas comment c'était passé la leçon avec Kylo Ren, mais ça n'avait pas dû être la joie. Heureusement qu'elle avait réussi à faire quelque chose de bien. Elle.

« Y aurait-il un problème, Maître ? demanda-t-elle avec son sourire le plus innocent. »

Très, _très_ mauvaise idée. Une violente douleur lui parcourut l'ensemble du corps. Un goût de sang se propagea dans sa bouche. Elle sentit un liquide lui couler du nez. La femme aux cheveux rouges dut faire un effort pour conserver sa position. Elle avait maintenant revu son jugement : cette séance d'entraînement avait dû être une véritable catastrophe. Et elle aussi avait sans doute dû faire quelque chose qui n'allait pas.

Snoke la regarda d'un air implacable, la fixant de ses yeux noirs et sans fond.

« Tu n'as pas fait correctement ton travail hier… susurra-t-il.

\- J'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu, rétorqua Korri d'une petite voix qui contrastait avec son ton habituel.

\- Eh bien, ce n'était pas assez. Figure-toi qu'il est de plus en plus difficile à Kylo Ren de supporter les douleurs que lui provoque son état… Ce qui n'est donc pas idéal pour la concentration.

\- Je ne peux pas faire de miracles. Tant qu'il n'aura pas totalement embrassé un des deux côtés de la Force, cela empirera. Il n'est pas fait pour devenir un Jedi gris. Il n'a pas la subtilité nécessaire. Ses crises de douleur et par la même occasion de colère sont de plus en plus violentes. Je ne pouvais pas encaisser tout… Même Morri va avoir du mal.

– Oh, mais je le sais bien… Il n'empêche que cela n'aurait pas dû se produire… »

La Sœur de la Nuit baissa la tête. Le Suprême Leader ne voulait pas d'excuses ni même d'explications. Elle savait que sa punition pour son échec n'allait pas tarder à tomber. Cependant, son Maître n'en avait pas encore terminé avec elle. Il se leva et fit quelques pas. La pièce était toujours aussi sombre et pourtant, il ne semblait pas avoir de problème pour distinguer ce qui l'entourait.

« J'ai appris que tu avais réussi à prendre sous ton aile la pilleuse d'épaves…

\- C'est exact, Maître. Elle a accepté d'apprendre sous mon égide.

\- Ce fut rapide, constata l'être inhumain.

\- Elle n'est pas stupide, elle sait où est son intérêt. Et je soupçonne également qu'elle fasse ça pour pouvoir s'échapper par la suite.

\- C'est une évidence. Mais… quelle pensée illusoire… Elle sera prise dans nos filets avant même qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, murmura-t-il plus pour lui-même que pour Korri. Enfin, c'est une bonne chose… Autant que cela ne traine pas. »

Pendant un instant, la femme aux cheveux rouges fut soulagée : elle n'aurait peut-être pas de problèmes finalement… Cependant, ce fut de courte durée. Son sang se figea dans ses veines en entendant Snoke annonça d'une voix glaciale :

« Avec cette performance, tu souffriras un peu moins. »

Korri ferma lentement les yeux.

Ω

Rey s'écroula sur une chaise près de son lit. Elle avait passé l'après-midi à répéter les mêmes mouvements en compagnie de la femme aux cheveux rouges. Et cela avait été plutôt fatigant. Cela avait été simplement du corps à corps. La jeune femme aux cheveux châtains se doutait que Korri était forte. Mais à ce point… Elle n'avait même pas réussi à la toucher. La Sœur de la Nuit était bien trop rapide, esquivant ou parant chacun de ses coups. Et quand elle se décidait à passer à l'attaque, Rey le sentait passer. Elle ne voulait même pas savoir combien de bleus elle avait maintenant sur le corps.

Pour autant, elle n'était pas mécontente de ce qu'elle avait fait. Elle savait à peu près se défendre lorsqu'elle était sur Jakku. Mais elle se rendait maintenant bien compte que ce n'était absolument pas suffisant lorsqu'on faisait face au vaste monde. Rey n'était jamais contre avoir de nouvelles connaissances.

Ses membres lui faisaient mal, ses muscles douloureux sous sa peau. Une fine pellicule de sueur la recouvrait. Ses cheveux étaient collés à son front. Elle avait bien envie de prendre une douche. Malheureusement, Korri l'avait ramenée à la chambre et avait disparu aussi sec, et elle ne savait pas où aller pour se laver. Depuis que le petit boitier dans sa poche avait bipé (sans doute pour la prévenir d'une chose que Rey ne comprenait pas), la femme aux cheveux rouges était beaucoup moins détendue.

Le soleil maladif avait énormément pâli et commençait à descendre derrière les montagnes. Ses rayons n'apportaient aucune chaleur à la pièce. Pourtant, la jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de l'admirer. Cela lui rappelait sa planète. Mais en beaucoup plus confortable.

Soudain, la porte dans son dos s'ouvrit. Elle ne se retourna pas :

« Tiens ? Tu es déjà là toi ? Tu as passé un bon après-midi ? »

Morri avait dit ça sur le ton de la conversation, mais Rey se rendait bien compte que cela ne l'intéressait absolument pas. Elle vint se placer à côté d'elle, regardant ce qu'elle observait.

« J'ai appris que tu étais devenue l'élève de ma sœur… Je pourrais me sentir vexée… »

 _Décidément, tout le monde est toujours au courant de tout dans cet endroit !_

« Votre sœur a su trouver les bons mots. Vous, non, rétorqua la jeune femme aux cheveux châtains d'une voix sec. »

En l'entendant, la jumelle de Korri eut un petit sourire. Elle finit par se mettre devant l'autre femme présente dans la pièce, lui cachant la vue.

« Est-ce que Korri t'a montré ce que tu seras capable de faire si tu suis bien ta formation ? Tu veux savoir ? »

Rey faillit dire « non », ayant peur de ce qu'allait lui annoncer Morri. Mais elle se retint, la curiosité l'emportant. Elle acquiesça donc d'un signe presque imperceptible de la tête. Le sourire de la femme aux cheveux rouges se fit plus grand encore. Elle avait bien préparé et réussi son coup visiblement. Elle entraîna alors la jeune femme vers les parois de la verrière. Elles furent bientôt suffisamment proches pour toucher le matériau qui la composait. La Sœur de la Nuit se tourna vers la nouvelle élève qui l'observait avec attention.

« N'aie pas peur… Ne dis rien… Regarde juste… Admire… ordonna-t-elle d'une voix suave. »

L'appât de la puissance avait marché pour de nombreuses personnes : Morri voulait voir si c'était également le cas pour Rey. Elle puisa alors au plus profond d'elle-même. Ses yeux et ses tatouages luirent d'un éclat malsain. La Force commençait à se mouvoir avec plus d'agressivité autour d'elle.

L'instant d'après, la Nature se déchaîna.

Ω

Kylo Ren courait dans les couloirs. C'était visiblement une manie dans cet endroit. La moitié des personnes de la base était paniquée : une tempête était en train de ravager l'extérieur. Et elle ne semblait pas du tout naturelle. Il avait donc été mandaté par Snoke pour faire cesser cette folie.

Lorsqu'il était entré dans la salle du trône, il avait remarqué Korri roulée en boule dans un coin, mais ne s'en était pas plus soucié. Pas que cela ne lui faisait rien, mais il ne pouvait pas y faire grand-chose.

Il entra d'un coup dans la verrière. Pour la peine, une plante tenta de le grignoter. Il la chassa d'un simple geste de la main. Il trouva alors Morri, les bras levés dans une position passablement ridicule et clichée. Rey était juste à côté d'elle et la regarda, bouche bée face à ce spectacle.

En voyant la jeune femme, Kylo Ren ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une bouffée d'admiration et de crainte mêlée d'envie. Il secoua la tête. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire ? Confusément, il sentait que ces sentiments ne venaient pas lui. Ils lui semblaient étrangers. Cependant, cela reflua si vite qu'il mit cela sur le compte de son instabilité émotionnelle. Eh oui, même lui se rendait compte que son propre caractère était pour le moins spécial.

« Arrêtez ça ! ordonna-t-il d'une voix forte et intransigeante. »

Les deux femmes se retournèrent d'un bloc. En le voyant, la plus jeune des deux eut un rictus. Elle n'avait pas l'air très contente de le voir. Une certaine tension s'installa entre les deux.

En remarquant ce petit manège, Morri ne put que lever les yeux au ciel tout en relâchant la pression qu'elle exerçait sur la nature _. Mais ce n'est pas possible ! Tout le monde fait la gueule aujourd'hui ! Et puis avec ces deux-là, ça va être laborieux…_ Au-dehors, la tempête se calma progressivement. Cela n'avait pas duré longtemps : moins d'un quart d'heure. Cependant, l'extérieur avait été assez ravagé.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix grave.

\- Le Leader suprême t'ordonne d'arrêter immédiatement. Tu es en train de fragiliser les structures de la base !

\- Ce n'est pourtant pas la première que fois que je fais ça… remarqua la femme aux cheveux rouges en levant un sourcil interrogateur. »

En l'entendant contester ses ordres, Kylo Ren eut un sourire hypocrite. Sa voix se fit mielleuse :

« Oh, mais si tu veux continuer ton petit manège pour impressionner cette gamine, grand bien te fasse… Après tout, il serait dommage que seule ta sœur ait à souffrir de la colère du Suprême Leader n'est-ce pas ? »

Le visage de la Sœur se crispa. Mais elle reprit une apparence plus calme aussi vite. Elle était surprise : elle n'avait pas senti que sa sœur en danger. C'était inquiétant et problématique. Morri se concentra pendant une seconde. Un flash lui parvint d'une manière diffuse. Son lien avec sa jumelle avait toujours été en mauvais état, effiloché. C'était sans doute dû aux nombreuses blessures aussi bien morales que physiques qui leur avaient été infligées. Cependant, là, Korri n'avait pas dû se remettre de la veille et s'en reprendre une nouvelle couche laissait penser qu'elle était dans un sale état.

Pour une fois, elle mit son égo de côté et interrogea son supérieur, à l'air indubitablement arrogant, d'une voix sereine :

« Où se trouve-t-elle ?

\- La dernière fois que je l'ai vue, elle était dans la salle du trône…

\- J'y vais. Occupe-toi de Rey, s'il te plaît. Juste le temps que je revienne. Ne vous entretuez pas pendant mon absence, je vous en prie. »

Il était rare que la femme aux tatouages se presse autant : avant qu'il ait eu le temps de lui répondre, elle était partie. En courant. Elle qui d'habitude mettait un point d'honneur à marcher tranquillement, d'une manière nonchalante.

Kylo se retourna vers la jeune pilleuse d'épaves qui n'avait, pour l'instant, pas dit un mot. Elle ne semblait pas particulièrement ravie de la tournure que prenaient les événements. Trop de choses lui tombaient dessus en même temps. Et elle commençait à se dire que son nouveau maître, aux vues de ce qu'avait annoncé le fils de Han Solo, allait devenir feu son maître. Et ça, ça ne l'arrangeait pas vraiment. Outre le fait que Korri semblait être une des seules personnes sympathiques de cet endroit, la femme aux cheveux rouges était pour le moment sa seule porte de sortie.

« Bon… Eh bien, je pense que je vais rester ici en attendant… Il ne faudrait pas que tu fasses des bêtises… »

Le Maître des chevaliers de Ren l'avait sortie de ses pensées. Il avait perdu son sourire narquois et affichait une mine renfrognée. _Tout le monde change d'état d'esprit comme de chemise ici…_ remarqua intérieurement Rey.

Elle ne lui répondit pas et se contenta de s'asseoir et de fixer le paysage. La jeune femme tentait de déterminer, dans le silence, quelles cicatrices la terre avait eues en plus. Bien sûr, elle avait été intéressée par la performance de la sœur de Korri : qui n'aurait pas voulu pouvoir contrôler la nature ? Mais elle soupçonnait qu'il lui faudrait bien du temps avant d'y arriver.

Sans même y penser, toujours perdue dans ses pensées, Rey tendit la main vers la bibliothèque la plus proche.

Les livres furent alors éjectés des étagères en moins d'un instant. Elle en fut tellement surprise qu'elle chuta de sa chaise, se retrouvant sur le sol. Kylo Ren s'était levé d'un bond et avait évité de justesse ce qui semblait être une énorme encyclopédie sur les plantes.

Bizarrement, cela réveilla en lui la colère qui couvait depuis sa séance d'entraînement, et même encore avant : depuis que cette fille l'avait giflé. Ni une ni deux, il se précipita sur une Rey toujours hébétée.

« Mais ça va pas ?! s'exclama-t-il sans réfléchir. Contrôle-toi un peu !

– Je… Je… Je sais pas pourquoi… J'ai juste… »

Voyant à quel point elle était paniquée, Kylo Ren réduisit quelque peu l'aura menaçante qui l'entourait. Son comportement n'était peut-être pas le meilleur à faire vu la panique qui semblait s'être emparée de la jeune femme. Le problème était sans doute que le brun avait plutôt envie de s'énerver sur elle que de la rassurer. Pourtant il fit un petit effort :

« Fais attention à ne pas utiliser la Force n'importe comment : tu vas provoquer des accidents, soupira-t-il. Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle te vient instinctivement que tu dois la laisser prendre le dessus.

\- Je croyais que les utilisateurs du Côté Obscur étaient plutôt du genre à se laisser submerger par la puissance.

– Arrête donc de croire à toutes les rumeurs que tu as entendues. Nous l'asservissons. Pas l'inverse. »

Il s'approcha de la fameuse encyclopédie qui avait manqué de l'assommer et alla la ranger dans la bibliothèque. Kylo ne savait pas vraiment quel était le système de classement des deux Sœurs, mais bon. Elles s'en contenteraient.

« Eh bien ? lança-t-il en se retournant. Je ne vais pas faire ça tout seul. Aide-moi un peu. »

Rey, prise d'une subite envie d'expérimentation, proposa :

« Je peux essayer de les ranger par la Force, non ? »

Le brun la regarda l'air de dire : « je sais que tu ne m'apprécies pas du tout, mais ne te sens surtout pas obligée d'essayer de me tuer à coups de livres ». Oui, un regard pouvait signifier beaucoup. L'ancienne pilleuse d'épaves, sans doute par pur esprit de contradiction, se concentra et tenta de réitérer l'exercice qu'elle avait fait le matin même avec les enfants.

Doucement, cinq ouvrages s'élevèrent du sol et, après un temps d'hésitation, se positionnèrent juste à côté de l'encyclopédie.

« Vu ta maîtrise de la Force, cela aurait vraiment été un gâchis que tu finisses en Jedi… marmonna le brun.

\- Je ne serai jamais une Sith ! Jamais, rétorqua-t-elle en s'attaquant à d'autres bouquins.

\- Je sais… Tu vas devenir une Sœur. Les Sorcières de Dathomir. De sacrés personnages.

\- Ce sera sans doute mieux que de devenir comme toi…

– Oh, mais ne t'attends pas à suivre la Lumière avec une voie pareille ! ricana-t-il. Elles ne sont pas connues pour être tendres ces femmes-là. »

Rey ne répondit rien et continua son activité sous l'œil attentif du Maître des Chevaliers de Ren qui semblait prêt à esquiver toute attaque de papier vengeur.

« Les Sith reviendront. Quelle que soit la durée du jour, la nuit finit toujours par tomber. »

La jeune femme se retourna, surprise :

« Pardon ?

\- Tu penses que le mieux à faire lorsqu'on est sensible à la Force est d'embrasser le Côté Lumineux… Mais il faut bien des deux. Il y a un équilibre à conserver. C'est quelque chose que les Sœurs maîtrisent assez bien pour le coup.

\- Dans tous les cas, le mieux n'est pas de tuer son père. Ça pour le coup, j'en suis convaincue, siffla Rey. Plutôt que de me dire des banalités, tu ne peux pas te taire. Je n'ai pas spécialement envie de discuter avec un meurtrier !

\- Mais c'est qu'elle a du caractère la pilleuse d'épaves ! railla le brun en ramassant un ouvrage intitulé _Culture et Usages du Fléaunerf, étude approfondie de son pollen_. »

Ce n'était pas vraiment le genre de livre que Kylo était heureux de parcourir, mais il savait que les deux Sœurs avaient une passion qui confinait parfois à l'obsession, pour les plantes. Un jour, il les avait vues rapporter dans leur serre un spécimen de Chawix. Il avait fallu que le Leader suprême intervienne pour qu'elles acceptent de s'en débarrasser après l'avoir étudié. Depuis, les officiels lambda craignaient d'aller voir Korri et Morri.

Rey marmonna quelque chose puis se retourna et attaqua. Pas physiquement puisqu'elle avait quand même subi de sacrés dégâts par Korri. Elle préféra donc utiliser les manuscrits comme projectiles. Ce n'était pas du caractère qu'elle avait là, la jeune femme : c'était plutôt un manque d'instinct de survie flagrant. Mais pas que : une colère noire couvait dans son esprit depuis que le brun était entré dans la pièce. Et elle ne semblait pas vouloir s'effacer. Le résultat de cela était cette attaque contre l'homme qui avait tué Han Solo et qui se moquait d'elle sans aucune gêne. Elle sentait confusément que sa réaction n'était pas naturelle, comme si elle ne venait pas d'elle-même. Néanmoins, elle n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir plus longuement.

Kylo écarquilla les yeux, assez éberlué. Il ne s'attendait pas vraiment à ça. Toutefois, si elle voulait le tester, la jeune femme allait être servie. Un sourire mauvais apparut pendant un instant sur son visage. Les écrits se figèrent dans leur course et Rey sentit qu'une force invisible lui enserrait le cou. La poigne était ferme. Elle ouvrait la bouche, cherchant de l'air. Ses mains essayèrent d'agripper ce qui influait sur elle. C'était bien entendu totalement inutile.

« Ne pense même pas à me défier, pilleuse d'épaves… Si la première fois, tu as réussi à me toucher, ce n'était qu'un coup de chance. Ne pense même pas pouvoir, à ton stade, réitérer cette performance. »

La voix du Maître des Chevaliers de Ren était devenue dangereusement orageuse. La prise autour du cou de la jeune femme se fit plus forte et elle sentit qu'elle s'élevait un peu. Bien entendu, Kylo n'avait pas l'intention de la tuer. Il aurait eu des problèmes après. Toutefois, elle allait le respecter, ça, c'était un impératif.

Alors que la jeune femme semblait le supplier des yeux, le brun entendit quelqu'un dans son dos :

« Je vous avais demandé de ne pas vous entretuer ! C'était trop difficile ?! »

Morri était de retour avec Korri. Kylo lâcha Rey qui tomba au sol dans un sourd. Elle avait pris une teinte peu naturelle et tentait maintenant de retrouver de l'air. Alors que la jeune femme aurait dû être terrifiée ou quelque chose dans le même style, une sensation de satisfaction l'avait envahie. Oui, elle était contente.

La Sœur aux cheveux rouges la plus calme portait une nouvelle fois sa sœur. Elle n'était pas dans un bon état. Il y avait comme une sensation de déjà.

« Vous avez ravagé ma bibliothèque ! Vous n'avez pas honte ?! »

Même si techniquement, Kylo était son supérieur, lorsque Morri était comme ça, personne ou presque n'osait s'opposer à elle. Korri était évanouie dans ses bras, en sang. Rey tentait de garder les yeux ouverts, mais elle avait bien envie de rejoindre l'autre utilisatrice de la Force : son propre corps commençait à arriver à ses limites.

« Tu vas la guérir ? demanda le brun.

– Bien sûr. Enfin, je vais essayer. Le Suprême Leader m'a comme qui dirait interdit d'utiliser du Bacta. Il m'a dit que ce serait un bon entraînement pour moi que de soigner Korri.

\- Il n'a pas été très magnanime.

\- Est-ce qu'il l'a été un jour ? Mais en même temps, on ne dirige pas en étant gentil : cela se saurait. »

L'ancienne pilleuse d'épaves essayait de garder les yeux ouverts, mais ses paupières étaient de plus en plus lourdes. Alors qu'elle avait retrouvé son souffle, elle se sentait épuisée. Elle se demandait si ce n'était pas un effet secondaire de l'utilisation de la Force et de la tension qui régnait.

« Regarde-moi ça, murmura la Sœur tout en se dirigeant vers une porte adjacente. Sachant que c'est toi qui l'as mise dans cet état, occupe-toi d'elle.

\- Et pourquoi ça ?

\- Parce que j'ai un peu les mains prises là et que le Leader suprême verrait d'un mauvais œil le fait que sa nouvelle protégée meure à cause de toi. Après, tu fais comme tu veux… Ah et aussi : imagine si Korri se réveille et qu'elle se rend compte que Rey est morte. Tu la connais : je crois qu'elle ne te lâchera plus. »

Kylo souffla : c'était vraiment une mauvaise journée. Comme si toutes les forces de ce monde étaient d'accord sur un point : que Rey lui apporte des problèmes.


	7. Chapitre VI

**N.D.A. Me voici de retour pour le chapitre VI ! Oui, c'est marrant, je n'ai pas posté pendant 7 mois et là, je publie deux chapitres plutôt conséquents en moins d'une semaine. Quoi ? Vous avez dit « logique » ? Connais pas. Enfin, j'espère que ça vous plait quand même hein... Quand j'ai la motivation, j'écris. Genre beaucoup.?**

 **Parfois, j'ai l'impression d'avoir un peu de mal à décrire les scènes et les événements parce que je n'ai pas envie de tout dire noir sur blanc. Je ne sais pas si je suis très claire. Je crois que ce qui me fait le plus peur en écrivant cette histoire, c'est sans doute de mettre Rey en empathie avec Kylo Ren sans pour autant entamer une rédemption pour ce dernier. On suit souvent des histoires Reylo où Kylo repasse du côté lumineux. Je vous le dis déjà, c'est très clair : cela ne se produira pas. Je veux traiter le côté obscur et le premier ordre. Parce qu'on ne va pas se mentir : on voit toujours les gentils contre les méchants. Mais je ne pense pas que le premier ordre aurait pu devenir aussi puissant s'il n'y avait pas quelque chose qui n'allait pas. Les gens ne sont pas cons au point d'aller vers le maaaaal suprême sans qu'ils y trouvent un intérêt autre que purement maléfique. La nouvelle république a forcément dû faire des conneries pour que le premier ordre émerge. Je ne sais pas si je suis très claire.**

 **Donc, je pense que ça se dessinait déjà de toute façon, Rey ne sera pas Jedi et Kylo ne va pas redevenir Ben. Et puis franchement, je trouve que Kylo c'est plus classe comme prénom que Ben ! #OnS'enFoutDeTonAvisJeLeSaisMaisJeFaisCeQueJeVeux Et puis pitié, pas de roulage dans l'herbe entre Ben et Rey. Je n'ai rien envers Anakin et Padmé contrairement à beaucoup... Mais cette scène m'a juste marquée à vie.**

 **PS : avant, visiblement, les commentaires des anonymes ne marchaient pas. Je crois que j'ai résolu le problème donc maintenant, même si vous n'êtes pas connectés sur le site, vous devriez pouvoir commenter !**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

 **Chapitre VI : Tout commence par un rêve**

Rey ne se souvenait pas souvent de ses rêves. Mais lorsque cela se produisait, il s'agissait généralement d'un mélange de scènes totalement incohérentes. Elle avançait dans des mondes de sables peuplés des créatures qu'elle avait croisées sur Jakku. La plupart du temps, elle finissait par mourir sans qu'elle comprenne pourquoi. Il y avait aussi des fois où la jeune femme revoyait son passé. Enfin, il s'agissait plutôt de fragments de souvenirs. Plus précisément d'un moment où elle avait été abandonnée.

Ce n'était que par flash, mais Rey ressentait toujours la douleur, la détresse et la tristesse que causait cette séparation. Elle n'avait pas de souvenirs précis de ses parents. Pour autant, une petite part de son esprit n'avait jamais cessé d'espérer qu'ils reviennent un jour.

Mais Rey se rendait bien compte que ce cas-ci était différent. Elle avait flotté dans les ténèbres pendant ce qui lui semblait être une éternité. Puis, autour d'elle, un décor s'était créé d'une manière comparable à une goutte d'encre tombant dans de l'eau.

Des colonnes de pierre bordaient une sorte de canyon accompagnées de grands bâtiments. De multiples statues brisées gisaient sur le sol désertique avec d'autres débris. La jeune femme tenta de reconnaître la race de ces figures, mais n'y parvint pas. Beaucoup d'entre eux avaient d'étranges appendices au niveau du menton et des joues. Le ciel rouge était menaçant, mais pas autant que le silence pesant, qui oppressait Rey.

Rien ne bougeait. Tout était sinistre.

Instinctivement, Rey sut qu'elle se trouvait en plein cœur d'une Nécropole.

Face à elle, avait été édifiée une construction encore plus spectaculaire que les autres. L'ancienne pilleuse d'épaves se sentait minuscule face à ça. Cela avait été bâti pour impressionner et c'était plutôt efficace.

Un murmure commença à grandir dans un coin de son esprit. Une voix sifflante et rauque en même temps. Qui parlait une langue qui lui était inconnue.

Poussée par une force qu'elle ne connaissait pas, Rey se dirigea vers l'entrée de ce qu'elle déduisait être un temple. Des bourrasques lui fouettaient le visage et charriaient une fine poussière rouge-orangé. Cela semblait si réel qu'elle se posait la question de l'impact de ce rêve sur sa réalité.

La jeune femme arriva au niveau de l'entrée. Un long couloir menait à une gigantesque porte ouvragée. Il était bordé de trônes titanesques sur lesquels étaient assises des statues. Comme hypnotisée, elle se dirigea vers cette entrée. Un pas après l'autre, elle se rapprochait de plus en plus de son objectif.

Quelque chose lui chuchotait toujours à son oreille, l'envoûtant, l'enveloppant dans une étreinte non identifiable.

Elle toucha finalement le battant, une décharge la traversa. L'ancienne pilleuse d'épaves commença alors à exercer une pression dessus.

« Et tu oses me dire que tu appartiens à la Lumière ? »

Cette voix eut l'effet d'une douche froide sur Rey qui sursauta. Elle se retourna d'un bloc.

Kylo Ren.

Il était là. Vêtu de sa manière habituelle avec son masque et sa capuche. Il semblait plus menaçant que jamais. Et il n'était pas seul. À ses côtés, deux créatures grondaient. Munies de quatre pattes et d'une queue, leur peau variait entre le bleu foncé et le noir. Ce qui était plus inquiétant était sans aucun doute les griffes acérées et les crocs effilés qui sortaient de leur gueule.

« Si j'étais toi, je ne m'aventurerais pas dans la Chapelle du Repos… Je ne pense pas que tu apprécierais ce que tu y trouverais.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans mon rêve ? cracha la jeune femme qui se souvenait très bien qu'il l'avait étranglée. »

Elle savait qu'elle ne faisait pas face à une création de son esprit. C'était bien le Maître des Chevaliers de Ren qu'elle avait devant elle.

« Qui te dit qu'il s'agit vraiment d'un rêve ? La Force est quelque chose de bien mystérieux.

\- Où sommes-nous alors ?

– Suis-moi, ordonna-t-il sans prendre la peine de répondre à sa question. Ne t'inquiète pas : les Tuk'ata ne t'attaqueront pas.

– "Tuk'ata" ?

– On les appelle plus communément "Chiens Sith". Allez, viens. Tu as de la chance que je sois arrivé. »

Rey aurait bien refusé d'obéir à Kylo par principe, mais se sachant dans un environnement inconnu et menaçant, elle préférait encore rester avec lui. Le souvenir des chuchotements qui avaient envahi son esprit quelques instants plus tôt lui donnait maintenant des sueurs froides.

Elle s'empressa donc de le rejoindre, se tenant tout de même à distance respectable des deux bêtes qui grognèrent à son approche, mais ne tentèrent rien.

À peine eurent-ils franchi les portes du Temple que le décor changea une nouvelle fois.

Rey distinguait le pâle soleil, qui brillait dans le ciel cotonneux, entre la cime des arbres. Elle était dans une forêt verdoyante. Son environnement, cette fois-ci, lui disait quelque chose. Kylo Ren ne lui jeta pas un regard et s'assit sur un des rochers présents.

Il retira son masque et la jeune femme put observer à loisir la cicatrice qu'elle lui avait faite. Un sourire satisfait naquit pendant un bref instant sur son visage.

« C'est de revoir Takodana qui te rend heureuse ou bien c'est ma présence ? ricana-t-il. »

C'était donc une reconstitution de Takodana. Cela expliquait son impression de déjà-vu.

« Alors, dis-moi… Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu t'amener dans _mon_ rêve ? demanda-t-il.

\- C'est le _mien_ , rétorqua Rey, sûre d'elle.

\- Si ça avait été le tien, je n'aurais pas pu en modifier les éléments sans ton consentement.

– Je… »

La jeune femme ne savait pas quoi répondre. Elle avait envie de poser mille questions.

« Comment puis-je rentrer dans ta tête ?

– "Dans ma tête"… C'est un peu trop présomptueux, pilleuse d'épaves. Disons qu'il semblerait qu'un lien soit formé entre nous. Je n'en sais pas plus, mais c'est la seule explication, qui me paraît acceptable, à ta présence ici.

\- Tu ne peux pas me renvoyer ?

\- Je pense que je le peux. Cependant… Je n'en ai pas spécialement envie.

\- Tu veux me torturer ? cracha la jeune femme.

\- Si je faisais ça, j'ai bien peur de devoir rendre des comptes au Leader Suprême. Avant, je voulais juste me venger de toi. Maintenant, tu m'intrigues.

– Eh bien, merci. Je suis touchée, railla-t-elle. J'imagine que tu montres ta curiosité en étranglant les gens. Ce sont des coutumes qui me sont un peu étrangères, je dois bien l'avouer ! »

Un rictus amusé déforma ses traits à l'entente des mots de Rey :

« Oh, mais tu sais, tu ne m'intéresses que depuis environ cinq minutes… Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu t'amener au Grand Temple Sith à travers mon esprit ?

\- Le Grand Temple Sith ?

\- C'est l'endroit où tu te trouvais. C'est le Mausolée des Seigneurs Noirs. Sur Korriban. Je ne sais pas si l'on te l'avait dit, d'ailleurs, mais Hadzuska est sa jumelle en quelque sorte. »

Rey le regarda d'un air perplexe. Elle savait que la Force était quelque peu capricieuse et étrange toutefois, il ne fallait peut-être pas pousser le bouchon trop loin.

« C'est un rêve. Je ne peux pas y être allée. C'est impossible.

\- La Force fait ce qu'elle souhaite. Mais que tu y aies été attirée est un signe. Enfin, veux-tu que l'on continue sur cette lancée ? Parce que je peux te raconter une bonne partie de l'histoire des Sith, si tu le souhaites. »

Kylo ne lui aurait jamais dit, cependant, il avait une petite idée de ce qu'il s'était passé : l'ancienne pilleuse d'épaves avait été appelée. Par qui ? Par _quoi_? Le Maître des Chevaliers de Ren soupçonnait quelque chose qui ne voulait pas que du bien à la jeune femme. Sauf qu'elle était encore dans la Lumière, donc cet être avait dû passer par l'esprit de Kylo pour l'atteindre. Mais dans tous les cas, cela confirmait une chose : Rey n'était pas n'importe qui.

« Non, merci. Ça va aller. Je ne veux rien avoir à faire avec vous !

– Bon. Eh bien dans ce cas-ci, on va parler, pilleuse d'épaves.

\- Je m'appelle Rey. Et puis je ne suis plus une pilleuse d'épaves non ? C'est comme si je t'appelais : Ben. »

Cette réponse déclencha une vague de colère dans l'esprit du brun. Que Rey sentit immédiatement. Malgré ce qu'il lui avait dit, elle ne mit pas ça sur le compte d'un possible lien mental, mais plutôt de sa présence dans son rêve. Cette situation n'était pas aussi perturbante que d'avoir été guidée par sifflement froid, mais ce n'en était pas loin.

Heureusement, le Maître des Chevaliers Ren sut se contenir : il avait à cet instant un objectif, et il n'allait pas le lâcher pour si peu. De toute façon, il savait bien que les actions dans le monde des rêves n'avaient aucun impact physique sur le monde réel.

« Je te propose un deal, _Rey_. Je te pose une question. Tu y réponds. Et ensuite, c'est à ton tour. Pas le droit de mentir, bien entendu. De toute façon, je le saurais. »

Il voulait découvrir ce qui avait pu intéresser un être qui se trouvait dans l'antique planète d'origine des Sith.

La jeune femme plissa les yeux et pinça les lèvres : si cela pouvait lui apporter des informations…

« J'accepte.

– Bien. Je commence. Korri a dit que tu n'avais pas de nom… Tu n'as pas de famille ? »

Rey se figea, mais finit par répondre :

« Non. Enfin… Je… Je ne m'en souviens pas vraiment… Mais je sais qu'on m'a laissé sur Jakku lorsque j'étais enfant. Je n'y suis pas née. À moi ! s'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter alors qu'il ouvrait de nouveau la bouche. Pourquoi as-tu tué ton père ? »

Il s'y attendait très largement. La jeune femme semblait s'être attachée à Han Solo alors qu'elle ne l'avait connu que très peu de temps. La jalousie commença à s'infiltrer dans l'esprit du brun : il était convaincu qu'il se moquait de son père, néanmoins, voir qu'il avait pu en être presque un de substitution… ça l'irritait passablement.

« Parce que le Leader Suprême me l'avait ordonné.

\- Tu n'es vraiment qu'une marionnette ! Comment peut-on suivre l'ordre qui demande de tuer sa propre famille ?

\- C'était le meilleur moyen pour moi d'embrasser totalement le côté obscur.

\- Et ça a marché ? railla la jeune femme en se plantant face à lui, les mains sur les hanches.

\- On avait dit une question à tour de rôle. C'est donc à moi. Ça ne te rend pas en colère ? Tu n'as pas envie de te venger d'eux ?

\- Ils ne m'ont pas abandonnée ! Je suis sûre qu'ils avaient l'intention de revenir me chercher. C'est sans doute qu'ils n'ont pas pu !

\- C'est beau de s'accrocher à ses espoirs. Parce que connaissant la mentalité du type de personnes qui habitent sur Jakku, je pense plutôt que tu as été vendue ou quelque chose du genre.

\- Tais-toi ! cria la jeune femme en se rapprochant de lui un plus et en le regardant droit dans les yeux. »

Il se leva en réponse, la surplombant largement. L'air entre eux était explosif. Il n'aurait fallu qu'une petite étincelle pour que cela s'embrase. Et Kylo avait très envie que cela se produise. La colère de Rey alimentait la sienne et le mélange de celles-ci était quasiment euphorique. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il le faisait plonger un peu plus profond encore dans le côté obscur. Comme si son équilibre était lié, à cet instant, à la jeune femme.

Les yeux du brun commencèrent alors à s'éclaircir. À passer du chocolat au jaune orangé. La jeune femme ne sembla pas s'en rendre compte. Cependant, ce qui n'échappa pas au Maître des Chevaliers de Ren, ce fut la pointe rouge qui venait d'apparaître dans l'iris de l'ancienne pilleuse d'épaves.

Ils restèrent comme ça pendant quelques instants… Jusqu'à ce que Rey se rende compte qu'elle était tout de même à moins de dix centimètres du Maître des Chevaliers Ren et qu'elle était totalement connectée à ses sentiments. Elle se mit alors à rougir, un peu contre son gré, il fallait bien l'avouer. Kylo fut surpris de cette réaction, mais cela brisa la bulle qu'ils s'étaient créée. Il ressentit alors de nouveau, dans son cœur, la pointe de Lumière revenir. Celle qui subsistait et qui lui causait tant de souffrance malgré sa quête acharnée pour la supprimer. Leurs yeux étaient revenus à leur état normal.

Rey se recula brusquement et ordonna :

« Laisse-moi partir ! »

* * *

Rey se réveilla une nouvelle fois en sursaut. Son sommeil n'était visiblement pas garanti ici. Ce mouvement brusque lui arracha une grimace. Elle avait des courbatures d'enfer. Elle rejeta sa tête en arrière et sentit son cou craquer quelque peu. Cela ne l'aurait pas étonnée de trouver des marques un peu partout sur son corps.

Ce qu'elle venait de subir l'avait complètement désarçonnée. D'abord, sa venue dans la Nécropole Sith avait troublé son âme et elle avait senti confusément pendant quelques instants qu'une présence avait laissé sa marque sur elle. Et sa discussion avec Kylo Ren n'avait pas non plus été très agréable. Elle lui en voulait pour la mort de Han, mais en même temps, elle avait peur que dans le futur, ses jugements soient biaisés par rapport à lui. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'elle l'avait clairement senti dans sa tête et inversement.

Elle voulait en parler avec quelqu'un, se confier. Elle avait l'habitude d'être solitaire sur Jakku et de tout garder pour elle. Toutefois, sur la planète de sable, la jeune femme n'avait pas à faire face à autant d'événements. Sa vie avait été bouleversée en moins d'une semaine. Son univers était passé d'un désert à une multitude de galaxies.

Mais ici, à qui pouvait-elle parler d'un problème de lien de Force ? Personne. Finn était sans doute mort et de toute façon, il n'aurait sans doute pas compris tous les enjeux que pouvaient impliquer une telle situation. Par contre, Rey aurait vraiment apprécié d'avoir BB-8 avec elle, à ce moment. Le petit robot aurait été un parfait confident. Malheureusement, elle était sur Hadzuska entourée d'utilisateurs du Côté Obscur. L'ancienne pilleuse d'épaves sentait qu'elle allait devoir se débrouiller toute seule à ce propos avec le Maître des Chevaliers de Ren. Grosse ambiance entre eux en perspective.

Malgré les douleurs, la jeune femme se leva. On l'avait mise tout habillée dans le lit qu'elle occupait dans la serre. La nuit était sombre et silencieuse. Les deux sœurs n'étaient pas là, malgré l'obscurité, Rey en était persuadée. La présence chaleureuse de Korri et celle plus froide de Morri ne se faisait pas sentir.

Elle fit quelques pas et remarqua alors un trait de lumière qui filtrait du bas de la porte qui se situait près de l'entrée de la serre. Ce n'était pas une porte automatisée comme les autres de la base. Toutefois, ce n'était pas si étonnant puisque les quartiers des Sœurs de la Lune étaient particulièrement excentriques. À leur image, donc.

Rey s'en approcha à pas de loup et elle entrebâilla l'ouverture. Elle s'attendait à se faire repérer en moins de cinq secondes, mais cela ne fut pas le cas. L'ancienne pilleuse d'épaves voyait Morri de dos dans ce qui ressemblait à un laboratoire. Ou bien une herboristerie vu la quantité non négligeable de plantes qui étaient disposées un peu partout.

Deux choix se présentaient à elle : soit elle entrait, soit elle repartait. La seconde possibilité la tentait. Et la jeune femme allait s'y conformer. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle remarque que Morri était penchée sur une table et que sur celle-ci, se trouvait Korri. Enfin, elle devinait que c'était elle puisque Rey distinguait un bras tatoué.

Korri était la seule personne qui lui avait manifesté une sympathie qui lui semblait ne serait-ce qu'un peu sincère. C'est pourquoi elle se décida à entrer. Morri ne se retourna pas. Cependant, la femme aux cheveux rouges lança :

« Je pensais que tu n'allais pas venir…

\- Vous m'aviez remarquée ?

– Bien entendu. Mais je n'allais tout de même pas te forcer. »

Rey se plaça à côté d'elle et contempla Korri. Cette dernière avait du sang au coin de la bouche. Morri avait visiblement épongé une bonne partie du liquide carmin, cependant, cela n'empêchait pas la plaie qui partait de dessous son sein droit pour aller jusqu'à en dessous de son nombril de suinter d'un liquide sombre. En clair, la femme aux cheveux rouges n'avait pas l'air d'être dans un très bon état.

Sa sœur avait placé ses mains juste au-dessus de la blessure et tentait visiblement de la soigner sans beaucoup de succès. Elle maintenait un fil jade incandescent entre ses deux index et tentait de l'appliquer sur une des deux lèvres de la coupure. Pour le moment, elle n'y parvenait absolument pas. En effet, à peine une des extrémités rentra-t-elle en contact avec la peau rougit et légèrement brûlée que l'ensemble disparut.

Celle qui était dans le plus mauvais état entrouvrit les yeux.

« Ah la la… Ma Morri… se moqua d'une voix faible la Sœur. Même pas capable… De me soigner… La Mère Leincoa… Te taperait sur les doigts.

\- Elle est morte, je ne vois pas comment elle pourrait le faire.

\- La Mère Leincoa ?

\- C'est la Doyenne qui était au pouvoir sur Dathomir lors de notre formation. Mais Corianne l'a tuée et c'est maintenant la nouvelle Doyenne de la communauté.

\- Morri ne… l'aime pas… Je crois qu'elle aurait… voulu s'occuper de Leincoa… parce qu'elle non plus… elle ne pouvait pas la sentir…

– Arrête de parler. Je n'arrive pas à me concentrer. Tu donnes une vision bien pathétique à ton élève !

\- C'est ça… »

Morri se retourna vers l'ancienne pilleuse d'épaves et lui dit :

« Si tu es là, observe. Ça ne te fera pas de mal d'apprendre.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Elle va mourir ?

– Bien sûr que non. Le Leader Suprême n'est pas stupide : il l'a abimé, mais il ne l'a pas cassée. C'est tout de même un des Chevaliers de Ren.

\- C'est lui qui l'a blessée ? s'épouvanta la jeune femme. Et vous osez me dire que le Côté Obscur n'est pas totalement horrible ?

\- Je n'ai jamais dit que Snoke était un être de toute bonté. Korri n'a pas rempli sa mission, elle a sa punition. C'est normal. Nous ne sommes pas dans une colonie de vacances !

– Bien sûr que non, ça ne l'est pas ! Comme si à moitié tuer quelqu'un l'était !

– Nan, mais allez-y hein… grinça Korri. Faites votre petit… débat philosophique… pendant que je suis en train… de me vider de mon… sang… Il n'y a… pas de problème.

\- Si tu n'es pas contente, tu n'as qu'à te débrouiller toute seule ! contra l'autre femme aux cheveux rouges. Je reviens. Je vais chercher quelque chose. »

La Sœur de la Nuit retira alors ses mains et partit chercher quelque chose dans un placard, prête à utiliser une nouvelle technique. Elle prit un sécateur et un erlenmeyer puis partit en direction de la serre, les laissant seules. Korri tourna les yeux vers Rey qui la fixait d'un air qui tentait de ne pas paraître inquiet.

« T'inquiète pas… Si Morri n'y… arrive pas… c'est parce qu'elle est déconcentrée… par mon propre… état.

\- Je ne peux pas t'aider ? murmura l'ancienne pilleuse d'épaves. »

Korri étira difficilement un sourire et une lueur s'empara de son regard.

« Tu veux essayer ?

– Quoi ?

– Ce… qu'a fait Morri… Essayer de soigner… avec la Force.

\- Si elle n'y arrive pas, je ne vois pas comment une débutante comme moi pourrait y parvenir.

\- J'ai confiance en toi… Il faut au moins… pouvoir faire ça… pour être mon… apprentie… »

Rey réfléchit pendant quelques secondes : guérir quelqu'un, ce n'était pas s'enfoncer dans le côté obscur, non ? De plus, elle devait bien avouer qu'elle était tentée d'expérimenter, surtout qu'elle appréciait bien Korri. Cette dernière dut le sentir puis qu'elle lui dit :

« Je… ne suis pas une spécialiste de la Magie des Ombres… mais, je vais… te guider… tu as déjà recousu… une plaie ?

– Bien sûr. On se blesse facilement lorsqu'on fouille les épaves de croiseurs.

\- C'est le même principe… Place tes deux mains au-dessus… de la blessure. Ferme les yeux et… concentre-toi sur la Force… Sur son flux naturel… Et imagine cette vie… autour de toi… en un fil de Force pur entre deux de tes doigts. »

La jeune femme aux cheveux châtains s'exécuta, même si elle était peu convaincue de l'utilité de son action. Avec une bonne volonté certaine, Rey essaya de se mettre dans un état d'esprit similaire à celui dans lequel elle était lorsqu'elle avait fait face à Kylo sur Starkiller.

Elle fit le vide dans son esprit, faisant abstraction de tout ce qui se trouvait dans la pièce. Lorsqu'elle fut sûre qu'elle avait un état adéquat, la jeune femme fit apparaître une image mentale de ce que lui avait demandé Korri. L'ancienne pilleuse d'épaves souffla tout doucement. Elle ne devait pas se laisser aller au stress. Elle devait être sûre de son pouvoir, avoir confiance elle. On avait dit à Rey qu'elle était douée avec la Force.

C'était le moment de le prouver.

Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, un fil de Force s'était formé. Il était bien plus lumineux que celui de Morri. La jeune femme ne s'était jamais sentie aussi vivante. Comme si un flux de vie supplémentaire venait s'ajouter au sien et la remplir. C'était presque aussi euphorisant que ce qu'elle avait ressenti dans le rêve de Kylo Ren, mais en moins sombre.

« C'est bien… On va attaquer la… partie la plus compliquée. Il faut que tu maintiennes le fil et que tu l'utilises comme… s'il y avait une aiguille… au bout… Rigidifie le bout en forme courbe. Tu… dois simplement le manipuler de la même manière… que tu le ferais si tu recousais normalement une plaie. Vas-y. »

Sans un mot, Rey bougea les doigts et imita le geste qu'avait effectué Morri. Elle ne parvint même pas à la peau qu'il se désintégra.

« Pas grave… recommence. »

La jeune femme s'exécuta et un nouveau fil se forma. Elle vida son esprit et se concentra uniquement sur sa tâche. Bientôt, son monde se limita uniquement à ses mains, à la blessure et à la vie qui l'entourait. Si on l'avait attaquée à cet instant, Rey n'en aurait même pas eu conscience. Elle était dans un état de vulnérabilité extrême. Même les défenses naturelles, que pouvait avoir l'esprit sans avoir été entraîné, étaient tombées.

L'extrémité lumineuse rentra dans l'épaisseur de la lèvre gauche de la plaie. Pour le moment, tout se passait à peu près bien. De la main gauche, elle manipula ce qu'elle utilisait comme aiguille. Sa paume droite produisait au besoin le fil de Force, tirait sa vigueur de quelque chose que Rey ne parvenait pas à identifier. Ce dernier rencontra l'autre bord et s'y enfonça avec facilité. Lorsque Rey tira, les lèvres de la blessure se refermèrent un peu et elle sentit la Force se fondre dans la chair de Morri.

Elle continua les mêmes gestes, les répéta. Sa concentration était extrême. L'ancienne pilleuse d'épaves avait totalement oublié le bon et le mauvais côté de la Force. Le Premier Ordre. La Résistance. La colère envers Snoke qui avait blessé une des rares personnes qui lui semblaient sympathiques ici. Peu importait. La seule chose qu'elle voulait, c'était guérir. C'était tout. Et rien en même temps.

La future Sœur de la Nuit ne s'en rendait pas du tout compte, cependant, elle dégageait une aura très particulière, un gris clair qui se tintait progressivement de noir. En remarquant cela, Korri sourit intérieurement. Contrairement à ce que Rey devait penser, elle n'était pas en train d'utiliser le Côté Lumineux de la Force. Elle utilisait de la Magie des Ombres. Cela se voyait sans aucun doute aux plantes présentes qui commençaient à se dessécher. La jeune femme était en train de prendre, sans s'en rendre compte, la vie des végétaux qui l'entouraient.

Les Jedi pouvaient soigner, cependant, leur méthode n'avait rien à voir et demandait des années et des années de pratique.

La procédure des Sœurs de la Nuit était bien plus simple et plus accessible. Il s'agissait de prendre la vie d'un organisme pour la transférer à un autre et ainsi accélérer la guérison à des endroits bien précis.

Toutefois, ce que venait de lui demander Korri n'était pas du tout quelque chose que l'ancienne pilleuse d'épaves aurait dû savoir l'exécuter. D'ailleurs, elle pensait que sa toute nouvelle apprentie pourrait tout au mieux créer un fil trop fin pour être utilisable. C'était juste un test de la part de l'Inquisitrice Sœur de la Nuit. Et l'on pouvait dire qu'elle n'était pas déçue…

« Rey ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

La jeune femme sursauta si violemment que son fil disparut. Korri eut un petit couinement lorsque la moitié de sa blessure se rouvrit. Tout n'avait pas encore eu le temps d'être « collé ».

Morri vit les plantes mortes dans la pièce. La Sœur de la Nuit regarda ensuite Rey puis sa sœur, et finit par se focaliser sur l'apprentie de cette dernière. Un sourire en coin s'étira sur son visage :

« Toi… Je te prévois un grand avenir. »

* * *

Au moment où Rey se réveilla, Kylo fit de même. Il faisait nuit, mais il ne devait pas être au-delà de minuit. Le brun se leva. Il s'était assoupi dans sa chambre. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas. Habituellement, il ne dormait pas beaucoup. Il était plutôt du genre insomniaque. De toute façon, même durant ces temps-ci, ce n'était pas réparateur.

Depuis qu'il était enfant, Kylo était un rêveur lucide. Il savait que quelques Jedi et Sith avaient été dans le même cas, mais c'était en général après un entraînement particulier. C'était rarement une caractéristique de naissance.

S'il n'était pas un génie de l'escrime, le brun pouvait au moins se taguer de cela.

Il était maître de ses rêves, la plupart du temps, et cela s'était accentué lorsqu'il avait découvert, grâce aux enseignements de son maître, la possibilité de se balader sur Korriban. Il n'avait alors plus hésité. Il avait visité les lieux tout en prenant bien garde à éviter les spectres des anciens Seigneurs Sith. Lorsqu'il s'y trouvait, il avait bien du mal à comprendre s'il était dans son imaginaire ou bien dans la réalité. Il avait donc été rapidement fasciné. Sauf que ce genre de pratiques lui donnait des maux de tête assez carabinés. Cela expliquait pourquoi il n'y passait pas toutes ses nuits. Il avait d'ailleurs, à ce moment, une douleur sourde peu agréable.

Mais le brun devait bien avouer qu'il faisait à ce moment face à une énigme. Comment Rey avait pu rentrer dans son monde intérieur, cela restait un mystère. Cependant, il aurait mis sa main à couper que l'ancienne pilleuse d'épaves n'était pas venue consciemment. On l'avait attirée. Et le fait qu'une créature Sith s'intéresse à une jeune femme qui semblait plutôt au départ être destinée à la lumière avait quelque chose de surprenant.

Toutefois, ce n'était pas tant ça qui intéressait Kylo Ren. Avant, il voulait simplement se venger d'elle pour la cicatrice qu'elle lui avait infligée. Maintenant, il avait pour unique désir de la voir tomber dans le Côté Obscur. Parce que si elle y cédait, il avait la conviction qu'il se débarrasserait de cette lumière qui ne cessait de s'accrocher à son âme.

Il se dirigea vers l'endroit où il conservait le casque et le crâne de son grand-père à moitié fondus par le bucher funéraire qu'ils avaient subi. La relique reposait dans les cendres de ses ennemis. D'aucuns auraient pu trouver ça ridicule, mais Kylo en avait _besoin_. Il avait besoin de se rappeler constamment la voix qu'il avait choisie. Comme un mémo. Jamais il ne repartirait en arrière. C'était un homme qui était dirigé par ses émotions. La paix ne l'intéressait pas. La compassion encore moins. Il voulait l'adrénaline du combat, la rage de la tuerie, la satisfaction du contrôle et même le plaisir du sexe. Autant de choses qui lui auraient été inaccessibles s'il avait choisi le Côté Lumineux. Ce dernier lui semblait d'ailleurs d'un tel _ennui_ …

Le brun voulait poursuivre l'héritage de son grand-père. Enfin, plutôt de Dark Vador. Il avait renié sa famille et ne reviendrait pas là-dessus non plus. Il n'acceptait pas vraiment Anakin Skywalker. Il repoussait sa mère et son oncle. Quant à son père, il s'en était littéralement débarrassé. Ces trois derniers ne l'avaient jamais accepté. Ils avaient toujours repoussé la pire part sombre qu'il avait en lui, comme si c'était un monstre qu'il valait mieux maintenir en cage.

Ils n'auraient ensuite pas dû s'étonner que Ben Solo puisse trouver attirant l'acceptation de ses côtés les plus répréhensibles. Il y avait, à n'en pas douter, de bonnes intentions derrière le comportement de Leia, Han et Luke. Cependant, cela n'avait pas été forcément les meilleures décisions possible.

« Grand-père… Je crois que j'ai enfin trouvé le moyen de rester dans la voie dans qui m'est destinée… Ce lien qui est apparu entre cette fille et moi… J'y arriverai. Je finirai ce que vous avez commencé… Le Nouvel Ordre triomphera. »

Oh oui… Le Leader Suprême ne voulait pas qu'il s'approche trop d'elle et était persuadé qu'elle ne ferait pas une bonne Dame Sith. De ça, Kylo s'en moquait. Il la ferait tomber du Côté Obscur. Que ce soit grâce à la manière douce… ou à la manière forte.

* * *

Snoke avait senti, pendant un court instant, un changement chez son apprenti. Jusqu'ici, il n'avait pas réussi à faire disparaître l'attrait de la lumière dans le cœur du Maître des Chevaliers de Ren. Pourtant ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayé avec des méthodes plus ou moins musclées (et même radicale si l'on comptait la mort de Han). Aucun résultat vraiment notable. Cependant, il l'avait clairement senti partir, ne serait-ce que pour moins de cinq minutes.

Le vieil être aimait scruter la toile délicate de la Force. Notamment pour tenter de repérer le dernier Jedi qui semblait être une menace pour ses objectifs. Et c'était grâce à cela qu'il avait perçu le changement. Alors, le Leader Suprême était allé faire un petit tour dans la tête de Kylo. Et l'on pouvait dire que ce qu'il y avait trouvé l'avait _ravi_. Décidément, tout tournait dans son sens (ou presque), c'était merveilleux.

Et le Leader Suprême avait maintenant une superbe idée pour que tout aille encore plus dans son sens.

Il était assis dans son trône, comme à son habitude. Il s'était occupé dans l'après-midi de régler le cas compliqué de Hux et ce dernier devait être bien content de ne pas être mort. En même temps, Snoke était tout à fait conscient qu'un homme qui n'avait aucun lien avec la Force — et qui méprisait même intérieurement tout côté spirituel, n'avait pas la résistance de Kylo ou de Korri.

« Leader Suprême, je vous l'ai amené. »

Hiwath Ren venait d'arriver. Il était à genoux, comme il était d'usage en la présence du Leader Suprême. Le Chevalier était accompagné d'un autre homme. Ce dernier devait faire environ un mètre soixante-dix. Il avait une peau rouge ainsi que des cheveux courts bordeaux. Il était bien bâti et plutôt agréable à regarder. On voyait très bien qu'il était fidèle au Nouvel Ordre grâce à ses vêtements ainsi qu'à l'écusson sur ces derniers.

Il avait l'air assez stressé : son visage était crispé en une mimique soucieuse. Pour autant, il tenait bon : dans sa tête, c'était le moment de briller face au mystérieux et puissant individu au sommet de l'organisation. Sa race, celle des Zeltron, était plutôt considérée comme amicale envers la nouvelle république. Cependant, il y avait toujours des exceptions. Et un être capable de sécréter des phéromones pouvait être très utile.

« Tu peux partir, Hiwath. Je n'ai plus besoin de toi. »

Le Miraluka fit un signe de tête puis sortit de la salle

« Sinher Acubens… grinça Snoke. J'ai entendu beaucoup de bien concernant vos capacités.

\- C'est un honneur, Leader Suprême, répondit le Zeltron.

– Relève-toi. Et approche-toi un peu plus… »

Sinher eut, à cet instant, très envie de partir loin. Très loin. La présence du Leader Suprême était écrasante. Étouffante. Malsaine. Elle s'infiltrait un peu partout et imprégnait l'air. Pour autant, il n'avait aucune autre possibilité. C'était le moment de se faire remarquer.

« Bien… l'arrêta Snoke. J'ai une mission à te confier. J'espère bien que tu l'effectueras sans une seule fausse note… Maintenant, imprimons ce que tu dois faire dans ton esprit… »


	8. Chapitre VII - Partie I

**N.D.A. : J'avoue que je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire si ce n'est que je suis de retour avec un nouveau chapitre. Deux semaines pour produire environ 6500 mots sachant que j'ai d'autres projets à côté, je suis plutôt contente. Le chapitre VII va avoir trois parties. C'est une manière pour moi de faire avancer le temps plus vite parce que j'ai un scénario à tenir et il faut que j'arrive à un certain point pour que ça se débloque et qu'on arrive enfin aux trucs cool que j'aimerais bien mettre vraiment en place. A savoir de un : Rey en Soeur de la Nuit (je crois que je spoile personne en le disant : il suffisait juste de lire le titre de la fic) ainsi que les origines de Rey qui sont un truc qui me tient particulièrement à cœur !**

 **Sinon, merci aux nouveaux lecteurs et aux anciens de rester avec moi dans cette aventure ! D'ailleurs pour répondre à "Guest" : oh mais y'a pas besoin que ce soit constructif pour faire plaisir ! Qu'un lecteur me fasse un signe suffit à mon bonheur ! J'espère que la suite va te plaire !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **PS : la chanson qui est mise dans le chapitre est la chanson "Lost in Thoughts All Alone" du jeu Fire Emblem Fate. C'est la chanson d'Azura. N'hésitez pas à aller l'écouter sur youtube elle est vraiment belle. Et puis je trouve qu'elle correspondait très bien à Rey en plus. D'ailleurs, la traduction n'est pas non plus de moi puisque c'est celle proposée par le jeu et par nautiljon. En passant, pour ceux qui pensent que la traduction est mauvaise etc., sachez que le travail de traducteur est loin d'être aussi simple que ça en a l'air. Selon moi, mieux vaut une belle infidèle que quelque chose de trop littéral qui sonne mal. Surtout pour une chanson.**

 **PPS : Lorsque vous voyez un astérisque c'est qu'il s'agit de quelque chose que j'ai emprunté à l'univers étendu et dont j'ai mis une explication à la fin du chapitre.**

* * *

Attention : ce chapitre (divisé en plusieurs parties) contient des scènes qui sont situées dans un intervalle de quatre mois. Elles sont dans **l'ordre chronologique**. Cependant, la deuxième peut être séparée de deux semaines de la première et la troisième d'un mois de la deuxième. Ce n'est pas spécialement important de savoir le temps qui se passe entre les différentes scènes mais pensez bien qu'il y a **de la vie** entre les deux, dans le sens où les relations entre les personnages ne s'arrêtent pas quand on ne les voit plus. C'est un moyen de faire passer le temps plus vite sans délaisser **l'évolution des personnages**.

* * *

 **Chapitre VII : Choix et Conséquences — partie I**

« Sœur Rey ?

\- Non, Sakil, je suis une Initiée*… le corrigea l'ancienne pilleuse d'épaves. Enfin, de ce que m'a expliqué Korri. »

Le petit blond la regarda avec de grands yeux étonnés. Il avait vraiment une petite bouille craquante. Rey avait changé de vêtements. Alors qu'elle avait à la base un simple uniforme du Premier Ordre, elle se retrouvait maintenant avec une tenue plus proche de celle des deux Sœurs. Le même haut, mais dont le bord était cramoisi, une cape courte à capuche avec le symbole du Premier Ordre au niveau de sa poitrine, un short avec lequel elle n'était pas spécialement à l'aise et des bottes lacées un peu plus hautes. Le tout avait été taillé pour le combat et était très confortable. Lorsque Korri lui avait présenté ces habits, la jeune femme, au-delà du malaise de s'intégrer de plus en plus au camp des belligérants, avait ressenti une sorte de choc, comme si cela lui rappelait quelque chose de très important, mais qu'elle n'arrivait pas à mettre la main dessus.

En plus de cela, la femme aux cheveux rouges l'avait tannée jusqu'à ce qu'elle détache ses trois petites queues afin de la voir avec des cheveux détachés. Maintenant, elle se retrouvait donc avec un enchevêtrement de tresses qui retenait sa chevelure vers l'arrière. Rey avait d'abord été très réticente. Cependant, elle avait fini par céder à cause d'une Korri plus que butée qui arguait à qui mieux mieux que les cheveux d'une femme étaient une de ses meilleures armes lorsqu'elle souhaitait combattre d'une manière différente. L'ancienne pilleuse d'épaves était sceptique à ce propos, mais elle n'était plus à ça près. La Sœur de la Nuit était de toute façon intransigeante lorsqu'elle voulait quelque chose.

« Ça veut dire que tu ne deviendras pas un Sith, comme moi ? »

Cela avait été dit sur un ton tellement innocent que la jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de sursauter. Comment un enfant pouvait-il prononcer ça avec une telle naïveté ? Comme si cela lui paraissait naturel. Que c'était son destin et qu'il n'y avait rien à remettre en question. Ce n'était rien, et pourtant, cela lui fit l'effet d'une claque.

« Tu… Euh… Tu veux devenir un Seigneur Sith ?

\- Un Apprenti Sith d'abord ! C'est un honneur que de déjà arriver à ce stade. Surtout quand on n'est pas puissant comme moi…

– Mais… Tu es sûre que c'est ce que tu veux ? Je veux dire, il y a les Jedi… Les Jedi gris même ! »

C'était dans ces moments-là que Rey se félicitait d'avoir trouvé quelques légendes sur les Jedi dans les épaves de croiseurs interstellaires et autres. Les Jedi gris lui semblaient être une possibilité acceptable lorsque quelqu'un voulait aller plutôt vers le Côté Obscur. C'était d'ailleurs ce qu'elle se persuadait de faire en commençant l'entraînement des Sœurs de la Nuit. Elle ne savait pas que ce n'était pas le cas, mais tant que l'illusion tenait, Korri et Morri ne disaient rien. C'était plutôt dans leur intérêt après tout.

Sakil la regarda d'un air étonné. Puis, en bougeant la main, il lui lança les trois balles qu'il manipulait. Le blondinet avait fait de sacrés progrès depuis que Rey s'occupait de lui, comme si la présence de la jeune femme permettait d'ouvrir, d'affermir, son lien avec la Force. L'ancienne pilleuse d'épaves les immobilisa sans même bouger la tête, par instinct, mais aussi par habitude. La Sœur de la Nuit arrivait à faire des miracles avec elle.

« Les Jedi… Ce sont des faibles. S'ils ont disparu, c'est pas pour rien. Enfin, c'est ce que mon oncle m'a dit… Mais il aime pas la Force, je crois… »

Nouvelle claque. Cela ressemblait tellement à ce que pouvait dire Kylo Ren que c'en était effrayant. Cette obsession de la faiblesse qui semblait faire partie intégrante des utilisateurs du Côté Obscur.

« Ils n'ont pas disparu. Luke Skywalker est encore en vie.

– Oui, mais s'il est tout seul… En quoi ça prouve qu'il peut apprendre des trucs aux autres ? »

Jusqu'ici, l'Initiée avait apprécié s'occuper du petit garçon, mais elle ne s'attendait pas du tout à être prise dans une discussion pareille. Elle ne savait pas trop quoi répondre. Surtout qu'elle ne pouvait pas vraiment se permettre de remettre en question le Côté Obscur en plein milieu du Premier Ordre. Mais aussi parce que cela la mettait face à l'embrigadement qui devait être plus que présent sur la base. Enfin, si l'on répétait à quelqu'un que les Sith étaient la voie à suivre depuis qu'il était enfant sans lui montrer une autre possibilité, la réaction de Sakil était plutôt normale.

« Sœur… Initiée Rey ? Tu m'écoutes, dis ? »

La jeune femme avait eu une petite absence. Elle secoua la tête pour reprendre ses esprits puis elle se leva en lança au blondinet :

« Je reviens… Continue ce que tu faisais. »

Puis, elle s'éloigna. Rey n'avait pas encore, avant ce moment, réalisé que tous les enfants présents étaient entraînés à tuer. La Résistance. Dans moins de dix ans, ils seraient formés et partiraient se battre. À ce moment-là, elle, où serait-elle ? Dans quel camp ? Jusqu'à présent, cela lui semblait tout à fait clair. Mais serait-elle capable de tuer Sakil s'il venait à elle en tant que Sith ?

Et elle ? Si elle rejoignait la Résistance, serait-elle encore apte à devenir une Jedi ?

* * *

Rey venait de se doucher et de s'habiller lorsqu'elle trouva Morri dans la Serre. Elle venait de finir son entraînement physique avec Korri.

Pendant ce temps, la Jeteuse de Sorts était en train d'étudier. L'ancienne pilleuse d'épaves avait fini par comprendre que la femme aux cheveux rouges n'était pas vraiment une femme d'action, contrairement à sa sœur. L'étude de vieux manuscrits la passionnait d'autant plus. Elle avait une pile de livres à sa droite et un nombre impressionnant de pages recouvertes de croquis ainsi que d'une fine écriture.

L'air de ne pas y toucher, la jeune femme s'approcha. Elle avait peut-être accepté de devenir une Initiée Sœur de la Nuit (tout du moins pour un temps), mais si elle pouvait récupérer des informations, la jeune femme n'était pas contre. Surtout qu'elle ne perdait jamais de vue l'idée de fuir cette base. Cela semblait mal parti, mais elle ne désespérait pas.

Morri releva les yeux de la page qu'elle étudiait avec des lunettes-loupes.

« Ne pense même pas à lire : tu ne vas pas comprendre un mot. »

Rey tira une des chaises qui se trouvait non loin et sans invitation, s'assit à côté de la femme aux cheveux rouges.

« C'est quelle langue ? demanda-t-elle. »

Morri mit ses lunettes dans ses cheveux et lui répondit avec un sourire en coin sur le visage :

« Du Sith. Du Haut Sith. Je suis en train de traduire des manuscrits en basic. C'est sans doute un des exercices les plus compliqués que j'ai eu à effectuer. »

En entendant ça, Rey fronça instinctivement le nez.

« Des écrits du Côté Obscur, n'est-ce pas ?

– Exact. Le Leader Suprême me les a généreusement prêtés. Ce sont des Manuscrits Sith. Malheureusement, je ne pourrai jamais les utiliser… Ce qui est bien dommage.

\- Pourquoi ça ?

\- Parce que je n'ai pas le talent nécessaire. »

Elle regarda alors en coin la jeune femme aux cheveux châtains et glissa :

« Mais toi tu l'as… Et je suis sûre qu'un jour, tu auras le niveau requis pour apprendre la Magie Sith. Quoiqu'un Holocron** est toujours plus pratique.

\- Oh, je n'en doute pas, rétorqua Rey. Mais jamais je n'y toucherai pour autant.

\- Ne jamais dire "jamais", tu le sais bien pourtant. Enfin, en attendant, jeune Initiée, si tu veux étudier avec moi... »

Elle attrapa alors un ouvrage qui faisait la taille de deux encyclopédies au minimum. La femme aux cheveux rouges lui colla sous le nez.

« Tiens, un herbier et une feuille. Je comptais commencer un peu plus tard ta formation en botanique, mais tant qu'à faire…

\- Les Sœurs de la Nuit étudient vraiment tout ça ?

\- Tu crois qu'on passe notre vie à comploter en marmonnant des formules obscures ? ricana Morri. Enfin, j'avouer que ça, c'est plutôt notre lubie… Mais sois sûre que cela te sera utile. Alors, maintenant tiens, et tu prends des notes sur les cinquante premières pages. Dans une semaine, je t'interrogerai dessus.

– Cinquante ? Mais c'est énorme ! protesta la jeune femme qui était déjà épuisée après l'entraînement du matin et de l'après-midi.

\- Peu m'importe ! Allez ! Au boulot ! »

Rey aurait aimé pouvoir dire qu'elle était de retour en enfance avec une maîtresse d'école qui voyait les choses un peu trop en grand. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Parce que tout ce à quoi elle avait eu le droit, c'était à une éducation minimaliste et au sable du désert de Jakku. Alors, elle râlait souvent des ordres que les deux sœurs lui donnaient. Mais finalement, cela ne la dérangeait pas plus que ça. Parce qu'elle n'était plus seule. Et qu'on s'occupait d'elle.

* * *

Morri devait avouer que Korri avait raison. Elle barricada son esprit un peu plus fermement. Elle savait déjà qu'elle l'avait cadenassé, mais elle ne pouvait empêcher une crainte sourde en elle qui lui disait que ce n'était pas suffisant. La femme aux cheveux rouges esquiva une nouvelle attaque. C'était impressionnant de voir à quel point il était plus puissant lorsqu'il était en colère. Mais malheureusement, sans contrôle, cela ne servait pas grand-chose.

La lame laser rouge rasa sa tête, emportant une mèche de cheveux avec elle tandis qu'elle reculait. Il fallait qu'elle arrête de fuir. Mais si elle le faisait, cela voulait dire qu'elle allait devoir attaquer. Ce qui était une mauvaise idée. La Sœur de la Nuit sentit une vague de la Force la percuter. Elle détendit son corps afin de mieux encaisser. Elle atterrit un peu en arrière, sur ses jambes et avant que son adversaire n'ait pu la toucher de nouveau, elle déploya son pouvoir pour le clouer au mur.

« J'aurais dû faire ça depuis le début… Mais bon… Maintenant, calme-toi ! Si j'avais cru dire ça un jour à un Sith… Je vous jure… marmonna-t-elle en serrant le bandage qu'elle s'était fait en quatrième vitesse lorsqu'elle s'était faite touchée à cause de son manque de prudence. »

Ce que lui avait demandé le Leader Suprême était vraiment un exercice compliqué. Cependant, si elle n'y arrivait pas, elle savait très bien que Snoke n'allait pas le laisser passer.

Elle sentit son maintien sur la Force claquer lorsque son adversaire se libéra. Morri jura.

Elle ne pouvait pas utiliser son arme. La Sœur de la Nuit adorait utiliser son fouet laser. Seulement, il n'était pas très utile lorsqu'il s'agissait de combattre un sabre normal. Enfin si, mais pas quand on ne voulait pas blesser son opposant. En effet, le fouet laser ne pouvait pas trancher contrairement au sabre, mais celui-ci ne pouvait pas non plus parer les mouvements d'une lame aussi flexible. Il avait des avantages et des inconvénients, cependant, c'était clairement une des armes les plus compliquées à maîtriser.

La femme aux cheveux rouges fit alors face au maître des Chevaliers de Ren. Il n'avait pas son masque et Morri voyait d'ici l'étrange regard de Kylo Ren. Un œil jaune et un œil noir. Se retrouver entre le Côté Obscur et le Lumineux sans parvenir à obtenir un équilibre et donc à devenir un Jedi gris. La Force n'était pas une chose facile. C'était d'ailleurs pour cette raison que Korri voulait que Rey soit totalement dans un des camps, quitte à ensuite utiliser des techniques du Côté Lumineux.

 _Objectif,_ pensa Morri, _le faire se calmer… D'habitude, il détruit les choses autour de lui. J'ai moyennement envie que ce soit moi. Et je n'ai pas envie d'aller directement au contact de son esprit au risque de finir comme Korri la dernière fois… Que faire ?_

Pendant que la Sœur de la Nuit réfléchissait intensément, Kylo ne perdit pas de temps, et s'étant trouvé une ennemie, commença à l'attaquer. L'autre esquivait toujours, mais l'instinct du brun qui avait pris le dessus sur sa raison lui indiquait qu'elle ne pourrait pas faire cela pendant bien longtemps. Le Kylo un poil plus raisonnable était en effet en ce moment enfermé dans sa tête, sans pouvoir y faire grand-chose excepté subir toute la rage qu'il ressentait à l'idée de se faire manipuler ainsi. Cela le motivait d'autant plus pour faire chuter Rey. En parlant d'elle, le maître des Chevaliers de Ren tentait de la contacter sans vraiment y penser, comme si cela lui aurait apporté du réconfort. Sauf que c'était peine perdue.

Il savait, même en étant coincé dans sa propre tête, que cela ne durerait pas longtemps. Les crises étaient violentes et courtes. Il devait absolument trouver un moyen de régler ce problème définitivement. C'était même vital. Le Leader Suprême n'accepterait pas encore ça plusieurs années. Pourtant, ce n'était pas la bonne volonté qui manquait à Kylo.

Morri finit par se décider et tenta sa chance. Elle déverrouilla son esprit et d'un coup, essaya de prendre sous son emprise Kylo Ren. C'était une des capacités enseignées à toutes les Sœurs de la Nuit. Devenir une parfaite manipulatrice afin de faire de n'importe qui son pantin. Étant une Jeteuse de Sorts, on pouvait dire qu'elle excellait dans le domaine.

Malheureusement, pas suffisamment. La femme se heurta à une rage qui la fit hoqueter. _Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?!_ Alors qu'elle allait se faire blesser, la Sœur de la Nuit reprit in extremis ses esprits et esquiva. Son bras droit lui faisait mal. Une bataille de volonté s'engagea alors. Pour autant, elle savait qu'elle n'arriverait pas à prendre le dessus. Elle ne savait où le brun était allé pêcher toute cette colère et cette haine envers tout et rien, les autres, lui-même. Peu importait. Et en fait, elle ne voulait pas le savoir.

La Force rendait l'atmosphère électrique. Heureusement que la salle d'entraînement avait été conçue pour résister à de violents combats.

Morri fit léviter jusque dans sa main un bâton d'entraînement. Tandis qu'elle paraît une attaque, le sabre de Kylo le trancha en deux. La femme aux cheveux rouges jura une nouvelle fois et tenta de viser la garde. Aucun effet : les deux petits lasers sur les côtés le réduisirent en cendre. Cette histoire devenait très compliquée.

Elle était irritée. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes que quelqu'un lui résiste. D'ailleurs, elle avait pensé qu'elle se débrouillerait plutôt bien lorsqu'elle avait annoncé qu'elle allait remplacer Korri. Grossière erreur.

Et ce qui devait arriver arriva. Au moment où elle s'y attendait le moins, l'esprit de Kylo rentra en collision avec le sien. Il la balaya. Littéralement. Et sans aucune pitié. La femme en eut le souffle coupé. Elle s'écroula au sol tandis que le brun se figeait.

À l'intérieur d'elle-même, Morri se débattait dans une mer, une tempête… Elle ne savait pas trop. Elle coulait, paniquait. Elle était _terrifiée_. Plus encore que lorsqu'elle avait été présentée au Leader Suprême pour la première fois. Plus encore que lorsqu'elle s'était retrouvée seule face à un Acklay*** à à peine onze ans. Plus que lorsqu'elle avait dû subir les châtiments de la Mère Leincoa parce qu'elle avait fouillé dans les ouvrages qui lui étaient interdits. C'était terrible. Vraiment terrible. Elle comprenait maintenant pourquoi Snoke voulait impérativement le pouvoir de Kylo Ren. Pourquoi il avait perverti Ben Solo. Peu importait ses origines : ce garçon avait les ténèbres dans le sang.

Morri se sentait partir. Elle savait que si elle ne résistait pas un peu, elle se retrouverait dans un état bien pire que celui de Korri, la fois dernière. Elle avait enfin son explication à l'état de l'esprit de sa sœur lorsqu'elle l'avait récupérée.

Alors, dans un dernier sursaut de désespoir, tandis que des larmes coulaient sur ses joues sans qu'elle s'en rende compte, elle se souvint d'un des Manuscrits Sith qu'elle avait traduits. Elle n'était pas censée l'utiliser. La Sœur de la Nuit le savait, elle le sentait. Or, ce genre d'impression lui avait sauvé la vie plusieurs fois. Cependant, elle n'avait pas le choix. Donc, elle y alla à l'instinct.

La Sœur de la Nuit rassembla ce qui lui restait de volonté et la projeta dans la tempête. Elle attrapa le premier souvenir qu'elle rencontra et le matérialisa dans la réalité. Une illusion. Une tentative de Magie Sith un peu bancale. Une vive douleur lui parcourut le corps.

Kylo vit alors devant ses yeux apparaître… Han Solo. Le choc fut violent et le tumulte se stoppa d'un coup, la tempête devint une spirale, une sorte de maelstrom dans sa tête. L'Illusion se mit à grésiller quelque peu, mais cela fut suffisant. Le brun haleta, les yeux exorbités, tout en tombant à genoux face à Morri.

La Sœur de la Nuit sentit le brun se retirer de son cerveau. Alors qu'elle allait soupirer de soulagement, elle sentit un nouveau poids peser sur elle. Encore pire que ce qu'elle venait de subir. Avant qu'elle ne s'évanouisse, Morri entendit une voix siffler, s'insinuer, suinter dans ce qui restait de son esprit abîmé.

 _Ne réutilise jamais notre savoir, insecte. Tu ne le mérites pas. Si tu le fais, ce ne sera plus un simple avertissement…_

* * *

Rey transportait dans ses bras deux petits livrets : _Rapport d'étude sur les Chawix****_ et É _tude sur les Reeksa***** dans leur milieu d'origine_. Elle détestait la botanique. Autant apprendre à faire des potions avec Morri était amusant et faire du jardinage avait quelque chose de relaxant. Mais avaler des tonnes d'informations sur la structure des plantes, non. Clairement non. Cependant, ça, la Jeteuse de Sorts s'en moquait totalement : c'était une professeure exigeante et elle le resterait.

Toujours est-il que la Sœur de la Nuit l'avait envoyée dans la bibliothèque faire des recherches à propos des Chawix. La femme aux cheveux rouges avait visiblement une sorte d'obsession pour cette espèce et tenait à ce que Rey l'étudie en profondeur. Quant à la raison pour laquelle elle avait un traité sur les Reeksa, dans les mains, c'était pour prendre un peu d'avance : elle voulait se préparer psychologiquement avant de se faire assommer par Morri… mais aussi avant qu'elle ne lui colle la plante dans la main pour qu'elle en voie par elle-même les effets. Oui, elle en était capable.

La bibliothèque de la base d'Hadzuska était assez étrange. En effet, c'était un curieux mélange entre l'ancien et le moderne. Ancien parce que tous les ouvrages étaient sur papier et moderne parce que tout le design de la pièce était au goût du jour. C'était assez particulier, mais cela dégageait une sérénité qui contrastait avec le contenu de certains bouquins présents.

D'ailleurs, tout le monde n'avait pas l'accès à l'endroit. Ce qui faisait que Rey avait une peur bleue de croiser Snoke au détour d'une étagère, comme un diable sortant de sa boîte. Mais Morri l'avait envoyée ici et lui avait dit qu'elle ne voulait pas la voir dans la Serre avant qu'elle n'ait fait un dossier de minimum huit pages sur les Chawix. En ce moment, la Sœur de la Nuit était de toute façon particulièrement sur les nerfs. Elle était stressée et semblait prête à sauter à la gorge du premier venu. L'ancienne pilleuse d'épaves ne savait pas pourquoi, et à la réflexion, elle ne le voulait pas.

La jeune femme s'assit à une table. Elle souffla en ouvrant le Rapport d'étude et commença à lire, une tablette à proximité pour prendre des notes. Cela allait encore être long et fastidieux, cette histoire.

À peine vingt minutes plus tard et un schéma recopié trois fois pour qu'il ressemble encore une fois à quelque chose, elle entendit une voix grave aux accents synthétiques :

« Les Chawix hein… Rassure-moi, elle n'en a pas ramené un nouveau sur la base, hein ? »

Rey releva la tête et regarda Kylo Ren avec un air revêche. Il avait quant à lui un énorme livre à la couverture en cuir noir ainsi qu'une tablette. Elle l'avait recroisé plusieurs fois dans ses rêves. Pour autant, cela ne faisait pas d'eux deux les meilleurs amis du monde. Surtout que le brun faisait des efforts pour être sympathique avec elle. Ce qui était déjà un exploit.

« Elle en avait ramené un ? répondit-elle, perplexe. »

Kylo s'assit face à elle. Il y avait cinq autres tables, mais non. Il avait décidé que ce serait ici qu'il s'installerait.

« Oui… Avec Korri. Ce truc a terrorisé tous les officiers qui voulaient rentrer dans la Serre. Avant que le Leader Suprême n'intervienne, Hux a voulu s'en occuper et serait mort si Korri ne l'avait pas sauvé…

\- On dirait que tu en es déçu… marmonna l'Initiée. »

Et il fallait bien avouer que même avec un masque et la voix modifiée, Rey pouvait percevoir l'amusement du Maître des Chevaliers de Ren. Ce type de sensation lui arrivait de plus en plus lorsqu'ils étaient à proximité, mais la jeune femme faisait de son mieux pour l'ignorer et barricader son esprit.

« Moi ? Pas du tout voyons… Je ne vois pas où tu vas chercher ça, ricana le brun. »

Rey leva les yeux au ciel : l'inimitié entre les deux bras droits de Snoke n'était un secret pour personne. Elle se replongea alors son livre. Le silence se fit de nouveau. Jusqu'à ce que la jeune femme relève la tête et remarque que ce qu'il avait emprunté ressemblait fortement à un dictionnaire. Sous son masque, Kylo remarqua son attention et précisa :

« C'est du Haut-Sith.

\- Je sais.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Morri traduit des textes du Haut-Sith et a voulu m'apprendre la langue.

\- J'imagine que tu as refusé, glissa le disciple de Snoke.

– Bien entendu.

\- Tu as tort. Si tu avais accepté, ça m'aurait évité d'effectuer le travail que je suis en train de faire en ce moment même… »

L'ancienne pilleuse d'épaves fronça les sourcils : qu'est-ce que c'était encore que cette histoire ?

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- J'essaye de trouver des renseignements sur les Esprits Sith de Korriban.

\- Tu ne vas pas recommencer avec ça ?!

\- Si tu ne veux pas savoir comment tu t'es fait attirer jusqu'à la Chapelle du Repos des Seigneurs Noirs et surtout pourquoi, ça te regarde. Mais moi, ça m'intéresse. »

Kylo avait déjà essayé de la convaincre de s'intéresser aux Sith et à ce qui s'était produit lors de leur première rencontre dans le monde des rêves. Cependant, la jeune femme était restée sur ses positions : hors de question qu'elle étudie le Côté Obscur. Même si elle était terriblement intriguée. Elle préféra donc se replonger dans ce que sa terrible enseignante lui avait demandé.

Sauf que l'avoir sous les yeux en train de possiblement découvrir des réponses avait quelque chose d'irritant. Et de terriblement tentant. Rey rumina pendant quelques instants : elle savait qu'il était venu vers elle uniquement dans ce but. Mais elle n'avait aucune envie de lui donner raison. Pour autant, après un autre temps de délibération, elle grogna :

« Bon, OK. Tu m'énerves. Vas-y. Montre-moi. »

Le brun ricana puis susurra :

« Tu vois : j'obtiens toujours ce que je veux.

\- Oui, alors la dernière fois que tu m'as dit ça, t'as rien obtenu du tout, alors hein… »

Touché.

* * *

Rey n'avait jamais remarqué l'ouverture qui menait à l'extérieur, dans la serre. Elle était cachée derrière de la végétation plutôt dense. Il était tard et elle ne l'aurait jamais remarquée si la porte n'avait pas été ouverte et si elle n'avait pas vu Korri dehors.

L'Initiée était curieuse : que faisait la Sœur de la Nuit dehors alors qu'on lui avait bien dit que c'était très dangereux ? Quoique la femme aux cheveux rouges ne devrait pas avoir bien du mal à se défendre. Cependant, ce qui attira l'attention de Rey fut la manière dont elle était habillée. Korri portait une robe faite de voiles noirs et rouges, ils laissaient entrevoir une grande partie de sa peau tatouée. Sa longue chevelure était coiffée en un étrange montage qui lui faisait deux petites cornes sur le haut de sa tête. Elle n'avait pas de chaussures, mais ses chevilles ainsi que ses poignets étaient décorés de simples anneaux noirs.

Intriguée, la jeune femme se dirigea vers la sortie et s'aventura à l'extérieur. L'air était chaud, même en pleine nuit et la lune rouge était éclatante. Alors que Rey allait interpeller la Sœur de la Nuit sur la raison de son étrange comportement, cette dernière se mit à chanter :

 _ **You are the ocean's gray waves, destined to seek**_

[Tu es semblable aux vagues grises de l'océan, destinée à chercher]

 _ **Life beyond the shore just out of reach**_

[La vie au-delà de la rive hors de portée]

 _ **Yet the wates ever change, flowing like time**_

[Pourtant les eaux ne changent jamais, s'écoulant comme le temps]

 _ **The path is yours to climb**_

[Gravis cette voie qui s'ouvre à toi]

Sa voix était douce, mélodieuse, posée. Jamais Rey ne se serait attendue à la voir chanter ainsi. La voir chanter tout court en fait. Elle exécutait une dance délicate qui faisait voler les nombreux voiles de sa tenue.

 _ **In the white light, a hand reaches through**_

[Dans la lumière blanche, une main tendue]

 _ **A double-edged blade cuts your heart in two**_

[Une lame à double tranchant coupe ton cœur en deux]

 _ **Waking dreams fade away,**_

[Les rêves éveillés disparaissent]

 _ **Embrace the brand-new day**_

[Embrasse le jour nouveau]

Rey sentait que l'air se chargeait d'une spiritualité qu'elle n'avait encore jamais connue. Ses sens étaient plus aiguisés, elle se sentait bien. Comme si elle avait trouvé sa place dans ce paysage apocalyptique.

 _ **Sing with me a song of birthrights and love**_

[Chante avec moi une chanson de droits du sang et d'amour]

 _ **The light scatters to the sky above**_

[La lumière se disperse haut vers le ciel] _ **  
Dawn breaks through the gloom, white as a bone**_

[L'aube traverse les ténèbres, blanche tel un os] _ **  
Lost in thoughts all alone**_

[Perdue seule dans mes pensées]

La scène était envoûtante. Progressivement, l'Initiée sentait les flux de Force qui courraient sur la planète. La Sœur de la Nuit faisait voler la poussière rouge à chacun de ses mouvements.

 _ **You are the ocean's gray waves, destined to seek**_

[Tu es semblable aux vagues grises de l'océan, destinées à chercher] _ **  
Life beyond the shore just out of reach**_

[La vie au-delà de la rive juste hors de portée] _ **  
Yet the waters ever change, flowing like time**_

[Pourtant les eaux ne changent jamais, s'écoulant comme le temps] _ **  
The path is yours to climb**_

[Gravis cette voie qui s'offre à toi]

Rey pouvait presque voir les vagues, la mer. Ce dont elle ne cessait de rêver sans pouvoir le toucher. Ce que Kylo avait vu dans son esprit. Ce qui était sa destinée.

 _ **Embrace the dark you call a home,**_

[Embrasse les ténèbres que tu appelles refuge] _ **  
Gaze upon an empty, white throne**_

[Regarde un trône blanc vacant] _ **  
A legacy of lies,**_

[Un héritage fait de mensonges,] _ **  
A familiar disguise**_

[Une mascarade familière]

Quelque chose au fond de son cœur s'éveillait. Son esprit s'ouvrait. Sa sensibilité se faisait plus forte. Elle sentait les paroles raisonner dans son âme comme quelque chose de familier.

 _ **Sing with me a song of conquest and fate**_

[Chante avec moi une chanson de conquête et de destinée] _ **  
The black pillar cracks beneath its weight**_

[Le pilier sombre se fissure sous son propre poids] _ **  
Night breaks through the day, hard as a stone**_

[La nuit traverse le jour, dure telle une pierre] _ **  
Lost in thoughts all alone**_

[Perdue seule dans mes pensées]

Rey ne savait pas à quel côté de la Force appartenait cette chanson, mais elle sentait qu'il s'agissait de la Magie des Ombres. Quelque chose d'ancien et qui l'appelait. Quelque chose qui avait dormi pendant bien longtemps et qui la cherchait à présent.

 _ **The path you walk on belongs to destiny, just let it flow**_

[Tu arpentes le chemin du destin, laisse-toi tout simplement aller] _ **  
All of your joy and your pain will fall like the tide, lets it flow**_

[Toute ta joie et ta douleur sombreront comme une vague, laisse aller. ]

 _ **Life is not just filled with happiness, nor sorrow**_

[La vie n'est pas seulement remplie de bonheur ni de chagrin] _ **  
Even the thorn in your heart, in time it may become a rose**_

[Même la ronce dans ton cœur, pourrait devenir une rose au cours du temps]

L'ancienne pilleuse d'épaves ne comprenait pas la langue que chantait Korri, mais elle en percevait confusément le sens. Elle avait juste envie de se laisser porter. Elle était libérée de ses chaînes, charmée par ce qu'elle entendait.

 _ **A burdened heart sinks into the ground**_

[Un cœur lourd coule vers le sol] _ **  
A veil falls away without a sound**_

[Un voile tombe sans un bruit] _ **  
Not day nor night, wrong nor right**_

[Ni jour ni nuit, ni faux ni vrai] _ **  
For truth and peace you fight**_

[Tu te bas pour la vérité et la paix]

Les multiples défenses qui entouraient l'esprit de Rey se désagrégeaient de seconde en seconde. Ses pensées s'échappaient comme le sang d'une plaie béante. Si Kylo s'était intéressé à elle à cet instant, il aurait pu parcourir les méandres de son âme sans le moindre effort.

 _ **Sing with me a song of silence and blood**_

[Chante avec moi une chanson de silence et de sang] _ **  
The rain falls, but can't wash away the mud**_

[La pluie tombe, mais ne peut chasser la boue] _ **  
Within my ancient heart dwells madness and pride**_

[Dans mon cœur antique demeurent folie et orgueil] _ **  
Can no one hear my cry**_

[Personne ne peut entendre mes pleurs]

Inconsciemment, l'ancienne pilleuse d'épaves se rapprocha de Korri, fredonnant l'air de ce chant qui remontait du fond des âges et faisait voler de petites particules lumineuses rouges et bleues autour d'elles.

 _ **You are the ocean's gray waves, destined to seek**_

[Tu es semblable aux vagues grises de l'océan, destinées à chercher] _ **  
Life beyond the shore, just out of reach**_

[La vie au-delà de la rive juste hors de portée] _ **  
Yet the waters ever change, flowing like time**_

[Pourtant les eaux ne changent jamais, s'écoulant comme le temps] _ **  
The path is yours to climb**_

[Gravis cette voie qui s'offre à toi]

Elle se sentait appelée, destinée à suivre ce que clamaient les paroles. Comme une impérieuse mission à laquelle elle ne pourrait échapper. La fortune l'avait menée sur cette voie et c'était à elle d'en profiter. Elle qui n'était plus cette pilleuse d'épaves, ce petit rat du désert. Elle était celle que la Force avait choisie pour son réveil. Que ce soit la Lumière ou les Ténèbres.

 _ **You are the ocean's gray waves.**_

[Tu es les vagues grises de l'océan.]

La voix de Korri se tut enfin. Le fragile équilibre où chaque être retenait son souffle se brisa. La Sœur de la Nuit se retourna vers Rey :

« C'est ça, ce que j'attends de toi… »

* * *

Cette fois-ci, c'était Kylo qui avait débarqué dans le rêve de Rey. Cela n'arrivait pas à chaque fois. L'Initiée avait plutôt tendance à arriver dans le monde du brun. C'était sans doute parce que l'attraction du Côté Obscur agissait bien sur la jeune femme. Même si elle aurait mieux aimé s'étouffer que de l'avouer.

Elle l'avait emmené à Jakku. C'était le seul endroit qu'elle connaissait réellement bien. Bien sûr, elle commençait à bien se repérer dans la base d'Hadzuska, cependant, elle n'avait pas envie de voir l'endroit où elle était quasiment prisonnière. Même si elle commençait à s'y habituer.

L'avant-poste de Niima était un lieu qu'elle détestait. Notamment parce qu'on y trouvait Unkar Plutt. C'était une créature qu'elle avait eu plusieurs fois envie de voir disparaître. Plus encore maintenant qu'elle se doutait que c'était lui qui l'avait dénoncée lorsqu'elle avait trouvé BB-8. Kylo dut le sentir puisqu'un léger sourire s'imprima sur son visage.

Toujours est-il qu'à cet instant, l'endroit était totalement désert. Rey n'avait pas envie de l'amener chez elle. C'était accepté qu'il découvre son monde et l'avoir dans la tête était déjà suffisant.

Le brun s'assit sur à une des tables qui étaient disposées près de la boutique du ferrailleur. Il ne portait pas ses habituelles robes noires : il faisait bien trop chaud ici. L'ancienne pilleuse d'épaves, en short, se sentait très bien.

« Alors… C'est là que tu as vécu ? demanda-t-il. »

Rey se retourna, plissa les yeux, et s'assit à côté de lui.

« Oui… On m'a amenée ici à l'âge de quoi… Cinq ans ? J'ai pillé des épaves pendant tellement longtemps, qu'à la fin, je les connaissais par cœur. »

C'était bien la première fois que la jeune femme lui parlait de ça. Kylo écoutait très attentivement : s'il pouvait avoir des éléments en plus pour la faire tomber dans le Côté Obscur, il n'était pas contre. Mais pas seulement. Pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il s'intéressait de plus en plus à Rey. Et pas forcément pour des raisons qu'il voulait s'avouer.

« Tu n'aimes pas cette planète, hein…

– Non. Et je ne pense pas non plus que tu l'aimerais. Personne ne peut l'aimer.

\- Un jour, je te montrerai Naboo. »

L'Initiée le regarda avec de grands yeux interrogatifs. Il était vrai que cette phrase pouvait sonner très étrangement. Toutefois, le brun se contenta de répondre :

« C'est la planète où j'ai passé une partie de mon enfance… La planète de ma grand-mère… Si tu as été impressionné par Takodana, tu en seras ravie. On considère que c'est un des plus beaux endroits de la galaxie. »

Rey resta silencieuse puis murmura :

« Pourquoi es-tu tombé dans le Côté Obscur ?

\- Parce que c'était mon destin. Parce que c'était mon héritage.

\- Il n'y a pas de destin.

\- Tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'il y en a un. Et que tu en as un aussi. »

Il plongea alors son regard noir dans le sien. C'était comme se perdre au sein des étoiles. Il avait quelque chose d'envoûtant. La jeune femme cherchait quelque chose à l'intérieur sans parvenir à le déterminer. Pourquoi ? Voilà tout ce qu'elle voulait savoir. Pourquoi un fils en était-il réduit à une telle extrémité qu'il devait tuer son père ? Ce genre de situation n'aurait pas dû exister.

« _La paix est un mensonge, il n'y a que la passion._ _Par la passion, j'ai la puissance._ _Par la puissance, j'ai le pouvoir._ _Par le pouvoir, j'ai la victoire._ _Par la victoire, mes chaînes se brisent._ _La Force me libérera._ »

Ces mots avaient un côté curieusement envoûtant. Comme ses yeux. Rey se sentait comme un papillon de nuit qui s'approchait d'une source lumineuse : elle allait à sa perte. De son côté, Kylo était prêt à la manipuler pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait. Et en l'occurrence à cet instant, c'était elle. Bien sûr qu'il s'était retrouvé à plusieurs moments attirés vers elle, comme si le fil du destin les avait liés, mais il n'avait jamais cédé. Sans doute parce qu'il ne savait pas la manière dont réagirait son Maître s'il s'en rendait compte.

Leurs esprits étaient plus proches qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais été. Cela créait une intimité très particulière. Elle était à cet instant absolument à croquer. Les cheveux à moitié détachés. Et puis le noir lui allait si bien. Puis, le brun se dit qu'il réfléchissait trop : il agissait presque toujours à l'instinct et cela n'allait pas se mettre à changer. Au diable les conséquences.

Il se rapprocha d'elle. Kylo était plus grand qu'elle. Il se pencha, ne la quittant toujours pas des yeux. Il avait appris à la connaître, ne serait-ce qu'un peu, depuis quelque temps. Notamment grâce à leurs débuts de recherches sur les Esprits Sith.

Rey ne savait pas trop ce qu'elle était en train de faire. Au fond d'elle, elle se doutait de ce qui allait se passer. Ce qui était assez étrange, c'est qu'elle s'en moquait complètement. Depuis qu'elle avait dû se débrouiller toute seule, elle vivait dans la raison. Elle réfléchissait toujours à ses actions auparavant. Mais depuis que la Force était rentrée dans sa vie, elle agissait par instinct. Et c'était une impression qui était d'autant plus importante lorsqu'elle était avec le Maître des Chevaliers de Ren. Cela se voyait d'ailleurs très bien que lorsqu'elle lui avait mis une claque.

Soudain, l'ancienne pilleuse d'épaves vit l'œil droit du brun changer. Du jaune commença à contaminer la profondeur sombre de son iris. Cela lui fit l'effet d'une douche glacée : qu'est-ce qu'elle était en train de faire à cet instant ? Elle se raidit et rougit. Et enfin, elle réagit.

« Arrête ça ! cria-t-elle. »

Elle le repoussa violemment et il fut expulsé de son rêve sur l'instant.

Définitivement, ce n'était peut-être pas la meilleure méthode pour l'attirer du Côté Obscur...

* * *

 **Lexique :**

 ***Initiée :** grosso modo, c'est le stade "apprentie" des Sœurs de la Nuit. Sinon, il y a les factionnaires, les sentinelles, les traqueuses, les chefs de patrouille, les instigatrices (que j'ai une mauvaise tendance à appeler inquisitrice (c'est à cause de Théo aussi !) et qui était l'ancien grade de Korri), les sorcières, les jeteuses de sorts (l'ancien grade de Morri), les gardiennes de la tradition et enfin les doyennes. Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous en apprendrez plus, plus tard.

 ****Holocron :** Dispositif technologique complexe basé sur un subtile mélange entre l'holographie et la Force. Les Holocrons étaient forgés par les Jedi et les Sith les plus puissants dans l'optique de transmettre leurs connaissances bien après leur mort. (Définition du site AnakinWorld que je vous conseille d'ailleurs)

 *****Acklay :** c'est une immense bestiole de trois mètres à six pattes avec des crocs et des griffes énormes, extrêmement résistante et tout un tas d'autres trucs qui la rendent pas facile à tuer. Un amour en somme.

 ******Chawix :** Végétal de Ansion, le Chawix était un spécimen venimeux porteur d'un poison neurotoxique. La plante ressemblait à des touffes de lierre entremêlé, légère et propulsée par le vent incessant de la planète, qui traversait les défilés. (Définition du site AnakinWorld)

 *******Reeksa :** Végétal de la planète Iego, le Reeksa était une plante carnivore qui possédait une taille suffisante pour s'attaquer à un humanoïde afin de subvenir à ses besoins. (Définition du site AnakinWorld)


	9. Chapitre VII - Partie II

**N.D.A. : Salut tout le monde ! Me revoilà assez rapidement pour un autre chapitre ! Deux semaines, ça va, j'ai fait largement pire ! Sinon, que dire... Ah oui, le chapitre VII n'aura finalement que deux parties au lieu de trois ce qui fait que la prochaine fois, on repasse à la trame "normale". J'espère que cela va vous plaire ! Je prends beaucoup de plaisir à écrire cette fic et j'espère que vous l'appréciez ! C'est assez difficile de faire tourner Rey du Côte Obscur de la Force, c'est pour cette raison aussi qu'il y a ces sauts dans le temps : pour qu'elle ait le temps de changer mais que je n'ai pas à le montrer de trop parce que je ne trouve pas ça naturel et aussi parce que je ne suis pas douée ! Ouais, je sais, je démonte ma fic moi-même, cherchez l'erreur ! Et puis surtout, ce que je trouve intéressant, ce n'est pas vraiment dans le fait qu'elle tourne du Côté Obscur, mais surtout ce qu'elle va faire lorsqu'elle y sera ! Je sais pas si je suis très claire, comme d'habitude...**

 **Bref, voili, voilou ! Merci à ceux qui suivent cette histoire et n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit comm', je suis toujours présente lorsqu'il s'agit de discuter !**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

Attention : ce chapitre (divisé en plusieurs parties) contient des scènes qui sont situées dans un intervalle de quatre mois. Elles sont dans **l'ordre chronologique**. Cependant, la deuxième peut être séparée de deux semaines de la première et la troisième d'un mois de la deuxième. Ce n'est pas spécialement important de savoir le temps qui se passe entre les différentes scènes.

* * *

 **Chapitre VII : Choix et Conséquences — partie II**

« Serstov Chide, vous êtes accusé de traîtrise envers le Premier Ordre. Vous avez transmis des informations à l'odieux ennemi appelé "Résistance" qui n'a que pour ignoble but de déstabiliser notre légitime pouvoir. Avez-vous quelque chose à dire pour votre défense ? »

Rey avait été obligée de venir. Si on lui avait demandé son avis, elle aurait surement passé ce moment enfermée dans la serre ou dans la bibliothèque. Non mieux : elle n'aurait tout simplement pas fait exécuter quelqu'un. Ça, c'était le mieux. Cependant, lorsque Morri lui avait dit de venir, elle avait bien compris qu'on ne lui laissait pas le choix.

Ils étaient dans un des plus grands hangars de la planète. L'ancienne pilleuse d'épaves n'était jamais venue ici. En même temps, cela faisait partie des endroits qui lui étaient interdits. Elle avait bien tenté plusieurs fois de s'y introduire, mais il y avait toujours des gardes.

Snoke était présent. En apparence, il pouvait sembler discret. Cependant, l'aura qui l'entourait le faisait rayonner comme un soleil noir. Personne ne pouvait me manquer. Dans son entourage proche se trouvaient les officiers supérieurs ainsi que quatre des Chevalier de Ren (en comptant leur maître) sur les sept. Rey collait quant à elle Korri le plus près possible. Sa présence avait quelque chose de rassurant, surtout lorsque cela faisait la deuxième fois que le Leader Suprême vous fixait d'une manière plus que prononcée. La population de la base était quant à elle sur les côtés.

Le silence était religieux tandis que le général Hux tournait autour de ces personnes comme un chat autour de souris. On sentait qu'il prenait du plaisir à tenir dans la paume de sa main la vie des quatre opposants.

« Jamais vous ne contrôlerez la galaxie. Jamais. Les tyrans de votre espèce finissent toujours par tomber ! brava le pauvre Serstov. »

Le rouquin le regarda alors d'un air serein et murmura :

« Vous venez prononcer votre dernière erreur. Ici, il ne faut jamais dire "jamais". »

Et sur ces paroles qui avaient résonné dans toute la salle malgré le fait qu'elles aient été prononcées à voix basse, le général Hux abattit le malheur.

Rey sursauta et commença à regarder ailleurs afin d'éviter de contempler ce triste spectacle. L'une des femmes qui étaient elles aussi prêtes à mourir se mit à pleurer. Cependant, elle entendit une voix raisonner dans son esprit. Elle la connaissait bien, mais elle était bien importune à cet instant.

« _Ne détourne pas le regard !_ lui ordonna Kylo en la forçant à regarder. _Si tu le fais, le Suprême Leader le saura. Or, cela ne peut être une bonne chose._ »

Il avait envahi son esprit et bloquait le moindre ses mouvements, l'obligeant à poser son regard sur la scène d'exécution qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. La cervelle du premier condamné était déjà rependue sur le sol. L'Initiée n'osait imaginer la terreur que devaient ressentir les enfants qui voyaient cela.

« _Ils n'ont pas peur… Pour eux, ces gens ne sont que des traites qui ne méritent pas la vie._

 _\- Vous avez beau vous faire passer pour des personnes qui gouvernent de manière raisonnée, au fond, vous n'êtes que des tueurs sans pitié !_ gronda-t-elle en réponse, sans colère couvant comme les braises. _Comment osez-vous montrer de telles choses à des enfants ! Ils ne méritent pas ça ! Ils sont innocents !_

 _\- Parce que tu crois que la Résistance traite gentiment les espions du Nouvel Ordre qu'elle trouve ? Ne sois donc pas si naïve ! Surtout que toi aussi, tu fais à ce jour partie du Premier Ordre. Et je peux te jurer que si tu tombais sur des Résistants, ils n'hésiteraient pas à t'attaquer et à te tuer parce que tu es l'ennemie. Mais maintenant, tais-toi. Sinon, le Leader Suprême va finir par remarquer ce que je suis en train de faire. »_

Alors la jeune femme se força. Elle n'avait pas envie de voir ça. Rey ne voulait pas. Depuis qu'elle était sur Jakku, elle avait assisté à de nombreuses scènes de violence. Cependant, c'était majoritairement pour des questions de survie. Ici, elle y faisait face dans toute sa pureté. C'était aseptisé dans un sens, et ça n'en rendait l'acte que plus terrible.

Elle se laissa alors son esprit vagabonder. Il s'enfonça sans remords dans la tornade que représentaient les méandres du cerveau de Kylo Ren. C'était sans aucun doute le meilleur moyen pour résister à l'envie de se mettre à faire voler Hux jusqu'au mur. Elle avait envie de s'énerver. La meilleure chose à faire dans ce genre de cas était de se mettre à frapper sur quelqu'un. Et Rey avait trouvé son parfait défouloir. Par chance, cela ne dérangeait pas trop le brun qui voyait juste ça comme un moyen de l'attirer vers le Côté Obscur.

Le rouquin se tourna vers la femme qui gémissait en pleurant près du cadavre tout frais.

« Bien. Maintenant, Madgina Chide, reconnaissez-vous également les faits qui viennent d'être reprochés à votre mari ? »

* * *

« Laissez-moi passer, ordonna Rey d'un ton sans appel. »

Pendant un instant, le soldat sembla hésiter. Cependant, cela ne dura pas longtemps : la jeune femme avait annihilé toute sa volonté. L'Initiée avait découvert qu'elle était très douée en la matière. Elle n'arrivait pas à décider si c'était une bonne chose ou non, en général. Mais dans ce cas-ci, c'était clairement la première option.

Voir toutes ces personnes exécutées avait été une sorte de détonateur pour Rey : en aucun cas, elle ne voulait pas rester plus longtemps. Ces gens étaient totalement fous et venaient de le prouver. C'est pourquoi elle avait décidé de partir. Bien entendu, ce qu'elle abandonnait derrière elle comme Korri ou même sa sœur lui manquerait (elle savait que Kylo la traquerait dans ses rêves). Cependant, jamais elle ne l'avouerait. Parce que ce serait confirmer le fait qu'elle avait aimé passer du temps ici. Or, c'était trahir la Résistance. Un peu comme si elle disait qu'elle comprenait la manière de penser du Premier Ordre à propos des espions.

Elle passa devant le Stormtrooper sans même y jeter un coup d'œil. Elle ne s'en rendait pas compte, néanmoins, toutes les personnes qui la voyaient à cet instant la prenaient pour un membre des Chevaliers de Ren. Elle dégageait cette aura intimidante qui les caractérisait tous.

Elle entra enfin dans le couloir qui menait à une des plateformes de décollage. Avec un peu de chance, elle arriverait à trouver un vaisseau pour quitter cet endroit. Elle était peut-être encore novice et ses tours de manipulations un peu bancales, toutefois, elle était capable de se débrouiller.

Alors qu'elle allait se féliciter pour son action en ouvrant de nouveau une porte, elle sentit un bras lui entourant la taille et elle se retrouva bientôt attirée contre une haute stature. Rey savait exactement qui se trouvait derrière elle. Cette présence lui était devenue familière.

« Le petit rat du désert aurait-il l'intention de s'enfuir sans même nous dire au revoir ? murmura Kylo à travers son masque.

\- ça dépend… Est-ce que tu vas me laisser le faire ? rétorqua la jeune femme en ne bougeant pas d'un millimètre. »

L'Initiée savait très bien que si elle se battait maintenant, elle ne ferait pas le poids face à lui. En plein milieu du premier, cela aurait été clairement une mauvaise idée. Son plan de fuite était en train de tomber à l'eau. Il y a quelque temps, Rey aurait tout de suite attaqué pour se détacher. Plus maintenant. Aujourd'hui, elle savait qu'il y avait mieux à faire que de se cabrer.

« Tu sais bien que non. Je te l'ai déjà dit : tu ne peux pas t'enfuir. Je le saurai immédiatement et je te traquerai jusqu'au bout de la galaxie s'il le faut pour te récupérer.

– Dois-je prendre ça pour une menace ?

\- Un simple fait. »

Il y eut un temps de silence pendant lequel le silence fut religieux. Kylo la serra un peu plus contre lui. Il avait beau dire qu'il ne la menaçait pas, c'était clairement un avertissement.

« J'imagine que ma tentative tombe à l'eau… marmonna-t-elle.

\- Au moins, Korri sera ravie de voir que tu fais des progrès dans l'art de la manipulation.

\- Tu vas leur dire ? Aux autres… Au Leader Suprême… »

Le Maître des Chevaliers de Ren sembla réfléchir pendant quelques instants. Ils parurent particulièrement longs à la jeune femme : elle savait que si Snoke apprenait ce qu'elle avait tenté de faire, elle allait faire face à sa punition. Et vu ce qu'elle en savait, elle préférait l'éviter au maximum. Même si elle se doutait bien qu'elle ne serait pas tuée.

« Eh bien… À la réflexion… Qu'est-ce que je gagne à cacher cette petite escapade ?

\- Un merci de ma part ? proposa Rey sur le ton de la plaisanterie. »

Kylo se pencha par-dessus son épaule. Il aurait paru terrifiant à n'importe qui. Cependant, pas à Rey. Parce qu'elle sentait très bien qu'il était amusé, et non en colère. Le fait qu'elle se comporte ainsi le confortait dans une partie de sa pensée à laquelle la jeune femme n'avait pas accès.

« Je suis un peu plus exigeant que ça.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

Elle eut à peine le temps de finir sa phrase que Kylo la fit se retourner et la bloqua contre le mur.

« Tu le sais très bien, gronda-t-il même si cela ressemblait plus à un ronronnement aux oreilles de Rey. Je veux que tu rejoignes ta vraie nature. Je veux que tu l'embrasses et que tu ne la lâches plus. Et je veux que tu me la donnes. Parce que ce sera ton choix et que tu le désireras de ton cœur. Vu ?

– Vu, confirma la jeune femme en se dégageant. »

Tout ce qu'il souhaitait, c'était la faire tomber du Côté Obscur. Et elle savait qu'il ferait tout pour y parvenir parce que ça le rendrait plus fort. Voulant croire qu'elle était à peu près sortie d'affaire, la jeune femme se dirigea vers la sortie. Sa tentative avait échoué. Tant pis : elle réitérait l'initiative à un nouveau moment. Même si elle se doutait qu'avec le lien qu'elle entretenait avec Kylo Ren, c'était peine perdue.

« Qui te dit que c'est la seule chose que je veux ? l'interrompit le Maître des Chevaliers de Ren. »

Visiblement d'humeur quelque peu joueuse, il lui envoya une image par son lien mental. En la recevant, la jeune femme écarquilla les yeux et rougit légèrement. Pour la surprendre, il l'avait surprise. Cependant, cela ne l'étonnait pas plus que cela à la réflexion : elle avait compris ses intentions plusieurs fois à travers les rêves depuis qu'elle l'avait emmené à Jakku. Mais elle ne lui avait jamais donné satisfaction. Cela aurait été trahir la mémoire de Han, de Finn et des autres par la même occasion. Et puis de toute façon, cela aurait été vraiment trop étrange à son goût. Or, à ce propos, ses inclinations étaient plutôt simples. Elle se refit une contenance et se retourna vers lui, un sourcil levé :

Enfin ici, il lui demandait clairement de choisir entre ce qu'il lui avait montré et la punition de Snoke. C'était très retors de sa part. Tout à fait dans son style en somme. Le Premier Ordre était vraiment composé de vipères.

« Ton prix pour son silence est un peu trop élevé à mon goût, se contenta-t-elle de répondre d'une voix qui se voulait neutre.

\- Tu trouves ? Ce n'est pas la mer à boire.

\- Pour toi, tu veux dire. Pour moi, c'est une autre histoire. »

Le tout était de rester calme.

« Je prends ça pour un "non" ? glissa le brun.

– Effectivement. Je préfère mourir plutôt que céder.

– Bon… J'aurai essayé, soupira-t-il. Allez, retourne à la Serre. Si je t'y reprends une fois de plus, là tu auras du souci à te faire. »

Kylo secoua la tête lorsque la jeune femme ne fut plus dans son champ de vision : il était vraiment trop permissif avec elle...

* * *

« _Sing with me a song of conquest and fate_ … »

Korri fredonnait encore et toujours ce même air lorsque Rey rentra dans la Serre. Elle cherchait Morri afin de lui donner ses recherches sur les reeksas. La Sœur de la Nuit n'avait pas voulu lui dire la véritable signification de cet air et ne semblait pas prête à le faire. D'ailleurs, dès qu'elle sentit que son Initiée l'entendait, elle laissa sa voix mourir. Elle avait un sécateur à la lame renforcée dans la main et se préoccupait des pistils de grandes fleurs violettes qui luisaient dans le noir.

« Tu cherches quelqu'un ? demanda la femme aux cheveux rouges en continuant son travail.

– Morri.

\- Elle est dans le bloc des soins. Pourquoi ?

\- Je dois lui rendre ça, indiqua Rey en lui tendant sa petite tablette. »

Korri posa ses ciseaux et retira ses gants. Elle prit l'objet des mains de l'ancienne pilleuse d'épaves et commença à lire en diagonale.

« Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

\- J'en pense que Morri va s'arracher les cheveux. »

Ça avait au moins le mérite d'être franc. Pourtant, cela irrita la jeune femme qui avait mis plus de quatre à le faire et en était plutôt satisfaite. La Sœur de la Nuit dut le sentir puisqu'elle eut un petit sourire :

« Hum… Comment te dire ? Tes informations sont correctes. Et c'est plutôt bien organisé… Mais c'est indigeste. Tu écris comme tu parles. Cela donne un style assez mauvais et il y a pas mal d'erreurs de syntaxe ainsi que d'orthographe.

– Excuse-moi de ne pas avoir eu la chance d'avoir une éducation fine et complète, grinça la jeune femme.

– Oh, mais ce n'est pas un reproche. C'est rarement quelque chose d'inné. Mais on va remédier à ça au fil du temps, ne t'inquiète pas. Quand on en aura fini avec toi, tu n'auras en aucun cas à rougir face aux intellectuels du Premier Ordre. Allez, assieds-toi là. On va corriger tout ça. »

C'est ainsi que Morri commença à disséquer le texte en basic de la jeune femme. Elle lui posait sans cesse des questions à Rey sur l'utilisation de tel ou tel mot, la tournure de cette phrase et tout un tas d'autres choses. L'ancienne pilleuse d'épaves devait se creuser la tête pour y répondre. Elle percevait confusément le début d'un univers très particulier.

« Tu sais, on pourrait penser que l'écriture, les mots ne sont pas très utiles dans un endroit où c'est la force qui prévaut. C'est une grossière erreur. Le savoir, c'est le pouvoir. Les mots ont plusieurs sens et sont traîtres, dangereux. C'est grâce à eux qu'on crée les lois. C'est grâce à eux qu'on les tord. Ce n'est qu'un exemple parmi tant d'autres. Lorsque ta formation sera terminée, tu seras confrontée à un monde où l'arme dont il faudra te servir ne sera pas la Force. Et je compte bien ne pas te laisser sans défense face à cette bande de vipères. »

Elles continuèrent ainsi pendant encore une bonne heure. Morri n'avait pas encore pointé le bout de son nez et le ciel rouge commençait déjà à s'assombrir. La jeune femme, même si elle intégrait rapidement les règles de grammaire qui lui avaient échappées, avait du mal à comprendre l'intérêt de remplacer tel mot par un autre.

« C'est drôle… Tu me fais penser à moi lorsque j'étais encore en pleine formation… »

La Sœur de la Nuit avait un air nostalgique qui flottait sur son visage. Rey fronça le nez en entendant cela. Ce n'était pas spécialement ce qu'elle avait d'entendre même si elle appréciait beaucoup la femme aux cheveux rouges. Cette dernière parlait rarement de son passé. Elle sauta donc sur l'occasion pour en apprendre plus :

« Tu es née dans une communauté de Sœurs de la Nuit ?

– Oui… Je suis la fille de la Mère Leincoa. »

L'Initiée fronça les sourcils : elle en avait déjà entendu parler et savoir qu'elle avait été la mère des jumelles était plutôt surprenant. Korri eut un petit rire :

« Tu es surprise à ce point ?

\- Tu avais dit qu'elle avait été tuée par une rivale… Mais que Morri aurait bien aimé la supprimer.

\- C'est vrai.

\- Mais, protesta la jeune femme, c'était votre mère !

\- Et alors ? Le boss a bien tué son père. Tu sais, la famille est quelque chose de tout relatif. Chez les Sœurs de la Nuit, l'instinct maternel n'est pas très développé et les enfants sont plutôt élevés en groupe. Et puis, Leincoa était une vraie salope. Il n'y a pas d'autres mots. Je ne sais pas le nombre de fois où l'on a été punies, mais c'est assez impressionnant. Morri plus que moi d'ailleurs.

\- J'aurais plutôt vu le contraire… fit l'ancienne pilleuse d'épaves.

\- Comme beaucoup, j'imagine. Le problème c'est que moi j'étais une casse-cou qui crapahutait partout. J'étais complètement inconsciente, mais excepté ma vie, je ne mettais pas grand monde en danger et je ne dérangeais pas des masses. J'étais juste la fille bruyante et chiante qui parle tout le temps, saoule le monde. Ma sœur avait la très mauvaise habitude de rentrer dans les archives secrètes, apprendre des techniques interdites, faire des expérimentations de potions défendues… Et lorsqu'elles se faisaient prendre, la punition était très sévère. Pour autant, elle n'était pas tuée parce que nos aînées savaient très bien qu'elle deviendrait redoutable avec le temps. Pour tout te dire, je suis persuadée qu'à quinze ans, elle savait déjà plus de choses qu'une Sorcière novice !

\- Vous ne l'aimiez pas ? Votre mère, je veux dire.

– Non. C'était simplement l'être qui nous avait donné la vie. Rien de plus, rien de moins. Nous ne lui devions rien. Tu dois avoir du mal à comprendre, toi qui as attendu ta famille pendant si longtemps. Tu sais, je pense que tu la retrouveras.

\- Si elle n'est pas morte, asséna la jeune femme qui s'était accrochée pendant des années à son possible retour qui n'était jamais venu.

– Ah la la, soupira la femme aux cheveux rouges, ne sois pas pessimiste comme ça. De toute façon, il faudra bien qu'un jour tu partes à la recherche de tes origines. Je ne suis pas la bonne personne à qui il faut parler de famille. Je ne pourrais pas te renseigner là-dessus. Si tu veux vraiment discuter de ça, demande au boss. Je suis sûre qu'à toi, il en parlera… »

* * *

« Tu te débrouilles plutôt bien !

– Merci ! répondit Rey en esquiva une nouvelle attaque _in extremis_. »

Malheureusement, son mouvement de retrait avait été trop rapide et maladroit. Comme une débutante, déséquilibrée, elle tomba sur les fesses. Une lame rouge se plaça à cinq centimètres de sa gorge et son sabre d'entraînement lui fut arraché des mains. Elle releva la tête vers l'homme qui la surplombait. Kylo était grand, vraiment grand. Cela l'amusait toujours de voir le Maître des Chevaliers de Ren au milieu des Stormtroopers qu'il dépassait presque d'une tête pour certains.

« Tu es morte.

\- Oui, merci, j'avais compris, grommela Rey. »

Pourtant, elle avait été sûre de son coup cette fois-ci. Il éteignit le laser de son arme et lui tendit la main. Elle l'attrapa et elle se releva.

« Korri ne te l'a pas déjà dit ? Lorsque tu combats, plonge-toi dans la Force. Elle te guidera encore mieux que ton cerveau.

\- Je sais. Mais je n'y arrive pas.

– Dis plutôt que tu as peur de te confronter à la Force et que tu te rendes compte que tu es en affinité avec le Côté Obscur ? »

Ils avaient l'habitude de combattre dans leurs rêves. Au début, c'était simplement un moyen pour Rey de décharger sa colère sur le meurtrier de Han. Cependant, ils y prenaient maintenant plus plaisir qu'autre chose. Contrairement à ce qu'un observateur extérieur aurait pu penser, il était bien plus compliqué à Rey et à Kylo de se battre entre eux que contre Korri ou Hiwath. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'ils étaient reliés. Or, connaître même de façon lointaine et confuse, les pensées de son adversaire donnaient un certain avantage.

« Tu es incorrigible avec ça.

\- Je sais… Tu as changé.

\- Pardon ? s'étonna Rey.

– Où est donc passée la petite pilleuse d'épaves qui luttait contre le Premier Ordre sans avoir pour autre argument que "ce sont les méchants", qui était perdue et rêvait d'une île, qui a tenté de me tuer sur Starkiller ?

\- Juste "ce sont les méchants" ? Abuse pas : vous avez ravager des planètes ! Et puis, je ne voulais pas te tuer ! protesta-t-elle. Je voulais simplement t'arrêter.

– Oh ! À peine, hein… Mais tu dois bien avouer que tu te plais ici.

\- Voir des prisonniers exécutés, ce n'est pas mon truc.

– Ce n'est le "truc" que des sadiques. Hux a beau être le dernier des imbéciles selon moi, il n'en est pas un. Il ne tire pas de plaisir à abattre un homme et à ressentir la souffrance.

\- Et ce n'est pas ton cas peut-être ?

\- J'aime entrer dans l'esprit de mes adversaires, les dominer totalement, j'avoue. Mais après qu'ils soient brisés, cela ne m'intéresse plus. J'aime le combat. Achever un adversaire n'est pas ce qu'il y a de plus jouissif.

\- Tu es ignoble, tu le sais ça ?

– Oui. Mais moi, au moins, j'assume ce que je suis.

– Bien sûr que non. Si tu assumais qui tu étais tu ne tenterais de ressembler à ce point à Dark Vador. Tu serais juste toi. Et sache que ce serait déjà très bien. Parce qu'on ne va pas se mentir, être coincé dans une telle armure et ne ressentir pas les simples besoins du corps, ce n'est pas une vie.

\- Tu peux parler, Rey, rétorqua-t-il même s'il devait bien avouer que l'avant-dernière phrase lui avait fait plaisir quelque part.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Tu es tellement terrorisée à l'idée de t'éloigner de ta stupide morale que tu ne te rends pas compte que tu es intégrée ici. Tu fais partie du Premier Ordre. Rien que de dire que c'est dommage de ne pas ressentir les besoins du corps, ce n'est pas très Jedi. Qui sait, un jour, tu feras peut-être partie des Chevaliers de Ren… »

Il y eut un moment de silence gêné où chacun réfléchissait à ce que venait de prononcer l'autre. Finalement, Kylo murmura :

« On change de sujet ?

\- Il vaut mieux, approuva Rey en allant ramasser son sabre d'entraînement qui gisait sur le sol à quelques mètres. »

Elle le contempla sans grande conviction. Elle n'aimait pas sa forme. Il y avait quelque chose en elle qui ne lui plaisait pas et ne lui convenait pas. Kylo le remarqua puisqu'il lui lança :

« Tu as déjà réfléchi à la forme que prendra ton sabre laser ?

\- Non, pourquoi ?

\- Comme ça…

\- Pourquoi le tient est-il ainsi ? Il est instable, non ? »

Kylo alluma alors son sabre et le regarda. La couleur rouge se reflétait dans ses yeux.

« Il a trois cristaux. Deux pour la garde, un pour la lame.

\- Mais pourquoi ?

\- Le cristal principal est fendu c'est pour ça qu'elle est instable. Quant à ton autre remarque... Je suis le Maître des Chevaliers. Alors une épée… Cela semble plutôt normal. Et puis, c'est pratique quand on combat. »

Il se retint d'ailleurs de dire : « ce traitre de FN-2187 l'a senti passer d'ailleurs ». Pourtant, pour une raison inconnue, il se retint.

« Mais tu sais, continua-t-il, il n'y a pas que les sabres "normaux". Par exemple, Morri possède un fouet laser. Beaucoup de Sœurs de la Nuit ont des lances lasers, Dark Maul avait un double-sabre laser.

\- Et Korri ?

\- Tu ne l'as jamais vu les utiliser ? s'étonna le brun en éteignant son arme.

– "les" ?

– Ils sont un peu particuliers : ce sont deux sabres "normaux" en apparence. Mais si elle le souhaite, elle peut les clipser ensemble. Je ne sais pas où elle en a trouvé les plans, mais cela lui permet de varier les styles de combats : une lame, deux lames et double-lame.

\- ça doit être pratique… songea Rey.

– Sans doute : mais assez difficile à manier. Enfin, ça ne vaudra jamais la complexité du fouet laser.

\- Je ne pensais pas que ces armes pouvaient être si diversifiées, songea l'Initiée. Enfin, j'ai encore du chemin à parcourir avant d'en avoir un. »

* * *

Rey venait d'entrer dans la serre. Elle cherchait Korri qui avait disparu après le petit déjeuner. La Sœur de la Nuit lui avait dit qu'elle n'en aurait pas pour longtemps, mais cela faisait trois quarts d'heure que la jeune femme tournait comme un lion en cage dans la salle d'entraînement. L'ancienne pilleuse d'épaves avait donc décidé de la chercher.

Elle avait beau toujours être sur ses gardes lorsqu'elle s'entraînait avec la jeune femme aux cheveux rouges (elle n'avait pas envie de se retrouver dans le Côté Obscur sans s'en rendre compte), Rey devait bien avouer que c'était une expérience très enrichissante. Elle aimait se battre au corps à corps, presque autant que d'utiliser la Force.

Elle fit quelques pas dans l'endroit et entendit des paroles qui venaient de l'herboristerie. Instinctivement, l'Initiée Sœur de la Nuit tenta d'utiliser une des techniques de la Magie des Ombres que Korri avait commencé à lui enseigner. À savoir, se fondre dans les Ombres pour effacer sa présence. Cela faisait partie des tours qu'elle appréciait le plus. Bien plus que de grimper au mur comme une araignée : la jeune femme ne comptait plus le nombre de bleus que cet entraînement lui avait provoqué.

Rey se coula près de la porte qui était à demi entre-ouverte.

Et elle découvrit un homme en uniforme noir. Il était debout, près de la table de travail principale, droit comme un « i », visiblement un peu mal à l'aise dans le laboratoire rempli de plantes plus ou moins dangereuses. Il était plutôt grand et ses cheveux roux étaient coupés court.

« Tiens, prends ça, Armitage... Je t'ai déjà dit que tu avais vraiment un prénom de merde ?

\- Oui, au moins deux fois. Mais pour ce que j'en ai à faire de ton avis…

\- Pourtant, je t'assure qu'il est très instructif. »

Korri lui lança une boîte en ferraille. Sur l'étiquette, Rey distingua l'indication « Bachani Séché ». Elle s'activait toujours autour d'une plante en pot, coupant avec délicatesse les feuilles. L'homme l'ouvrit et regarda d'un œil sceptique l'intérieur. Puis, il reporta son attention sur la femme aux cheveux rouges.

« Quoi ? Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? T'inquiète, je ne t'ai pas donné du Chiendent de Lune hein !

\- De ta part, je m'attends à tout.

\- Si je veux t'empoisonner, ne t'inquiète pas : je ferai ça bien.

\- Malheureusement, je n'en doute pas. »

Korri finit par déplacer la plante dont elle était en train de s'occuper pour faire face à son interlocuteur.

« Tu as déjà fait des infusions ? demanda-t-elle tout en continuant son ouvrage.

– Non.

\- Bizarrement, ça ne m'étonne pas. Alors, si tu veux une théière… ça fait quoi ? 250 millilitres ? Enfin, pour ça, tu prends une demi-cuillère à café de plante. Pas plus hein… Sinon, risque d'être trop fort. Puis, tu fais chauffer l'eau jusqu'à ce qu'elle frémisse. Ensuite, tu retires du feu, tu mets le contenu de la cuillère et tu couvres. Maintenant, tu attends environ une minute. Ce sont des feuilles, mais vue leur nature, mieux vaut les infuser comme des fleurs. Ensuite, tu filtres. Et tu bois. Compris ?

– Oui. D'autres contrindications ?

– Bois-en maximum deux tasses, tous les deux jours. La préparation doit être légèrement violette. Si tu as le moindre symptôme étrange du style nausées, vertiges ou pire, hallucinations, tu viens me voir immédiatement. N'attends pas parce que c'est une plante qui n'est pas inoffensive.

\- Et c'est vraiment efficace ?

– Oui. Avec ça, plus d'insomnie. Sommeil réparateur et tout le bazar.

– Merci. »

Le ton était froid. Rey ne savait pas de qui il s'agissait, mais cela ne devait pas être quelqu'un débordant d'émotions.

« Tant de chaleur de ta part me touche. Ah la la… Je suis trop gentille avec toi, soupira la Sœur de la Nuit. »

Elle lui fit alors un sourire dont Rey ne parvint pas à saisir la signification. La jeune femme devait mobiliser une bonne partie de son intention afin de ne pas se faire repérer. Elle se doutait bien que l'Inquisitrice ne lui avait pas appris ce tour pour qu'elle l'espionne. Cependant, l'ancienne pilleuse d'épaves n'était jamais contre récupérée des informations sur le Premier Ordre, aussi triviales soient-elles.

« Ah et tu touches au Lesai, je te démonte la gueule.

– Merci pour la menace, mais je ne suis pas stupide aux dernières nouvelles, grinça le roux.

\- Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir à expliquer à Sakil pourquoi son oncle est à moitié mort. Et puis tu vois très bien ce que je veux dire : ne pense même pas à utiliser le Bachani pour contrebalancer les effets du Lesai. Je le saurai si tu fais ça. »

L'Initiée Sœur de la Nuit gela sur place : l'oncle de Sakil ? _Oh… Le Général Hux… Celui qui dirigeait Starkiller. Magnifique… J'ai vraiment le don pour me retrouver avec les personnes qu'il ne faut pas._ Elle était donc en train d'espionner une Chevalière de Ren et un des deux bras droits du Leader Suprême. Magnifique. Enfin, Rey avait du mal à croire que le petit blond mignon comme tout et cet homme faisait partie de la même famille : ils semblaient tellement différents !

« Bon, je t'aurais bien proposé de boire quelque chose, mais je dois retrouver mon élève, qui doit déjà m'attendre depuis quoi… trente minutes ?

\- Ton élève ? La pilleuse d'épaves, c'est ça ?

\- Elle n'est plus pilleuse d'épaves. Mais tu ne l'as pas déjà rencontrée ?

– Non. Kylo Ren l'avait ramenée et vu que c'était sa prisonnière…

\- Je vois… Ce n'est pas très étonnant. Est-ce que vous allez arrêter de vous détester un jour ? Surtout que vous n'êtes pas si différents que ça !

\- Pardon ? s'étrangla Hux.

\- Tu as fait enlever des enfants aux quatre coins de la galaxie. Il a tué tous les élèves de Skywalker. C'est kiff-kiff moi je dis ! »

Le roux grommela quelque chose que la femme aux cheveux rouges ne releva pas.

« M'enfin quand même, tu pourrais faire un effort et aller la voir ! Tu n'es pas n'importe qui quand même ! Surtout qu'elle est vachement puissante…

\- Je n'ai pas spécialement envie de rencontrer la femme qui est sans doute une des raisons pour laquelle ma base a explosé. Merci.

\- Vous n'aviez qu'à ne pas faire un trou en plein milieu avec toujours la même faiblesse ! Vous avez pas appris des erreurs de l'Étoile Noire ou quoi ?

\- Parce que tu crois que c'est facile, toi, de construire une planète destructrice d'étoiles ?

– Y'a pas marqué "ingénieur" ni "scientifique" sur mon front.

\- Ça, c'est sûr, ricana Hux. Il y a plutôt inscrit "fanatique". »

Il y eut un blanc (durant lequel le général dut se rendre compte de sa bêtise), puis Korri lui demanda d'une voix dangereusement douce :

« Tu as dit quoi là ? »

Hux sembla réfléchir intensément à ce qu'il allait répondre. Après tout, c'était peut-être sa vie qu'il jouait à cet instant.

« J'avais oublié tiens, que Môssieur n'aimait pas les utilisateurs de la Force ! Je te signale que ton neveu _est_ un utilisateur de la Force !

\- Tu parles, pour ce que ça sert : il aurait pu être plus puissant… Vos histoires de spiritualité n'apportent que de mauvaises choses ! Je crois qu'on a bien vu ça pour l'Empire… »

Le Général aurait mieux fait de se taire. Cependant, il n'était pas homme à se laisser marcher sur les pieds par quiconque. Il n'allait donc pas laisser Korri l'intimider. Toutefois, le visage de la femme était en train de prendre la même couleur que ses cheveux.

« Tu sais quoi, la prochaine fois, tu te démerderas, Monsieur J'ai-un-manche-à-balai-dans-le-cul ! On verra sur-le-champ de bataille si une putain de fanatique est inutile ! Surtout si elle te sauve ta misérable vie ! Ah, mais non, qu'est-ce que je raconte comme connerie : tu n'as jamais mis le pied sur le terrain, j'en suis sûre ! Général de pacotille ! »

Hux voulut répondre quelque chose, mais un bécher se fracassa sur le mur jusqu'à côté de lui. Quand il ouvrit la bouche pour tenter d'arrêter la femme aux cheveux rouges qui était bien décidée à se transformer en furie, il dut se baisser en catastrophe puisqu'un pot contenant des pousses de plantes des Ombres qui passa en rase motte au-dessus de sa tête. Le bocal en terre cuite explosa qu'on la porte et l'ouvrit par la même occasion.

Rey dut se reculer brusquement et se coller au mur. Ce n'était pas passé loin. Du tout. L'Initiée Sœur de la Nuit se fit toute petite. Elle qui voulait juste se tester en jouant un peu la voyeuse, il fallait bien l'avouer, elle avait été servie. Et plus qu'elle en demandait.

Le Général battit en retraite, sa boîte dans la main, en tentant de la calmer. C'était peine perdue. Avoir une Morri en colère sur le dos, c'était déjà une épreuve en soi. Mais une Korri… C'était quasiment suicidaire. Parce que l'Inquisitrice était rancunière et vicieuse. Bien plus que sa sœur. Ce qui n'était pas peu dire.

« Casse-toi ! Et ne reviens même pas me demander de l'aide ! »

Le roux partit en reculant le plus rapidement possible. Alors que le bruit de la porte de la Serre se faisait entendre, Korri frappa du poing sur sa table de travail… Et dans sa colère, retourna la table qui lui faisait face à main nue.

Rey se figea une fois de plus : soit la Sœur de la Nuit était très susceptible et colérique, soit la jeune femme n'avait pas su saisir tous les tenants et les aboutissants de cette scène.

« Sale con ! ça m'apprendra, tiens ! cria-t-elle tandis qu'un fracas monstre retentissait. »

Sans plus se préoccuper du bazar qu'elle venait de provoquer, la Sœur de la Nuit sortit à pas rageurs, faisant claquer la porte qui n'avait pourtant rien demandé à personne.

Elle se dirigea vers la bibliothèque le visage fermé, ses yeux rouge brillant.

Rey ne respirait plus.

Soudain, la femme aux cheveux rouges s'arrêta. Puis fit demi-tour brusquement et se planta face au mur. Enfin, cela aurait été un simple mur pour toute personne non entraînée. Elle grinça alors :

« Rey, ma cocotte, même si c'est pas mal… Il va encore falloir faire des efforts pour effacer ta présence totalement. Enfin, c'était bien tenté : je me suis fait prendre presque jusqu'au bout. »

 _Et merde…_

* * *

Rey avait faim. Elle venait de passer sa matinée à travailler à la bibliothèque de la base. La jeune femme était encore surprise de trouver des ouvrages papier. Cependant, cela ne lui posait pas trop de problèmes, elle en était même plutôt heureuse.

Elle était accompagnée de Kylo qui était toujours aussi avare en paroles, mais cela ne la dérangeait pas plus que ça. Autant, discuter avec lui dans le Monde des Rêves n'était pas si compliqué, mais dans la réalité… Cela la mettait quelque peu mal à l'aise. Surtout s'il ne s'agissait pas de parler d'un sujet précis comme cela avait été le cas dans la bibliothèque.

La jeune femme n'eut même pas à présenter son badge pour que le Stormtrooper habituel se pousse. Cela lui faisait très étrange. Toutefois, elle avait fini par s'habituer à sa vie ici. Même si elle n'approuvait toujours pas le premier ordre.

Cependant, le soldat, avant d'ouvrir la porte, ne put s'empêcher de leur dire :

« Euh… Mademoiselle… Initiée Rey… Maître Ren… Je… Euh…

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

L'amabilité du brun était juste légendaire et Rey eut envie de lever les yeux au ciel.

« C'est-à-dire que… euh… commença FG-0928.

\- Bon, j'ai autre chose à faire, que d'écouter un soldat qui ne semble pas se décider, l'interrompit Kylo en entrant dans le réfectoire. »

Rey lança un regard au Stormtrooper l'air de dire : « désolée ». Et elle suivit le Maître des Chevaliers de Ren dans la pièce tandis que le soldat tentait de leur faire passer un message… que la jeune femme comprit lorsqu'elle entra dans la pièce. Enfin, elle comprit et le brun aussi.

Kylo regarda Rey. Même s'il portait son masque, grâce à leur Lien, l'ancienne pilleuse d'épaves sut qu'il était en train de lui demander :

 _"tu sais ce qui se passe là ?"_

Korri était à une table, en train de manger. Hux était à une autre. Il faisait de même. Il aurait pu y avoir une tempête de neige. L'atmosphère était glaciale et c'était presque si l'on voyait une aura noire autour de la Sœur de la Nuit ainsi qu'un petit nuage sombre au-dessus de sa tête. Le Général restait stoïque et préférait ignorer les yeux assassins qu'il sentait sur sa nuque.

Si la situation n'avait pas été si inhabituelle, Kylo aurait sans doute éclaté de rire : ce qui était défavorable au militaire ne pouvait que lui faire plaisir. Cependant, c'était tellement étrange qu'il ne pensait même pas à se réjouir.

La jeune femme avait une petite idée de la raison de cette magnifique ambiance ultra pesante. Puis elle se souvint de ce que lui avait dit Korri lorsqu'elle l'avait retrouvé dans la Serre. Rey se contenta alors de lui répondre en haussant les épaules :

« Aucune idée… »

* * *

Finn était de retour dans le Faucon Millenium. Cela faisait bien quatre mois qu'il n'avait pas revu Chewie et même si ce n'était pas l'amour fou entre eux, il était content de le voir. Après quatre mois d'apprentissage avec Luke, son maître, il avait l'impression d'avoir changé. Beaucoup changé. Il portait les vêtements blancs et crème des Jedi et à sa taille, pendait le sabre d'Anakin Skywalker, le premier de Luke. Ce dernier lui avait raconté son histoire. Finn l'avait accepté. Normalement, il n'aurait pas dû déjà se battre avec un sabre laser. Cependant, ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de prendre tout le temps dont il était normalement nécessaire.

« Je suis nostalgique, murmura le vieux Jedi en pénétrant dans le célèbre vaisseau.

\- Vous êtes nostalgique, maître ?

\- ça me rappelle des souvenirs… Des bons comme des mauvais d'ailleurs. Mais j'imagine que cela appartient à une autre époque. »

À peine arrivés à la base de la Résistance, les deux adeptes de la Force furent accueillis par Leia. Luke prit sa sœur dans ses bras.

« Tu m'as manqué, imbécile, fit la Chef de la Rébellion.

\- Je suis désolé… Pour tout. Si j'avais…

– Arrête, le stoppa-t-elle. Nous n'avons pas le temps de regretter le passé. Nous l'avons suffisamment fait et nous voyons où cela nous a menés. Par contre, plus question de fuir, viel imbécile ! Sinon, tu auras à faire à moi ! »

Elle se tourna vers l'ancien Stormtrooper, un gentil sourire aux lèvres :

« Comment vas-tu ? Tu m'as l'air changé, grandi.

\- J'espère bien, madame. J'ai plus appris en quatre mois que pendant le reste de ma vie, je crois.

\- C'est un bon apprenti, confirma Luke. Quoiqu'il pose tout le temps des questions !

– Désolé… C'est juste que j'ai du mal à comprendre les choses à l'instinct. »

Le vieil homme eut un petit rire en se rappelant le nombre d'interrogations tarabiscotées auquel il avait eu le droit. Notamment à propos de la nature de la Force. Leia était heureuse de revoir son jumeau, mais aussi de pouvoir contempler le dernier des Jedi et son apprenti. Elle ne perdait pas espoir en l'avenir : le Côté Lumineux n'était jamais perdu et Snoke n'avait pas encore gagné. Alors qu'elle allait répondre quelque chose lorsqu'un Résistant arriva en courant. Il s'agissait d'un humanoïde à la peau rouge, un Zeltron.

« Générale ! C'est le Premier Ordre ! Il a recommencé à bouger !

\- Comment ça ? intervint Luke.

\- Sur Circelia. Selon nos informateurs, le Général Hux, Kylo Ren, Korri Ren et son apprentie ont été dépêchés.

\- Autant de monde ? Cette planète est toujours réticente à la domination du Premier Ordre. Ils ont sans doute décidé de frapper fort et d'écraser la Résistance qui y est présente.

\- La Sœur de la Nuit a une apprentie ? releva Luke qui voyait toujours d'un très mauvais œil l'apparition de nouveaux adeptes du Côté Obscur.

– Oui, confirma le Zeltron.

\- On a des informations sur elle ? demanda le vieux Jedi.

\- Elle est apparue de nulle part, mais on sait qu'elle s'appelle Rey. »


	10. Chapitre VIII

**N.D.A. : me voici de retour pour un nouveau chapitre ! Je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire, si ce n'est que je suis contente d'avoir reçu une review, celle de Lau ! D'ailleurs, j'espère que la suite te plaira ! C'est dingue mais Lau me fait penser à Black Butler ! Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir publié plus tôt, c'est tout simplement parce que j'ai refait ce chapitre là, et également le IX, c'est à dire ceux que j'avais d'avance parce que la direction ne me plaisait pas ! J'espère que cela va vous plaire !**

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review, c'est toujours sympa et je me fais un plaisir de vous répondre !**

 **Bonne Lecture**

* * *

 **Chapitre VIII : Se perdre dans un labyrinthe dont on ne trouvera jamais la sortie**

Circelia était une planète de la bordure médiane. Elle aurait pu rester inconnue parmi tant d'autres, mais les circonstances en avaient décidé différemment. Après la chute du Clan Bancaire Intergalactique, il avait bien fallu retrouver un cœur économique neuf. Ce dernier avait fini par se partager entre plusieurs astres, dont Circelia. Les Muun avaient alors perdu de l'importance, même s'ils restaient tout de même bien présents. La Nouvelle République se méfiait beaucoup d'eux. Tout comme des Circelien. Sauf qu'ils possédaient une planète plutôt intéressante et ses habitants étaient de redoutables marchands.

Tout cela venait de la constitution de l'environnement. Le sol était particulièrement fertile et l'endroit était vite devenu le « grenier à blé » d'une bonne partie de la bordure médiane. Mais si cela n'avait été que ça, Circelia n'aurait pas pu obtenir une place d'une si grande importance. En effet, le sol contenait, dans ses montagnes, un métal qui servait dans la fabrication des hyperpropulseurs. Et dans la forêt à l'humidité élevée, les Circelien avaient cultivé, plus ou moins légalement selon la Nouvelle République, des plantes qui étaient utiles bien sur le marché noir.

La ville principale de la planète était immense et se voyait depuis le ciel. On la nommait Eétès. Elle était visible depuis l'orbite. Toutefois, ce n'était pas la seule zone urbanisée : des « colonies » étaient disséminées également aux endroits où les ressources se trouvaient.

Le vaisseau du Premier Ordre avait atterri à la capitale. N'avait débarqué qu'un petit détachement d'une dizaine de stormtroopers en compagnie des Chevaliers de Ren et du Général Hux. Ils avaient toute légitimité à être présents puisque l'organisation avait mis sous tutelle la planète afin « d'empêcher toute attaque de personnes malveillantes voulant s'approprier les richesses de l'endroit ». En termes plus clairs, cela signifiait : « on a besoin d'une banque et de ressources… et l'on vous a choisi. »

Rey marchait juste derrière Kylo et Korri sous le ciel nocturne. Elle était cachée sous une cape anthracite semblable à celle de sa Maîtresse. Elle regardait du coin de l'œil les êtres qui peuplaient l'endroit. Ils étaient appelés les « Humains de perle ». En effet, ils ressemblaient à tout humain normal à l'exception de leur « teinte ». Leur peau était diaphane, à tel point que sur certains, leurs veines sombres transparaissaient. Leurs iris étaient toujours d'une nuance de bleu et leurs cheveux oscillaient entre le blond platine et le blanc. Leur constitution était bien plus fragile que la normale. La sœur de Morri lui avait fourni un traité à ce propos avant de partir.

S'ils avaient pu survivre, c'était tout simplement parce qu'aucune espèce dangereuse et prédatrice n'était présente. Et lorsque les habitants d'origine de Circelia avaient dû rencontrer des personnes belliqueuses, ils avaient utilisé l'arme qui était la plus puissante à leurs yeux. On pouvait dire qu'elle était très efficace puisque même en ne faisant pas partie des planètes du noyau, elle avait pris une place considérable dans les relations intergalactiques.

Toutefois, les Humains de perle n'étaient pas la seule espèce présente. Il y en avait beaucoup d'autres qui déambulaient et travaillaient autour de ceux luxueusement vêtus d'étoffes aux couleurs pastel. Rey savait qu'officiellement, l'esclavage avait été interdit par la Nouvelle République. Et c'était une convention respectée à Circelia. Les habitants en utilisaient juste une autre forme : les crédits. Et cela fonctionnait diablement bien.

Ils étaient d'ailleurs encadrés par des mercenaires masqués qui marchaient en rythme. Rey se demandait s'ils avaient conscience que s'ils devaient se battre contre eux, ils n'auraient aucune chance. Même elle se rendait bien compte que, seulement armée de deux vibrolames (une de la taille d'une épée et l'autre d'un poignard) face à des blasters, elle pouvait les éliminer en moins de deux secondes.

Le silence entre eux était assourdissant. Chacun savait ce qu'il avait à faire. Le Général Hux devait rencontrer les dirigeants et leur parler diplomatiquement si possible. Kylo Ren était présent pour montrer qu'ils n'étaient pas là pour rire et sa silhouette menaçante aidait au processus. Korri Ren lui servait de renfort, mais aussi pour fureter : elle était, à ce qui paraissait, très douée pour manipuler les gens. Restait Rey qui l'accompagnait. Officiellement, c'était pour qu'elle aille sur le terrain afin d'approfondir son apprentissage. Officieusement, c'était dans l'objectif de tester sa loyauté, si elle était fiable. La jeune femme savait qu'elle allait devoir faire un choix. Ce qu'elle n'avait pas du tout envie de réaliser.

Pour l'instant, on pouvait dire qu'elle tirait le meilleur de sa situation. L'ancienne pilleuse d'épaves se demandait si cela allait changer à partir de ces événements.

Les bâtiments de Eétès étaient d'une architecture tout à fait particulière. On disait communément que leur beauté égalait celle de ceux de Naboo. Pour autant, ils étaient bien différents : la capitale surgissait au milieu d'une forêt dense dans un mélange de verre et de métal. Les Humains de perle avaient fait venir les meilleurs architectes du noyau pour les leur construire.

Rey admirait cette sophistication. Cela lui changeait de Jakku avec son sable envahissant et même de Hadzuska dont la base n'avait pas été conçue pour être belle, mais pratique.

« Tu savais qu'on pouvait trouver des Chawix ici ? »

En entendant Korri briser le silence afin de dire ça, l'Initiée Sœur de la Nuit ne put s'empêcher de sourire :

« Je croyais qu'il fallait beaucoup de vent pour que ça pousse ? Or, il me semble que le climat est plutôt accueillant ici…

\- Ils sont élevés en serre, dans des conditions optimales. Je suis sûre qu'on devrait pouvoir trouver des porte-clés à leur effigie, affirma-t-elle d'un ton moqueur. »

C'était une plaisanterie entre elles. La sœur de Korri avait tellement abreuvé Rey de documentation sur cette plante, que la jeune femme aurait pu rêver des schémas et même les reproduire les yeux fermés.

« Je n'ai pas de clé pour laquelle cela puisse servir. Par contre, je suis persuadée que Morri serait ravie d'en avoir un.

\- La première qui tente de faire rentrer une de ces bestioles de nouveau sur la base, je l'étrangle sur-le-champ, prévint Kylo d'une voix basse. »

Les mercenaires, qui avaient entendu ça, devaient être persuadés qu'il s'agissait là d'une réelle menace. Il n'en était rien. Il était même plutôt amusé d'écouter les deux Sœurs de la Nuit dire ça. Avant que Rey n'arrive, il devait bien avouer que la vie était un peu plus terne : Korri n'avait personne pour vraiment faire l'imbécile.

Ils dépassèrent une place puis débouchèrent sur ce que l'on considérait comme l'artère principale d'Eétès. Les gens qui passaient les regardaient d'un œil craintif. La jeune femme sentait leur peur dégouliner de leur esprit. Ils tentaient de le cacher, mais c'était clair. Ce n'était pas désagréable dans un sens : elle avait toujours été habituée à devoir faire profil bas. Elle était forte, même sur Jakku, toutefois pas suffisamment pour se permettre de braver tous les voyous qui y résidaient.

 _« Être crainte à l'air de te plaire…_ murmura insidieusement une voix dans son esprit.

– _Pas du tout. Mieux vaut être aimé que craint._

 _\- Tu verras : ça dépend des situations._

 _\- C'est vrai que pour quelqu'un qui a détruit tous ceux qui l'aimaient, cela ne doit pas être très compréhensible. »_

Leur lien se refroidit en un instant. Un peu comme si Kylo Ren venait de se prendre un seau d'eau glacé sur la tête. Il était bien conscient qu'il n'aurait pas dû y réagir. Il aurait dû s'en moquer. Toutefois, il savait que la lumière n'était pas totalement éteinte au fond de lui. Parfois, même s'il était persuadé que le Côté Obscur était sa voie, il se demandait ce qui se serait passé s'il était resté à l'Académie. Il n'aurait jamais dû le faire. C'était une trahison envers son maître. C'était sans doute aussi pour ça qu'il voulait absolument que Rey tombe. Parce que si cela se produisait, il sentait qu'il perdrait définitivement cette attirance pour le Côté Lumineux de la Force. Et même si elle ne s'en rendait pas compte, la jeune femme semblait bien partie pour y arriver.

C'était un coup bas de lui avoir dit ça, l'ancienne pilleuse d'épaves en était consciente. Elle n'aimait pas être cruelle inutilement. De toute façon, cela n'aurait pas dû avoir d'effet sur le brun. Néanmoins, elle n'était pas dupe. Elle était sans doute la moins à même de se tromper lorsqu'il s'agissait du terrifiant Kylo Ren. Elle faillit s'excuser, puis se souvint de la mort de Han. Non, il ne le méritait pas. Même si elle avait appris le connaître, voire à l'apprécier plus que ce qui aurait été conseillé par quiconque, elle n'oubliait pas qui il était. Jamais.

Le protectorat du Premier Ordre avait ses avantages pour les Humains de perle. Outre de faire peur à bon nombre de personnes, commercer avec eux était très lucratif. Les gouvernants de la planète en étaient conscients. Même s'il y avait un sénateur et un ambassadeur de Circelia, ce n'était un secret pour personne que le roi n'approuvait pas la Nouvelle République qui avait la fâcheuse manie de trop se renfermer sur les mondes du noyau.

Cela expliquait pourquoi ils furent accueillis avec moult courbettes par le sénateur de Circelia à l'entrée du palais. Celui-ci était situé un peu à l'écart d'Eétès. Il semblait lui aussi fait de verre et de métal. Le tout n'était que pics acérés, très peu d'arrondis, toutefois, cela dégageait une délicatesse toute particulière. Il y a une volonté d'aller dans l'ostentatoire.

« Général, Seigneur, mes Dames, c'est un plaisir que de vous accueillir en ce jour. »

Il était assez grand, mais ne dépassait pas les deux hommes qui servaient le Premier Ordre. Ses cheveux cassants avaient la couleur de la neige alors qu'il ne devait pas avoir plus de quarante ans. Ses yeux azur étaient profondément enfoncés dans leur orbite. Rey était persuadée qu'elle aurait pu le briser en deux sans effort, tant il semblait fragile. Le militaire aux cheveux roux mit tout de suite fin à son discours :

« Nous ne sommes pas là pour une visite de courtoisie, sénateur Quince. Amenez-nous au roi, immédiatement. »

Ils ne s'en rendaient sans doute pas compte, trop aveuglés par leur ressentiment l'un envers l'autre, cependant, il était indéniable qu'Armitage Hux et Kylo Ren formaient un tandem formidable lorsqu'il s'agissait de paraître menaçant.

Le sénateur blêmit et bredouilla maladroitement :

« Oui, oui, bien sûr… Je vous en prie… Vous voulez qu'on vous débarrasse de vos capes, mes Dames ?

\- ça ira, merci, rétorqua Korri avec un sourire qui se réclamait sympathique, mais qui était clairement terrifiant. »

Ils traversaient la foule de courtisans sans même leur jeter un coup d'œil. À première vue tout du moins. Rey ne pouvait s'empêcher de les observer de dessous son capuchon. Physiquement, il y avait peu de diversité, mais chacun, dans son apparence vestimentaire, essayait d'être plus éblouissant que le voisin. Une course au clinquant que la jeune femme estimait de mauvais goût. Ils faisaient tache, tous les quatre, avec leurs habits noirs.

Le roi, nommé Adonis, se trouvait à la place qu'il devait occuper dans la salle du trône, au milieu de tous ses courtisans. Il avait des cheveux comme les blés. Âgé d'une quarantaine d'années, il était plutôt séduisant, quoiqu'un peu maigre. Ses traits avaient une noblesse par leur dureté apparente. Ses yeux polaires avaient la violence des lames et il les dardait sur eux, affalé dans son trône de verre. Pour autant, il ne pouvait dissimuler aux personnes sensibles à la Force la légère angoisse qui l'étreignait.

En comprenant que Rey le sentait aussi, Kylo sourit sous son casque. Cette fille faisait maintenant partie des prédateurs. Et les types comme le roi étaient à présent, pour elle, des proies. Lorsqu'on passait de ce côté-là de la barrière, il n'y avait en général plus de retour en arrière possible.

Pour autant, Adonis ne pouvait se permettre de perdre la face, c'est pourquoi il déclara d'une voix forte :

« Eh bien ? J'ai été surpris d'apprendre que vous nous rendiez visite, Général Hux. Surtout en compagnie du Seigneur Ren et de… ces deux dames. »

Le Leader Suprême avait fait en sorte que le roi ne sache pas de qui allaient être accompagnés ses deux subordonnés. C'était sans doute une manière de le déstabiliser, mais aussi de le mettre en défaut.

Grande dame, la femme aux cheveux rouges prit la parole avant que quiconque n'ait pu le faire à sa place :

« Je suis Korri Ren, membre des Chevaliers de Ren. Et voici Rey, mon élève. Mais surtout, ne vous préoccupez de nous… Nous sommes simplement là pour accompagner. »

Aucune des deux n'avait pris la peine de montrer son visage. Pour le moment, c'était sans doute mieux ainsi. De toute façon, la jeune femme ne retirerait sa capuche que lorsque sa Maîtresse l'aurait fait : elle n'était pas à l'aise et préférait suivre l'exemple.

« Bien, conclut Hux, maintenant que les présentations sont terminées, entrons dans le vif du sujet. Le Leader Suprême est curieux de savoir pour quelles raisons les mouvements réfractaires à l'autorité n'ont toujours pas été… _arrêtés_.

\- Si c'était pour cela, il n'y avait pas besoin de se déplacer, tenta son interlocuteur.

– Bien sûr que si. Vous êtes sous protectorat du Premier Ordre. Si vous n'êtes pas capable de vous en occuper tout seul, ne vous inquiétez donc pas. Nous pouvons, et nous allons, vous apporter notre aide dans ce domaine. Je suis convaincu que nous réglerons cela très rapidement et sans vous faire perdre plus de temps ainsi que de moyens.

\- Je suis sûr qu'il y a une possibilité pour…

– Évidemment. Vous allez nous obtenir toutes les informations nécessaires pour débusquer les Résistants. Et j'espère que pour vous que cela sera rapide.

\- C'est de l'ingérence ! protesta le roi en reprenant de l'audace.

– Oui. Roi Adonis, ce n'est pas parce que vous fournissez des moyens au Premier Ordre que cela vous dispense de suivre les injonctions du Leader Suprême. Soyez déjà heureux que nous ne pensions pas que vous êtes responsables de l'installation de ces Résistants. »

S'il y avait bien une chose qu'on ne pouvait reprocher à Hux, c'était de ne pas avoir une certaine assurance… À tel point que c'était sans doute un culot immense.

* * *

Lorsque Rey ouvrit les yeux, elle était de retour sur Korriban. Toute seule cette fois-ci. Elle ne ressentait pas la présence de Kylo dans le coin. Elle fit quelques pas sur le sol recouvert de poussière rouge. Le climat était toujours aussi hostile, cependant il ne l'atteignait pas plus que cela.

Ils étaient arrivés tard sur Circelia et on les avait introduits rapidement dans la chambre qu'ils occuperaient pour la nuit. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle avait pu s'endormir seule. Elle savait que demain, elle ferait face aux Résistants. C'est pourquoi, suivant les conseils de la femme aux cheveux rouges, elle avait rapidement sombré dans les songes. Après, il ne fallait pas douter qu'elle était prête à se réveiller en quelques secondes en cas d'attaque, sa main inconsciemment crispée autour de sa dague.

Mais toujours est-il qu'elle se trouvait de nouveau sur cette planète éloignée et oubliée de beaucoup. Elle se retourna doucement, sentant des regards peser sur sa nuque. Des chiens Sith. Même si elle se savait dans un rêve, Rey se doutait qu'il n'était pas normal. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup avancé à ce propos avec Kylo. Toutefois, une chose était sûre : les Esprits Sith étaient dangereux. Et pas qu'un peu. Pour autant, la jeune femme n'en avait pas parlé à Korri. Comme de son lien avec le Maître des Chevaliers de Ren d'ailleurs. Elle n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de le faire et dans un sens, ça l'arrangeait. Elle ne voulait pas que les interrogations qui en découlaient soient soulevées. Elle avait l'impression que si elle le faisait, quelque chose de terrible se produirait.

Instinctivement, elle se mit à courir. Dans son dos, les bêtes commencèrent à la suivre de près. Cela n'avait peut-être pas été la meilleure idée du monde, néanmoins, elle avait envie de se mesurer à ces créatures réputées pour leur dangerosité. Elle voulait se prouver qu'elle était plus forte qu'elles. L'Initiée Sœur de la Nuit utilisa ses pouvoirs pour accélérer. Elle se dirigea sans plus réfléchir vers le seul endroit qui lui était à peu près familier : le Grand Temple Sith. Ce n'était sans doute pas la plus brillante des stratégies, mais Rey n'était visiblement pas aussi douée que Kylo pour se faire respecter des bêtes. Elle voulait bien jouer un peu, mais pas éternellement.

À peine fut-elle rentrée dans l'énorme bâtiment que les immenses portes se refermèrent derrière elle dans un fracas assourdissant. La jeune femme sursauta puis, après un instant de flottement, s'y adossa, reprenant son souffle. Elle était satisfaite d'avoir réussi à les semer. Les enseignements des Sœurs de la Nuit portaient leurs fruits. Elle le savait déjà depuis longtemps cependant, c'était une preuve de plus.

Maintenant, il lui fallait trouver un moyen de quitter ce rêve. Elle aurait aimé explorer l'endroit. Il dégageait quelque chose de terrible, mais de fascinant en même temps. Mais elle ne pouvait pas partir. Comme si tout était réel.

Elle n'y arrivait pas. Elle était bloquée. Pourtant elle était convaincue que ce n'était pas le Maître des Chevaliers de Ren qui l'empêchait de s'en aller cette fois-ci. D'un équilibre peu assuré, elle finit par faire quelques pas dans le monument éclairé par de nombreuses torches. Un frisson glacé lui parcourut l'échine. Elle se sentait entourée, observée par des entités qui n'étaient pas vraiment bienveillantes.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle passa devant des statuts d'une grandeur impressionnante pour parvenir jusqu'à une porte un peu en retrait. Une force insidieuse l'y poussait. C'était la même que celle de son premier rêve. Sa main se posa sur le battant. Lorsque sa paume rencontra le matériau, une petite décharge la parcourut. Elle sursauta en sentant une brulure. Rey regarda à l'intérieur. Une marque s'y trouvait maintenant. Un mot, plutôt. Elle ne connaissait toujours pas la langue Sith pour autant, en langage basic, cela aurait pu être retranscrit par « Berniuk » ou quelque chose de semblable. Elle n'avait aucune idée de la signification.

Dans tous les cas, la jeune femme paniqua et se recula d'un bon. Elle sentit quelque chose se poser sur son épaule. Elle se retourna d'un coup, prête à frapper. Elle se retrouva alors face à face avec un être qui avait l'air éthéré et pourtant tout à fait tangible. L'Initiée Sœur de la Nuit était tétanisée. Son esprit s'était vidé en un instant.

« Te voici donc de retour… T'attirer ici est bien difficile. Heureusement, nous sommes patients. Ne pense pas pouvoir t'échapper… Tu as réveillé la Force. Il va falloir en assumer les conséquences. »

Rey tenta de bégayer quelque chose, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche.

« Cette fois-ci, le descendant de l'Élu ne pourra pas t'aider, susurra la femme aux cheveux blonds en approchant son autre main du visage de Rey. Il ne pourra pas te soustraire à nous. Tu seras notre héritière, que tu le souhaites ou non… Rejoins-nous sur Korriban. C'est là qu'est ta place. Tu es bien trop douée pour devenir une simple Sœur de la Nuit. La Sorcellerie coule dans tes veines. »

L'Initiée Sœur de la Nuit ne pouvait pas faire un geste, totalement hypnotisée par son interlocutrice. Et de toute façon, à cet instant, elle aurait exécuté tout ce que lui dictait cette femme. Des ombres commençaient d'ailleurs à se presser derrière cette dernière.

Néanmoins, avant que les doigts fins et pâles n'atteignent l'ancienne pilleuse d'épaves, une douleur cuisante lui vrilla l'esprit et tout devint noir.

* * *

Kylo Ren faisait des efforts absolument surhumains pour ne pas saccager la chambre qu'on avait mise à sa disposition. Lorsque ses crises le prenaient sur une base ou un vaisseau du Premier Ordre cela ne lui apportait pas la réputation d'être la personne la plus stable du monde. Et il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'en avancer une nouvelle preuve, de se donner en spectacle, sur une planète étrangère. Il devait se contrôler, _il n'avait pas le choix_.

Une douleur atroce lui vrillait la tête. Il avait l'impression que son crâne allait exploser. Son cœur lui faisait mal comme si des griffes labouraient à l'intérieur même. Kylo se doutait bien que son psychisme influait sur son physique pour lui faire véritablement ressentir le problème. Cela résonnait jusque dans ses os. Ses terminaisons nerveuses étaient saturées. Cela n'avait jamais été à ce point. Il voulait juste que cela cesse.

Il se forçait à rester prostré dans un coin, recroquevillé comme la vulnérable créature qu'il se sentait être. Il devait faire honte à son Maître. Comment osait-il se montrer aussi faible, lui qui était sous la gouverne d'un être si sage ? Des larmes de rage et douleur coulaient sur ses joues, ne voulant pas se tarir. Son impuissance le rendait malade. Il avait besoin d'évacuer.

Malheureusement, il n'arrivait pas à contacter Korri. Le Maître des Chevaliers de Ren n'avait pas suffisamment de concentration pour essayer d'attirer son attention à travers la Force. De toute façon, il se doutait qu'elle était trop occupée pour lui répondre. Les deux n'étaient plus en froid de ce qu'il avait senti. Il était donc seul pour gérer la situation. Il y avait bien Rey, mais il ne savait pas dans quel état elle se trouvait.

Du sang commença à couler de son nez. Un goût métallique envahissait sa bouche. _Donnez-moi la force… Je vous en_ prie _. Il faut que ça s'arrête. Combien de personnes aurais-je encore à tuer avant que cela cesse ?_

Il avait senti l'esprit de Rey partir loin de lui au moment même où sa crise avait débuté. L'air vibrait de son pouvoir contenu. Il ne restait plus beaucoup de temps avant que les objets présents ne se mettent à voler dans la pièce. En désespoir de cause, il chercha quelque chose à se raccrocher. Son lien avec l'ancienne pilleuse d'épaves ne lui apportait rien. Il ne parvenait pas à déterminer si c'était parce qu'elle avait de nouveau été attirée sur Korriban. Il avait bien fait attention à ce que cela n'arrive pas lorsque cela manquait de se produire. Ou bien à cause de sa propre douleur qui l'aveuglait. Intérieurement, il espérait que ce soit la deuxième option.

Il aurait juste voulu tomber dans l'inconscience. Comment le fait qu'il soit coincé entre les deux pouvait-il lui procurer tant de douleur ? C'était inimaginable. Il souhaitait rester dans l'obscurité protectrice. Il n'avait pas besoin de la lumière. Toutefois, elle s'accrochait à lui par l'intermédiaire du lien qu'il partageait avec l'Initiée Sœur de la Nuit. Il était dans une impasse. Il fallait qu'elle tombe. Cela devenait urgent. Il avait une fois essayé d'en parler au Suprême Leader. Ce dernier avait écarté le sujet d'un geste de la main, lui assurant que tout était sous contrôle et qu'il n'avait pas à se préoccuper de cela. Même si Snoke ne s'introduisait que rarement dans les pensées de son élève, il pouvait ressentir le lien entre la jeune femme et lui. Pour autant, il n'en disait rien. Kylo se demandait si son Maître ne voulait pas l'utiliser pour en faire un duo, mais dans tous les cas, il était content que cela n'ait pas eu plus d'influence sur son apprentissage.

Soudain, il entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Un poids chuta au sol tandis que la pièce redevenait close. Korri avait-elle enfin senti qu'il avait besoin d'elle ? Non… C'était Rey. Visiblement, leur lien s'était suffisamment renforcé pour qu'il partage sa douleur avec elle. Elle essayait de se tenir debout : c'était peine perdue.

« Arrête… ça… siffla-t-elle avec difficulté en se traînant près de lui. Qu'est-ce… qu'il se passe ? Je sais… que c'est toi… Arrête…

\- Je… ne peux pas… expliqua-t-il dans un souffle.

\- Il faut… que ça cesse. »

Il cligna des yeux pour toute réponse puis les referma, tentant de reprendre le contrôle de lui-même. Il sentit alors qu'une main lui touchait la joue. Rey était à moins de dix centimètres de lui. Elle avait un filet de sang au coin de la bouche. Très clairement, il donnait un tableau plus qu'étrange et pathétique. Des êtres, qui avaient la puissance en eux, recroquevillés contre un mur, incapables de se défendre si on les attaquait. Kylo espérait juste que la jeune femme avait été discrète lorsqu'elle était venue jusqu'ici. Il n'aurait plus manqué que les habitants du palais commencent à colporter des rumeurs en tout genre.

« Ça va passer… Ça… passe toujours. Reste… simplement tranquille. »

Il prit sa main dans la sienne. Il devina quelque chose qui semblait gravé à l'intérieur, mais ne s'en préoccupa pas plus. Il la serra dans ses bras. Elle s'y lova, enfouissant naturellement sa tête dans le creux de son cou. Elle tentait d'oublier la douleur. Elle sentait que Kylo se retenait de tout détruire afin de soulager sa souffrance. Il s'accrochait maintenant à elle autant qu'il le pouvait, menaçant de la faire sombrer à son tour. Les contours de leurs esprits se brouillaient.

Au fond d'elle-même, Rey savait qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule solution pour que cela cesse, même si elle ne comprenait pas la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Mais elle s'y refusait. Elle s'était réveillée et depuis, ce n'était que supplice. Des taches noires dansaient devant ses yeux. C'était comme si deux bêtes sauvages, l'une faite de lumière et l'autre d'obscurité, se déchiraient dans sa poitrine, blessant tout sur leur passage. Cela la brûlait de l'intérieur.

Elle n'avait croisé personne. Pas même Korri pour l'aider. Elle sentait confusément que tout ce qu'elle vivait à cet instant venait du Maître des Chevaliers de Ren. Mais pas uniquement. Ses doigts se serraient convulsivement sur le tissu de la tunique qu'il portait. Comme elle regrettait les moments où elle avait été bien. Elle avait l'impression que cela ne s'arrêterait jamais, qu'elle allait mourir en territoire étranger, dans les bras d'un homme qu'elle aurait dû considérer comme un ennemi. Ils étaient dans un état de fragilité terrifiant.

Ils entendirent quelque chose se briser. Rey ne releva pas la tête, se forçant à se calmer afin de ne pas faire plus de dégâts. Elle tentait de se concentrer sur les battements affolés du cœur de Kylo Ren. C'était plus dur à dire qu'à faire. De nouvelles vagues de souffrance, plus aigües encore que les précédentes, virent se briser à l'intérieur de leur corps. Elle ne put s'empêcher de laisser s'échapper un petit cri de sa bouche tandis qu'il retenait des gémissements de douleur. Le goût du sang croissait. Il enfouit sa tête dans ses cheveux, murmurant toujours une même litanie à son oreille :

« Ça va aller... Ça va s'arrêter. Je te le… promets. »

* * *

La Générale Organa était convaincue que c'était le moment de porter un coup au Nouvel Ordre. Mais également de récupérer Rey. Ils n'osaient imaginer ce que cette dernière avait dû vivre. Forcée, torturée, et tout un tas d'autres choses peu enviables. Ils se devaient donc d'agir vite.

C'est pourquoi, après un bref vote, les troupes de la Rébellion s'étaient mises en branle. Ils ne voulaient pas laisser leurs adversaires faire ce qu'ils avaient à faire. Mieux valait frapper avant. D'autant plus qu'ils se doutaient bien qu'ils ne pourraient pas évacuer l'entièreté de la Résistance présente sur Circelia avant la fin de la nuit. Un Croiseur en orbite compliquait encore plus l'affaire.

Luke, Finn et Chewie étaient dans le vaisseau de feu Han Solo. Le vieux Jedi y avait repris ses habitudes en un éclair. Tandis qu'il était au poste de capitaine et que Chewbacca lui servait de copilote, le jeune homme à la peau ébène était pensif. Il regardait ce qu'il considérait maintenant comme son sabre laser, assis sur un siège derrière eux.

« Tu as peur ? lança son maître.

\- Oui, répondit honnêtement l'ancien stormtrooper.

\- C'est bien. Il le faut. Mais ne te laisse jamais dominer par la peur. On ne peut pas supprimer totalement ce genre d'émotions. Le tout est d'arriver à rester calme. Se battre avec ses pulsions est le meilleur moyen de tomber dans le Côté Obscur.

\- Je sais, Maître, vous me l'avez déjà dit, répondit son interlocuteur avec un amusement non dissimulé. _Il n'y a pas d'émotion, il y a la paix._

\- Dis que je suis vieux et que je rabâche ! rétorqua d'une voix faussement indignée Luke afin de détendre l'atmosphère. »

Le silence se fit de nouveau. Avant que Finn se lance sur le sujet qui lui tenait vraiment à cœur et le préoccupait :

« Maître… Vous pensez que Rey… qu'elle va bien ?

\- Je ne sais pas… Je préférerais te mentir et te rassurer, mais ce ne serait pas une bonne chose. Il faut déjà s'estimer heureux que Snoke l'ait attachée à la Sœur Korri…

\- La Sœur ?

\- Une Sœur de la Nuit. C'est un groupe de femmes qui manipulent le Côté Obscur. Ce qu'elles font par certains côtés peut s'apparenter à de la Magie. De la Magie des Ombres en fait. Ne fais pas attention à l'aspect "barbare" que cela pourrait t'évoquer : elles sont redoutables et les plus douées peuvent manipuler les éléments. Même si leur maîtrise ne vaut pas celle procurée par la Sorcellerie… Sith.

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi c'est une bonne chose pour Rey.

\- Ce n'est pas bien… C'est juste que Korri est connue pour être plus souple que sa sœur. Parce que même si elle a une aura qui est clairement celle d'une utilisatrice du Côté Obscur, elle a une pratique de la Force qui s'apparente plutôt à celle des Jedi Gris. Ce qui veut dire qu'elle a peut-être laissé plus de marge à son élève pour évoluer à son gré.

\- Je suis sûre que Rey n'a pas succombé ! affirma le Padawan.

\- Je l'espère, mon jeune Padawan… Je l'espère puisque selon tes dires, elle est puissante. Mais sache qu'elle a forcément été influencée, ne serait-ce qu'un peu.

\- Rey a la Lumière en elle. C'est indubitable. S'il ne l'avait pas emmenée, elle serait devenue votre élève, vous savez. Et sans doute bien plus talentueuse que moi. »

Luke ne lui dit pas, mais au fond de lui, il savait qu'il était bien plus facile de tomber dans le Côté Obscur que son apprenti ne le pensait. Et cela ne l'aurait pas étonnée que la jeune femme soit maintenant fidèle au Premier Ordre. Peu importe que son neveu ait tué son père. Il priait pour que cela ne soit pas le cas. Toutefois, les chances étaient minces. Une pilleuse d'épaves qui avait dû lutter toute sa vie pour survivre allait nécessairement être bien moins regardante lorsqu'on lui proposait une existence plus « stable ».

Le Maître Jedi se retourna vers son apprenti qui s'était encore une fois concentré sur son arme. Le temps que tous les vaisseaux soient prêts, ils seraient en route dans une petite heure. Pour le moment, il s'agissait de se familiariser de nouveau avec l'appareil. Tout lui rappelait Han. Han qui était parti et ne reviendrait plus. Il évitait d'y songer : lui non plus n'était pas à l'abri des pensées négatives.

« Plutôt que de regarder encore une fois sous toutes les coutures ton sabre laser, va t'entraîner avec ! Il y a un module qui devrait t'intéresser : cherche dans ce placard, tu devrais l'y trouver. »

Finn était d'ailleurs content qu'on lui ait donné quelque chose à faire. Il pensait que cela le distrairait de ce qu'il allait devoir affronter. Et puis, il voulait revoir la pilleuse d'épaves de Jakku. Autant que Poe, il la considérait comme une amie, bien qu'ils n'aient pas passé beaucoup de temps ensemble. Peut-être ne se rendait-il pas compte qu'il l'avait connue moins d'une semaine ? Et que cela faisait plusieurs mois que Rey était avec le Premier Ordre. À ça, il évitait d'y penser.

« Bien, Maître. »

Lorsque son Padawan ne fut plus à portée de vue, Luke se retourna vers le Wookie qui semblait regarder fixement la galaxie dans laquelle ils se trouvaient.

« Tu sais, Chewie, j'ai l'impression que ce qui va se passer sur Circelia va sceller notre destin une fois de plus. Et j'ai peur que Finn ait du mal à maintenir le tout sur ses épaules… »


	11. Chapitre IX

**N.D.A. : Me voici de retour pour un nouveau chapitre ! Alors, on peut dire que c'est le tournant décisif qui se produit ici, niveau scénario. L'événement important ce chapitre, c'est quelque chose que j'avais planifié depuis... Depuis le début. Depuis les vacances de février 2016. Un an donc. Parce que oui, cette fic a un an ! Bref, j'ai beaucoup hésité à le présenter ici, parce que retranscrire ce qui se passe avec les mots me semblaient moins naturel que lorsque je le voyais dans ma tête (comme sans doute beaucoup d'auteurs, je vois d'abord ce que j'écris comme un film. Je le conçois comme un film, notamment avec tout ce qui va avec : cadrage, lumière et tout le bordel). Et puis, je me suis dite : fais-le. Je sais pas si le "message" que j'ai voulu faire passer vous parviendra, mais voilà !**

 **Dans tous les cas, j'aimerais bien savoir qui avait prévu ce qui allait se passer. ça me rend curieuse !**

 **N'hésitez pas à me dire ça en commentaire ! ça me fait toujours plaisir !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre IX : Tous les indices étaient là, et pourtant…**

La sirène était forte, trop forte. Elle semblait résonner dans la structure même du bâtiment. Kylo et Rey ouvrirent les yeux, sursautant presque. On ne pouvait pas dire qu'ils avaient bonne mine, c'était d'ailleurs plutôt le contraire. Leur souhait de sombrer dans l'inconscience avait fini par être exaucé. Du sang séché était présent sur leur visage, mais ce n'était pas le moment de s'en préoccuper.

« Qu'est-ce… commença la jeune femme avait qu'il ne l'interrompe.

\- Pas le temps. Il faut qu'on y aille. Par contre, lève-toi parce que je suis un peu coincé… ordonna-t-il en la poussant avec délicatesse. »

Effectivement, elle était à moitié allongée sur lui. Rosissant légèrement, elle se mit sur ses jambes sans plus attendre. Il y avait d'autres choses plus importantes à penser. Rey fit quelques pas mal assurés. Elle avait mal partout. L'Initiée avait des difficultés à se réveiller.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il nous est arrivé ?

\- Rey, je te promets que je t'expliquerai ça plus tard. Maintenant, il faut juste qu'on aille voir ce qui se passe. Surtout si c'est une attaque, grogna le brun en tentant de se remettre les idées au clair. »

C'était toujours comme ça après une crise. C'était absolument intolérable. Alors qu'il allait lui dire de sortir, la porte s'ouvrit face à eux. C'était une Korri échevelée et s'étant habillée à la va-vite qui apparut. Les gardes de ses deux sabres étaient bien visibles. Elle était déjà prête au combat.

« Ah ! Vous êtes là ! Hux a reçu une communication d'urgence : le destroyer est attaqué et ça commence à se propager dans la ville. La Résistance lance une offensive. On s'est bien fait avoir sur ce coup.

\- Mais comment ça se fait que tu sois déjà au courant du fait qu'il ait reçu ? Oui, non, laisse tomber. Je ne veux pas savoir, maugréa Kylo en se ruant à l'extérieur. »

Son casque couvrait son visage. Rey rabattit son capuchon. C'était la panique dans les couloirs. Comme pour beaucoup d'attaques, tout se passait très vite. Il n'y avait pas vraiment le temps de réfléchir. Korri, qui était à côté de Rey tandis qu'ils couraient vers la sortie, lui lança :

« Rey. Ta première vraie bataille. N'oublie pas tout ce que je t'ai enseigné, ça va bien se passer. Et surtout, _surtout_ , n'hésite pas. Tu fais face à des gens qui ne vont vouloir te tuer. Alors, fais la même chose. Tu es puissante. Tu n'as pas à avoir peur.

– Compris, affirma l'ancienne pilleuse d'épaves en serrant la garde de son épée en vibrolame. »

Korri se doutait bien qu'elle n'était pas convaincue par ses paroles, mais elle pensait que la jeune femme le serait bientôt. En voyant les traces rouges sur le visage de son Initiée, elle fronça les sourcils. Puis elle eut un sourire narquois en se rappelant où elle l'avait trouvée :

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu foutais dans la chambre du boss ? murmura-t-elle discrètement. »

Son regard était clairement inquisiteur et Rey voyait très bien le sous-entendu.

« Pas ce que tu crois en tout cas…

\- Bon, on en parlera plus tard.

\- C'est ça… Encore une chose à la longue liste des sujets à aborder. »

Ils débouchèrent finalement sur la forêt et la ville. C'était le chaos et Rey avait peur de ne pas savoir distinguer les amis des ennemis. Enfin, si tant est que cela eût été fixé dans son esprit. Après tout : qui étaient ses alliés et qui ne l'étaient pas ? Avant que les trois utilisateurs de la Force n'aient pu faire quoi que ce soit, une explosion se produisit à quelques mètres d'eux, pulvérisant des arbres aux alentours. Ils levèrent la tête et purent voir des chasseurs de la Résistance se faire poursuivre par ceux du Premier Ordre.

Le Chef des Chevaliers de Ren souffla alors :

« Skywalker… Il est là. »

Les deux femmes ne l'avaient pas senti venir. Rey tiqua, mais se reprit aussitôt. Elle tenta de le cacher derrière un mur de froideur, toutefois, il était trop tard pour que le brun ne l'ait pas remarqué. Kylo, ignorant la confusion de la jeune Initiée avec qui il partageait un lien, prit les commandes :

« Korri, rejoins Hux et protège autant que tu peux la famille royale. Fais-les évacuer vers nos vaisseaux les plus proches. Rey, tu viens avec moi. Il est temps que tu montres à quel côté tu appartiens. Et puis, je pense que te confronter à Skywalker ne sera pas un mal. De plus, je crois qu'un autre être sensible à la Force est avec lui. Faible. Voilà un combat qui promet d'être intéressant. »

La femme aux cheveux rouges acquiesça. Avant de partir, elle attrapa les épaules de l'ancienne pilleuse d'épaves, plongeant ses yeux dans les siens.

« Souviens-toi à qui tu dois être loyale, la pressa-t-elle. Je te connais. J'ai confiance en toi. Tu vas y arriver, j'y crois. On se voit après, d'accord ? Rends-moi fière. »

Et sans dire un mot de plus, elle empoigna ses deux sabres laser et les alluma. Elle ne regarda pas leur garde, pourtant très particulière. Elle fixait plutôt les deux lames rouges étincelantes. La Sœur de la Nuit était prête au combat. Sa cape flottant derrière elle, avec un côté dramatique que Rey soupçonnait d'être volontaire, s'enfonça de nouveau dans le palais, fendant la foule sans effort.

« _Suis-moi, Rey. Nous avons du travail à accomplir…_ »

* * *

« Finn, n'oublie pas. Tuer n'est pas la bonne solution. Tant que tu le peux, fais-les tomber dans l'inconscience. Pas plus ! »

C'était ce que le jeune homme se répétait sans cesse dans son esprit. Son Maître combattait à ses côtés, quoiqu'un peu éloigné. Des Stormtroopers débarquaient en masse sur Circelia, venant du destroyer attaqué. Heureusement, les Résistants présents sur la planète étaient eux aussi avec eux. Se battre dans la ville était quelque chose de particulier : il fallait bien faire attention à ne pas s'en prendre à des civils. C'est pourquoi il devait se concentrer le plus qu'il pouvait.

À l'aide de son sabre laser, le Padawan renvoya un nouveau tir. Il continua pendant quelques instants. Son entraînement portait ses fruits : il n'avait qu'une très légère fatigue. Pour l'instant, il n'avait pas utilisé la Force : il ne se sentait pas suffisamment à l'aise avec elle pour l'utiliser sans cesse.

« Maître, cria-t-il finalement en se débarrassant d'un nouveau Stormtrooper. Je vais chercher Rey ! »

Alors qu'un soldat ennemi allait se jeter sur lui, il puisa en lui et l'envoya voler au loin. Comme on ne lui répondait pas, il se retourna vers son Maître. Celui-ci s'était figé et regardait vers le fond de l'artère principale. Un frisson parcourut le dos du jeune homme. Le Côté Obscur arrivait. Et il était bien décidé à en découdre.

« Je crois, mon Padawan, que cela ne sera malheureusement pas nécessaire. »

En effet, au loin se dressaient deux silhouettes sombres. Elles se frayaient un chemin vers eux. La plus grande avait au moins une tête de plus que l'autre et maniait un sabre à garde. Ce n'était pas compliqué de savoir de qui il s'agissait. _Kylo Ren_. Toutefois, ce n'était pas lui qui intéressait Finn, à cet instant. C'était celle qui combattait avec lui. Sa capuche était tombée et révélait des cheveux bruns plus longs que la dernière fois qu'il les avait vus. Ils étaient retenus par une tresse compliquée et voltigeaient en même temps qu'elle.

Finn s'était figé, incapable de la lâcher des yeux. De _les_ lâcher des yeux. Le ciel s'obscurcit en quelques instants, la pluie commença à tomber à grosses gouttes. Le vent se leva. C'était incompréhensible. Mais le Padawan s'en moquait.

Un Résistant tenta de la poignarder par-derrière. Elle se baissa en un éclair et il fut décapité par Kylo Ren qui avait fait un mouvement fluide. Ils étaient parfaitement synchronisés et éliminaient leurs ennemis sans répit ni difficulté.

« Rey… »

* * *

Rey avait été confrontée à un choix. Comme elle s'y attendait. Étrangement, il avait été plus facile à prendre qu'il l'aurait dû. Sans doute parce que les Stormtroopers l'aidaient tandis que les Résistants voulaient la tuer. Avec son premier ennemi, elle devait avouer qu'elle avait paniqué : elle ne voulait pas lui faire du mal. Avant qu'il n'ait pu lui arriver malheur, Kylo avait enfoncé son arme dans sa cage thoracique.

« _Rey ! Réveille-toi ! Combat !_ »

Il lui avait transmis ce message via leur lien. Son corps était alors rentré en pilote automatique. C'était à ce moment qu'elle avait compris que l'entraînement que lui avaient donné les deux Sœurs de la Nuit la rendait différente. Bien plus puissante que ces misérables créatures. Elle avait d'abord combattu à mains nues et s'était mise à sourire de toutes ses dents lorsque l'euphorie avait pris possession d'elle.

Les deux utilisateurs de la Force arrivèrent à l'artère principale sans trop de soucis. Ils la manipulaient sans restriction. Rey était impressionnée de la vitesse du Maître des Chevaliers de Ren. Il était bien plus rapide que ce qu'il lui avait laissé présager lorsqu'ils avaient combattu.

« _Ouvre ton esprit._

– _Pardon ?_

 _\- Le lien. Je pense qu'on peut l'utiliser pour se battre à deux. »_

Elle opina du chef et envoyant un coup de pied dans le torse d'un homme qui vola contre un mur pour s'y effondrer. La jeune femme souffla et fit ce qu'il lui demandait. Elle s'immergea dans la Force.

À partir de là, tout fut plus simple. Que ce soit pour l'un ou pour l'autre. Elle savait parfaitement quel mouvement il allait faire et c'était la même chose pour lui. Ce n'était pas vraiment une intimité qu'ils partageaient. Plutôt une sorte d'envie de se battre, de survivre. La volonté de vaincre de Kylo Ren inondait son esprit. En échange, elle lui donnait une rage de vivre que seule une personne ayant vécu dans des conditions extrêmes pouvait produire.

Ils combattaient dans une union parfaite qui faisait des miracles. À cet instant, l'Initiée Sœur de la Nuit se moquait totalement de savoir qu'elle luttait contre la Résistance. Après tout, ces derniers étaient des alliés de la Nouvelle République. Or, elle n'était pas réputée pour se préoccuper des mondes de la bordure extérieure. Rey ne leur devait rien. La seule chose qui comptait était sa survie.

Soudain le ciel se mit à se déchaîner tandis que l'ancienne pilleuse d'épaves se baissait, évitant une attaque. Ils se retrouvèrent trempés en quelques instants. Elle laissa tomber sa cape au sol qui la gênait maintenant, lui collant à la peau. Ce n'était pas naturel du tout. Il y avait de la Magie des Ombres derrière. Rey le sentait.

« _C'est Korri ! Mais pourquoi fait-elle ça ? »_

Elle reçut l'approbation du brun. Ils envoyèrent encore quelques ennemis au cimetière jusqu'à ce qu'ils entendent une voix grave et posée lancer :

« Fuyez, vous n'êtes pas de taille face à eux. Nous allons nous en occuper. »

Rey vit l'esprit de Kylo Ren devenir plus sombre. Cela aurait dû influer sur elle. Toutefois, elle était trop choquée par les deux personnes qu'elle voyait pour que cela ait une quelconque emprise sur elle.

« Skywalker, te revoilà après avoir fui pendant si longtemps comme un lâche. Oh… Et notre traitre habituel qui a réussi à s'échapper de Starkiller. Décidément, tu es une bestiole bien coriace. »

C'était comme si une bulle s'était formée au cœur de la bataille. Ils semblaient coupés du reste du monde. Luke secoua la tête, peiné.

« Ben… Ne joue pas à ça avec moi.

\- Ben n'existe plus. Tu vas périr, vieil homme.

\- Comment as-tu pu faire ça à Han ? Ton propre père !

– Rey… Mais pourquoi ton aura… bredouilla Finn, troublé. C'est celle d'une utilisatrice du Côté Obscur. Dis-moi que c'est une blague !

\- Tu es… en vie ? s'étonna la jeune femme, ignorant ce qu'il venait de dire. Mais… comment ? »

Kylo ne laissa pas de temps à plus de discussion et s'élança sur son oncle. Sa lame rencontra la sienne avec violence. Il n'y avait pas moyen pour qu'il se fasse influencer par une personne de son ancienne famille. Pas une nouvelle fois. Le Maître Jedi était peiné de devoir se battre contre lui, néanmoins, il savait qu'il n'y avait pas le choix. Son neveu s'était trop enfoncé dans le Côté Obscur.

Du côté des deux apprentis, c'était la confusion la plus totale. Ils n'avaient aucune idée de que faire ni que dire. Finn fut le premier à faire un mouvement. Il leva le bras, sur le point de la toucher.

« _Mais qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? C'est un ennemi ! »_

D'instinct, elle suivit ce que venait de lui envoyer Kylo et se plaça en position de défense, prête à l'attaquer. Le Padawan eut l'air choqué de son attitude et lança :

« Rey ! Je suis venu te chercher ! Repars avec nous, enfin ! »

Une possibilité. Celle d'intégrer la Résistance. De devenir une Jedi. En un instant, des souvenirs passèrent dans son esprit. Ceux des cinq derniers. De tous les moments qu'elle avait vécus au sein du Premier Ordre. _Si tu crois que Skywalker va te prendre comme apprentie maintenant, tu te mets le doigt dans l'œil._ C'était le Maître des Chevaliers de Ren qui lui avait affirmé cela, quelque temps auparavant. Elle se rappela une nouvelle fois des personnes qu'elle avait rencontrées et côtoyées. Morri qui l'agressait sans cesse avec ses Chewix, ses encyclopédies et ses devoirs sans fin. Korri qui visait avec des pots de fleurs comme personne, son humour qui ne faisait souvent rire qu'elle et son apprentissage à la rude. La silhouette d'une terrible malveillance de Snoke qui était pourtant sage et veillait sur son petit monde. Sakil qui souriait ingénument, rêvant de glorieuses légendes Sith. Kylo qui était agressé par des livres, qui souffrait, instable et complètement hors des limites, mais qui, étrangement, la comprenait. Les civils, les Stormtroopers. Elle avait une vie aujourd'hui. Peut-être pas une famille, toutefois, elle était entourée de personnes qui comptaient pour elle. L'Initiée ne s'était jamais permis de se l'avouer. C'était là chose faite.

Elle ne voulait pas se battre contre Finn. Mais maintenant, elle en était sûre : elle avait choisi son camp. Et peu importait les conséquences. Elle avait connu le nouveau Padawan pendant si peu de temps. Il était bien normal qu'elle en vienne à cette conclusion.

« Recule. Je ne souhaite pas te faire du mal. Pars et il ne t'arrivera rien. »

Ses yeux se firent plus froids, elle se tendit. Contrairement au jeune homme, elle n'avait pas les doigts crispés.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Tu ne vas tout de même pas me dire que tu sers le Premier Ordre ? Ils ont détruit là où tu vivais !

\- Tu parles de Jakku ? L'endroit où j'ai été abandonnée ? L'endroit où j'ai servi, dans un quasi-esclavage, une racaille des sables ? rit-elle, sans aucune joie. Si l'on m'avait proposé de le faire, je l'aurais détruite avec plaisir !

\- Ils ont pulvérisé un système ! rétorqua l'ancien soldat.

\- Et alors ? Qu'ont-ils jamais fait pour moi ceux-là ? Les trois quarts ne savaient même pas que Jakku existait ! Que l'esclavage y régnait encore ! Bien sûr que non ! Tout le monde se moque des planètes de la bordure extérieure de toute façon. Je ne dis pas que le Premier Ordre ne fait pas de même, mais au moins, eux n'ont pas l'hypocrisie de prétendre le contraire ! Alors franchement, je n'en ai strictement rien à faire ! »

Oui, c'était parfaitement égoïste de sa part. Elle n'aimait pas voir les gens souffrir. Ce n'était pas une sadique. Toutefois, elle n'était pas là pour faire du social : elle ne se préoccupait que de ce qui comptait pour elle. L'ancienne pilleuse d'épaves n'avait jamais pu se permettre de penser autrement, de toute manière.

Voyant qu'il n'avait rien à répondre à cela et qu'il ne semblait pas décidé à la combattre, elle reporta son attention sur Kylo. Ce dernier affrontait sans répit Luke. Cela ne se présentait pas d'une bonne manière pour le brun. Il avait beau être talentueux, le Jedi avait l'avantage de l'expérience et n'avait pas été ébranlé par une crise lui. Le corps du Maître des Chevaliers de Ren commençait à sentir le contrecoup de ce qui s'était passé tout à l'heure. Il faisait bien attention à ce que ses souffrances ne filtrent pas à travers le lien : il n'avait pas envie que Rey se retrouve dans le même état. Pour autant, l'utilisateur du Côté Obscur ne se laissa pas démonter et effectua une manœuvre particulièrement vicieuse qui toucha son oncle au niveau de l'épaule.

Cela prenait beaucoup trop de temps. Or, Rey se doutait qu'il n'allait pas tenir éternellement face à lui. Il fallait qu'elle intervienne. À deux, ils auraient bien plus de chance. Alors qu'elle allait le rejoindre, elle sentit qu'on l'attaquait par-derrière. L'Initiée Sœur de la Nuit esquiva sans même y penser. Finalement, Finn avait décidé qu'il ne pouvait laisser passer cela. Très bien. S'il désirait jouer ainsi, Rey allait jouer. Malheureusement pour lui, il ne se rendait sans doute pas compte qu'il n'avait aucune chance. Et ça, la jeune femme le savait très clairement.

 _« Je m'occupe de Finn et j'arrive_ , pensa-t-elle brièvement. »

Kylo Ren ne lui répondit pas, mais elle sentit son approbation pressante. Elle se doutait qu'il aurait voulu l'affronter seul. Néanmoins, il n'était pas stupide et savait, en le combattant, qu'il n'était pas de taille. Cela ne servait à rien de se faire capturer ou de mourir bêtement dans un accès d'orgueil.

Sa vibrolame rencontra celle laser du Padawan. Elle reconnaissait le sabre qu'il utilisait. Elle l'avait tenu dans ses mains, elle aussi. Et Rey se doutait qu'elle allait en entendre parler lorsque Kylo se rendrait compte que c'était _FN-2187_ qui le manipulait. La jeune femme n'avait jamais compris son obsession pour une arme de Jedi, cependant, elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion de lui en demander la raison. La matière qui constituait sa propre lame était une des rares à pouvoir stopper un sabre laser. Instrument qu'elle n'avait pas puisque Korri lui avait dit avant de partir qu'elle n'était pas encore prête à en posséder un. Cela avait peu d'importance à cet instant.

D'un habile mouvement, elle coupa court à leur duel de force. Cela le déséquilibra, mais il reprit bien vite contenance. Il réaffirma sa prise sur sa garde. Il était persuadé qu'il pouvait la combattre. Après tout, il avait eu à peu près le même temps d'entraînement. Puis, il remarqua l'aura qui enveloppait Rey. Le jeune homme commença alors à saisir dans quelle lutte il s'était engagé. Et ce n'était pas bon pour lui :

« Rey, s'il te plaît, ne m'oblige pas à t'affronter. Je n'en ai pas envie.

\- Bon, alors j'imagine qu'on va devoir faire ça vite. De toute façon, je n'ai pas le temps. »

Et sans plus, l'Initiée s'élança. Ils avaient, c'était vrai, eu une période semblable pour leur apprentissage. Mais ce dernier n'avait pas été le même du tout. Celui de Rey avait été beaucoup plus intensif et offensif. Évidemment, Luke avait bien formé Finn. Néanmoins, pas dans le même objectif que Korri et Morri. Là où le Jedi voulait faire de son Padawan un gardien de la paix, les Sœurs de la Nuit créaient une guerrière prête à se battre.

Rey avait gagné en rapidité, force et agilité. Alors qu'ils semblaient à un égal niveau, quelques minutes auparavant, le jeune homme était maintenant complètement dépassé. L'ancienne pilleuse d'épaves utilisait un style qui mélangeait sa dague et le corps à corps. Elle savait que ce qu'elle faisait était risqué : son allonge était bien moins grande. Toutefois, il fallait qu'elle se dépêche. Décidée à en finir à sa prochaine action, l'Initiée infligea une coupure au niveau du poignet de Finn qui tenait son arme. Cela lui fit relâcher sa prise et elle en profita pour lui asséner un coup de pied dans son torse.

L'air dans ses poumons fut expulsé et il partit heurter un mur, ne bougeant plus. Sans aucune prudence, elle ne vérifia pas s'il était inconscient ou non et se rua vers Luke. Ce dernier était toujours aux prises avec son neveu. Même si Rey et Kylo ne pouvaient pas se permettre de réutiliser leur lien sans que la jeune femme ait à souffrir, ils savaient qu'ils pouvaient coordonner leurs mouvements.

L'ancienne pilleuse d'épaves tenta d'attaquer le Jedi dans le dos, mais manqua sa cible. Elle n'avait pas été assez précise. Alors qu'elle allait se réceptionner sans aucun mal, elle sentit la Force la cueillir. Elle tenta de résister, mais c'était peine perdue. Néanmoins, leur ennemi était discret pour pouvoir la maintenir ainsi. Elle se dégagea et figea dans les airs un tir de blaster qui allait atteindre le brun.

« Ben ! Arrête donc cette bêtise ! Tu ne fais pas le poids et tu vas entraîner cette jeune femme avec toi. »

Aucun des deux ne répondit et ils repartirent à l'attaque, ensemble.

« _Comment fait-il pour bloquer nos percées ? C'est incroyable._

 _\- Il est celui qui a fait tomber l'Empire, même si ce serait faux que d'affirmer qu'il a réussi à vaincre Dark Vador et l'Empereur._

 _\- Il va bien finir par s'affaiblir — attention ! »_

Et avant que Kylo ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, Rey se jeta entre lui et son oncle. Elle sentit une brûlure au niveau de son épaule gauche. Le brun l'attrapa par la taille et la dégagea de l'arme du vieil homme. Il la plaça derrière elle, dans un mouvement de protection, chose que Luke ne manqua pas de remarquer. La jeune femme se retenait de gémir de douleur. La brûlure était forte.

« _Rey, rejoins Korri. Tu en as assez fait._

– _Mais…_

 _\- Je vais tenir, d'accord ? Il faut que tu ailles la cher — »_

Il s'interrompit en parant une nouvelle attaque du Jedi qui n'avait pas l'intention de laisser deux utilisateurs du Côté Obscur s'en tirer à si bon compte. D'autant plus que l'Initiée avait envoyé au tapis son Padawan. Enfin, « envoyé au tapis » n'était pas le terme exact. En effet, Finn venait de se relever et se dirigeait vers

 _« Il est coriace,_ marmonna intérieurement Rey.

– _Tue-le !_

– _Non ! Je ne veux pas !_

 _\- Alors, fais en sorte qu'il ne vienne plus nous embêter parce que sinon, c'est moi qui le ferai ! »_

Elle avait parfois tendance à oublier que Kylo Ren n'était pas la personne la plus gentille du monde. Supprimer une vie ne lui posait pas de problèmes lorsqu'il s'agissait de faire son devoir. Elle serra des dents, bougea un peu son épaule pour évaluer les dégâts puis fit de nouveau face au jeune homme à la peau d'ébène :

« Tu aurais mieux fait de rester inconscient, soupira-t-elle.

\- Tu as fait le mauvais choix, Rey. Le Premier Ordre est meurtrier. J'y ai vécu, je sais de quoi je parle.

\- C'est pour ça que cela ne te dérange pas de tuer d'autres Stormtroopers ? Comme ceux avec qui tu as été élevé, par exemple ? Ne me fais pas rire. Ne commence pas à me juger alors que tu ne sais rien de moi. »

Les combats autour d'eux faisaient rage et c'était exactement la même chose entre les utilisateurs de la Force. Finn ne devait pas s'en rendre compte, mais durant leur affrontement, Rey faisait quelque chose de très dangereux et de très sombre. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas le choix. Petit à petit, son épaule se soignait. C'était une technique qu'elle avait perfectionnée avec l'aide de Morri. Même si elle n'arrivait pas au niveau de cette dernière pour reconstituer les tissus, la jeune femme avait découvert que tirer l'énergie des plantes aux alentours la rendait plus forte. Cela lui faisait du bien. Lorsqu'elle fut entièrement guérie, elle pratiqua la même chose sur Kylo.

Grâce à ses sursauts d'énergie, il parvenait à tenir sans pour autant prendre le dessus. Le seul problème de cette technique était que la concentration que la jeune femme mobilisait pour l'effectuer, elle ne pouvait la place dans son combat.

Rey haletait maintenant. Elle ne savait pas quand cela allait s'arrêter, mais il valait mieux que ce soit rapidement. Par chance, elle voyait que son adversaire était dans un état bien pire que le sien : elle arrivait à lui infliger des coupures, certes légères, mais qui finissaient par l'affaiblir indéniablement. Combien de temps encore cela allait-il durer ?

Ses cheveux lui collaient au visage à cause de la pluie. Le vent soufflait de plus en plus fort. Comme si Korri était le cœur d'une tempête et que celle-ci se rapprochait d'eux. Elle s'inquiétait pour Kylo. Même si elle lui fournissait une petite aide, il était clairement inférieur à Luke. De l'entraînement. Encore et toujours. Il sentait que le Suprême Leader allait le mettre à l'amende et cela lui procurait une colère noire. Avec une volonté décuplée, il repoussa son oncle. Il était plus fort physiquement que lui et en profita pour le faire reculer jusqu'à un mur. Les yeux bleus essayaient de percevoir les siens à travers son masque. Peine perdue : il ne retrouvait rien de Ben Solo dans l'être qui lui faisait face.

Il allait se décider à dire quelque chose lorsqu'une voix retentit distinctement malgré le vent qui soufflait et les cris de la bataille qui se jouait :

« Eh bien, eh bien, eh bien… On ne m'attend pas ? Je suis vraiment choquée et déçue ! Moi qui pensais être indispensable, je crois bien que je vais pleurer de tristesse et de douleur ! Ah la la… On est toujours trahi par ses proches… »

Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne pour sortir des répliques aussi « drama ». La femme aux cheveux rouges se tenait au milieu des combats. Elle s'était débrouillée pour trouver un promontoire afin de prendre la pose la plus clichée du monde, un sabre dans chaque main. Derrière elle, un éclair s'abattit alors qu'extraordinairement, elle ne semblait pas touchée par la pluie.

« Où sont Hux et les autres ? cria Kylo.

\- T'inquiète, patron, je les ai mis en sécurité ! Pour qui me prends-tu ? s'indigna-t-elle, un grand sourire. Bien, bien, bien… Maintenant que je suis là, je vais pouvoir sauver la si — »

Le monde se figea sous les yeux de Rey. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Quelque chose qui n'aurait pas dû être là se trouvait maintenant au niveau du cœur de Korri. Un homme était apparu derrière elle. La femme aux cheveux rouges ne l'avait pas vu arriver. Du tout. Ce n'était pas normal. Tandis que son sourire se fanait, il lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille. Ce fut la dernière chose qu'elle entendit. En un instant, on avait coupé les fils de la marionnette. Même les plus puissants avaient parfois besoin d'un rappel à l'ordre : la chute pouvait survenir à tout instant dans une bataille. Personne n'était à l'abri. Pas même le temps d'un discours épique. Korri s'effondra au sol.

Le sablier qui avait cessé de s'écouler se fractura lorsque Rey hurla. Elle hurla comme elle n'avait jamais hurlé de sa vie. Sans en avoir conscience, elle envoya une nouvelle fois Finn dans le décor comme s'il était un fétu de paille et se précipita vers Korri. Kylo et Luke ne combattaient plus, observant sans vraiment comprendre ce qui venait de se produire.

Elle arriva bientôt près du corps. Les yeux noirs de la femme étaient vides. Pas même le temps de dire au revoir, de proclamer une dernière bravade. Cela avait été comme une bougie éteinte par un souffle de vent. Comment avait-on pu passer du badinage habituel de la Sœur de la Nuit à tout ce sang qui lui couvrait les mains ? Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. La pluie trempait maintenant Korri. Elle continuait de crier, désespérément pour que sa Maîtresse se réveille. Elle aurait juste voulu… La souffrance lui tordait le ventre. Elle n'aurait jamais cru ressentir ça un jour. Et surtout pas pour une utilisatrice du Côté Obscur.

L'ancienne pilleuse d'épaves releva ses yeux et vit disparaître dans la forêt une silhouette à la peau rouge. Un homme. Avec un poignard cranté. _Lui._ C'était _lui_. Sans même comprendre ce qu'elle faisait, Rey se mit sur ses pieds… et partit à sa poursuite.

* * *

La situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait lui était vaguement familière, mais elle n'arrivait pas à déterminer pourquoi. Enfin, elle s'en moquait. Son esprit était dominé par une rage, un désespoir et une envie de meurtre terribles. Cette ordure allait payer ce qu'il venait de faire. Rey allait s'en assurer. Comment avait-il osé faire une chose pareille ? Comment avait-il pu la _tuer_ , comme ça ?

Elle se sentait pousser des ailes à courir à travers cette forêt. La jeune femme ne faisait plus qu'un avec la Force. Et certainement pas le bon côté. _Venge-la. Laisse-toi aller. Laisse-nous faire. Nous allons t'aider._ Ce murmure chuchoté dans son esprit nourrissait son état émotionnel. Il n'y avait plus rien qui comptait, excepté la traque de celui qui venait de briser son monde en moins de temps qu'il avait fallu pour le dire.

L'Initiée Sœur de la Nuit l'aperçut enfin. Elle le sentait depuis un petit moment. Il tourna sa tête à la peau rougeâtre et cria lorsqu'il vit qu'elle la suivait de près. Il voulait s'enfuir. Il n'avait pas été payé pour ça et maintenant, _il_ l'abandonnait, le laissant sans défense.

L'instant d'après, elle était sur lui.

Il hurla de terreur en voyant deux yeux jaunes brûlant de fureur rencontrer les siens.

* * *

Lorsque Kylo avait vu Rey disparaître de son champ de vision, engloutie par la forêt qui se trouvait juste à côté, il n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde. Il était parti à sa poursuite. Il ne comprenait absolument pas ce qui venait de ce passe. Si vite. Comment quelqu'un avait-il pu atteindre Korri ? Comment quelqu'un avait-il pu la _tuer_? C'était inconcevable. Pas que la femme aux cheveux rouges ait été d'une puissance incroyable. C'était simplement qu'elle débordait tellement de vie (à l'inverse de la plupart des utilisateurs du Côté Obscur) que la lui voir arrachée était incompréhensible.

Mais il aurait bien le temps de faire son deuil plus tard. Ce qui le faisait courir à cet instant, c'était plutôt le déchaînement qui filtrait à travers le lien. Il voulait le voir payer. Il se doutait que c'était les sentiments de Rey qui se mêlaient aux siens. Pourtant, il les accueillait avec bonheur : elle était tombée. C'était terriblement égoïste de sa part de penser cela alors qu'elle se trouvait dans une détresse immense. Toutefois, il savait que maintenant, il pourrait l'aider à gérer ça. Elle était vraiment à leur côté. Tout comme lui d'ailleurs : Kylo ne s'en doutait pas, mais ses propres yeux avaient pris une teinte bien trop jaune pour être honnêtes.

Et il avait fallu la mort de Korri pour que cela arrive.

Il ne voulait pas y penser. Ils étaient en plein champ de bataille, ce n'était pas le moment de pleurer les disparus. Pour l'instant, il fallait qu'il rejoigne l'ancienne pilleuse d'épaves et que Hux arrive à faire fuir grâce à ses troupes les ennemis du Premier Ordre. Cela lui faisait bien mal de se l'avouer, toutefois, il avait besoin de cet abominable rouquin.

Il finit par la retrouver. Elle était à califourchon sur ce qui était maintenant un cadavre. Ce dernier portait des vêtements de la Résistance : il reconnaissait le logo. Les gestes étaient mécaniques : elle enfonçait dans la gorge, dans toute peau encore intacte qu'elle trouvait, sa dague. Du sang lui maculait les mains, des éclaboussures lui tachaient le visage, néanmoins, elle continuait. Elle était partie loin. Trop loin.

Même lui ne pouvait plus à attendre ses pensées : elle avait plongé dans son océan d'émotions et ne semblait pas vouloir en sortir. En la voyant comme ça, quelque chose en lui qu'il n'arrivait pas à comprendre résonna.

Il s'agenouilla derrière elle, passant ses bras autour de sa taille pour remonter jusqu'à ses poignets et finir par ses mains. Les doigts de la jeune femme étaient crispés sur la garde, les jointures blanches.

« Rey… Tu peux le lâcher maintenant… Il est mort… »

Le brun se fit un peu plus insistant et elle le laissa prendre la dague. Il la jeta au loin. Ils étaient à ce moment seuls au monde. Même si le Maître des Chevaliers de Ren était persuadé que Snoke et les autres personnes sensibles à la Force avaient senti ce qui s'était produit. Un être aussi naturellement puissant que Rey ne pouvait pas passer inaperçu.

Il l'aida à se lever et caressa de ses doigts gantés sa joue. Il plongea son regard dans le sien qui était passé de « brûlant » à « vide » et qui redevenait « normal ». À une exception près : la teinte propre aux utilisateurs du Côté Obscur était restée. Il voyait les larmes s'y presser, prêtes à couler.

Les dernières paroles qu'elle prononça avant de s'effondrer dans ses bras furent :

« Kylo… Je te jure que la Résistance… Je vais lui faire payer… »


	12. Chapitre X

**N.D.A. : je poste la suite plus rapidement que prévu pour me faire pardonner de la mort de Korri ! Eh oui... Tout à une fin et maintenant, on entre je pense, dans le coeur de la fic ! Notamment avec l'origine de Rey... J'ai prévu un truc, j'espère que ça va vous plaire ! Surtout maintenant qu'elle est du côté obscur. Attention, ça ne veut pas dire qu'elle est un être sans coeur qui va se mettre à tout massacrer sur son passage... Oui, parce qu'on a tendance à oublier que les utilisateurs du côté obscur ne sont pas des espèces de machines de guerre uniquement mues par l'envie de tuer... Rien que Dark Plagueis (okay, c'est legends maintenant, mais on s'en fout !) en est un bon exemple !**

 **Bref, aussi, je voulais vous remercier des commentaires et d'être toujours plus nombreux à suivre cette histoire, ça fait plaisir !**

 **Ce chapitre est un peu plus court, mais c'est parce que j'avais prévu quelque chose à la base dedans mais qui, au final, n'y sera pas !**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

 **Chapitre X : certains cherchent à oublier dans l'alcool, certains ont d'autres moyens…**

FN-3874 n'en pouvait plus de tous ces utilisateurs de la Force. Déjà que Kylo Ren était terrifiant, mais si l'on en rajoutait une autre, les pauvres Stormtroopers n'allaient pas s'en sortir. Pourtant, juste avant la bataille de Circelia, lorsqu'il avait vu la fine silhouette derrière Korri Ren, ils avaient tous trouvé qu'elle n'avait pas l'air dangereuse. Elle était mignonne et ne possédait pas cette aura menaçante qui était la marque des deux chevaliers. Dame Rey qu'on leur avait dit de l'appeler si l'on s'adressait à elle.

Il n'y avait vraisemblablement pas raison de s'en méfier et elle avait alimenté les discussions dans la cantine des soldats. Est-ce qu'elle possédait des capacités aussi mystérieuses et dangereuses que les deux autres ? Ils priaient pour que cela ne soit pas le cas. Avait-elle un amant ? Les paris étaient pris. Quel était son tour de poitrine ? Ils hésitaient encore.

Le Stormtrooper n'avait toujours pas la réponse aux deux dernières questions, mais pour la première, c'était le cas. Malheureusement.

Le Général Hux était enfermé dans son bureau, sans doute en train de compter les dommages et de parler avec le Suprême Leader. Il avait ordonné qu'on ne le dérange pas. Il n'y avait donc aucune aide à attendre de sa part pour le moment, excepté en recevoir plein la tête si on lui désobéissait. Le Capitaine Phasma n'était pas présente sur le destroyer (à leur grande tristesse puisqu'elle était un peu normale). Il ne restait plus que le Maître des Chevaliers de Ren. Quelle _merveilleuse_ situation ! Toutefois, il n'avait pas le choix. Quelle dure vie que celle d'un Stormtrooper !

FN-3874 arriva à une porte qui était située dans les profondeurs du vaisseau. Il souffla un bon coup, prit son courage à deux mains, et entra. La pièce se trouvait dans une semi-pénombre. Au centre, un caisson aux parois de verre avait été disposé. Il était rempli d'un liquide vert translucide. À l'intérieur, une femme aux longs cheveux rouges flottait, débarrassée de ses vêtements. La Chevalière de Ren qui était décédée durant la bataille. Son corps serait conservé dans cet état jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait une cérémonie funéraire adaptée. Korri Ren était appréciée par les personnes qui la côtoyaient. Jamais le Stormtrooper ne l'avait vue s'énerver comme son supérieur. C'était une véritable perte pour le Premier Ordre.

Kylo était assis face à elle, les coudes sur ses genoux. Son masque était posé à côté de lui avec les deux sabres de la défunte. FN-3874 tiqua. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait le visage de l'une des figures de terreur de l'Organisation. Il était jeune. C'était surprenant. Avec ses boucles noires, ses traits juvéniles ainsi que ses grains de beauté, qui aurait pu penser qu'il était un être cruel qui n'hésitait pas à tuer et à torturer ? Personne. Néanmoins, ce n'était sans doute pas le moment de se moquer, même intérieurement.

Le brun tourna son regard vers le soldat. Les yeux jaunes scrutaient avec une telle intensité le Stormtrooper que ce dernier crut son ultime heure venue. L'utilisateur du Côté Obscur se leva. Il le dominait de presque une tête.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

– Seigneur… Dame Rey… »

Lorsque l'équipe médicale avait vu Kylo Ren arriver sur le destroyer en tenant la jeune femme dans ses bras et faisant léviter la Sœur de la Nuit, elle s'était dit que de pénibles heures étaient à venir. Ils n'avaient pas mis longtemps à remarquer que Rey n'avait pas de réelles blessures : elle s'était soignée elle-même. Elle avait donc été reconduite dans sa chambre, toujours dans les vapes. Pendant ce temps, le brun s'occupait de Korri. Il n'avait pas encore été en contact avec le Leader Suprême : les communications avaient été endommagées. Ils se rendaient vers Hadzuska.

Depuis le moment où il l'avait laissée, Kylo s'était isolé dans son propre esprit, tentant de se sonder afin de savoir ce qu'il restait de Lumière en lui. La réponse était simple : plus rien. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas senti déchiré. Maintenant, sa résolution lui semblait plus ferme. Mais surtout, il était en colère : il avait envie de venger Korri. Il désirait tuer chacun des Résistants qui avaient pu être la cause (ou non d'ailleurs) de cette mort. Pour autant, il se trouvait plus serein : il ne voulait pas tout saccager autour de lui.

« Oui ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?

– Eh bien… Elle est… On a dû bloquer la porte de ses appartements… Elle est en train de tout détruire à l'intérieur. On n'arrive pas à la calmer. Les médecins qui ont tenté de rentrer pour lui injecter un tranquillisant se sont fait jeter avec brutalité.

\- Elle en a tué ?

– Non. Seulement un membre du personnel est blessé : elle lui a cassé la jambe à l'aide... de...

\- D'accord, je vois. Où est le Général Hux ?

\- Il est dans son bureau. Nous n'arrivons pas à le contacter.

\- Et c'est moins qu'on accuse de laisser interférer mes préoccupations personnelles, grommela le brun. »

Il attrapa son masque, le mit et déclara à FN-3874 :

« Je vais m'en occuper. »

Le soulagement du soldat était grand : il vivrait un jour de plus.

* * *

Armitage Hux n'était pas quelqu'un de sentimental. Beaucoup de personnes disaient d'ailleurs, dans son dos, qu'il n'était pas humain, que c'était une sorte de cyborg programmé uniquement pour servir les intérêts du Premier Ordre. C'était faux. Il cachait juste très bien ses émotions à l'inverse de son collègue masqué. Il en fallait bien un pour rattraper l'autre. Il n'avait pas pu contacter Snoke : le système de communication avait été endommagé par l'attaque. Cela ne le dérangeait pas, au contraire. Le général n'était pas en état de l'affronter.

Il prit un verre et une bouteille dans un des rangements de son bureau. Il ne buvait jamais. Surtout pas pendant le service. Cet alcool était utilisé lorsqu'il rencontrait quelqu'un d'important dans cet endroit. Mais là, il en avait besoin. Réellement besoin. S'il avait pu, il aurait eu pour projet de se trouver un bar et se saouler. Toutefois, ce n'était clairement pas possible et encore moins la meilleure des décisions à prendre.

Le Général ne conservait pas d'effets personnels ici. Excepté une chose : les photos. Il en possédait peu et les regardait rarement. Cependant, après un massacre de masse, il lui était nécessaire de se convaincre qu'il faisait ça pour la bonne cause et qu'il lui restait encore un peu d'humanité. Certains trouvaient ces petits bibelots vieux jeu, après tout, il y a avec des hologrammes bien plus performants. Mais le rouquin avait un léger faible pour ces objets vintages au charme désuet.

Sur son bureau avaient été disposés trois cadres. Les gens ne faisaient jamais de réflexion lorsqu'ils les voyaient. Peut-être parce que le Général avait tendance à les ranger quand il recevait de hauts officiers.

La première représentait un homme aux traits durs, le visage pincé, en uniforme de l'Empire. Ses cheveux roux grisonnaient par endroit. Son père, Brendol Hux. Armitage faisait partie de ces enfants qui avaient été élevés dans la sacralisation du gouvernement de Palpatine et il avait simplement poursuivi ce qu'on lui avait enseigné plus jeune. Le voir ici était un moyen de se recentrer sur ses objectifs.

Sur la seconde, on reconnaissait une femme blonde avec un petit garçon. Elle portait une robe délicate et luxueuse. Elle était très belle, son visage bienveillant et doux. L'enfant respirait la joie de vivre avec son grand sourire. La photographie avait été prise dans un jardin de la très urbanisée Coruscant. Sa sœur avait toujours compté pour Hux. Elle avait deux ans de moins que lui et avait épousé un officier du Premier Ordre. Le rouquin ne l'appréciait pas, le voyant comme arrogant, mais comme il avait l'air de faire le bonheur de la jeune femme, il s'était incliné. Sakil, son neveu, était toujours là. Il admirait son oncle et même si le Général le trouvait légèrement trop envahissant parfois, il le laissait faire.

La dernière avait été prise également sur Coruscant même si le décor n'était pas aussi végétal. La femme présente dessus était dans une pose un peu étrange. Elle avait l'air d'avoir été photographiée sur le moment, en plein milieu d'une action. Elle avait les bras levés, les mains croisées au niveau de la nuque et semblait être en train de marcher. Ses longs cheveux rouges étaient noués en une queue de cheval négligée. Un sourire moqueur ornait, comme à son habitude, son visage. Pour une fois, elle était habillée en civil : un tee-shirt où était tout de même écrit quelque chose en Haut-Sith (heureusement que personne ne connaissait ce langage), un pantalon noir un peu déchiré au niveau du genou. Elle avait quitté ses bottes pour des sandalettes à talons et un sac en bandoulière traversait son torse. Ses sabres étaient cachés à l'intérieur. Cette photographie avait été prise en été. Elle avait l'air plus jeune qu'hier. Plus vivante qu'aujourd'hui.

Ils avaient toujours été de véritables opposés. On aurait pu dire qu'ils se complétaient en quelque sorte. Enfin, leurs caractères respectifs n'avaient pas tout le temps fait bon ménage (c'était même très mauvais parfois). Mais maintenant, c'était fini. Rien. Nada. Et les fantômes, cela n'existait pas. La Force n'était bonne que pour les vieux sorciers trop peureux pour accepter l'idée que la mort allait venir les prendre. C'était assez paradoxal sachant qu'il travaillait avec des personnes qui la manipulaient. Toutefois, cela ne l'empêchait pas de penser que c'était une mauvaise chose pour le Premier Ordre.

D'un geste rageur, il claqua le cadre contre son bureau. Il se leva et commença à faire les cent pas. Il avait besoin de s'occuper. Il n'avait pas le droit de laisser ses émotions prendre le dessus. Il ne pouvait pas aller voir Kylo Ren : il se trouvait avec le corps de la Sœur de la Nuit. Il n'avait pas envie de rester avec les autres officiers. Il était donc coincé à ruminer.

« Ah décidément ! Je préférais encore quand tu essayais de me tuer à coups de pots de fleurs… »

À peine eut-il prononcé ces mots que le cadre fusa juste au-dessus de sa tête et alla se fracasser contre le mur. Il lui avait presque fait une nouvelle coupe de cheveux. Hux eut une expression choquée sur le visage, n'arrivant pas à croire ce qui venait de se produire sous ses yeux. Il n'était pas sûr que c'était bien ce à quoi il pensait, mais il n'était plus à ça près.

« Jusqu'au bout, tu auras voulu me contredire… finit-il par murmurer avec un rictus sans joie aux lèvres. Tu es irrécupérable, Korri… »

Et sans qu'il le voie, une femme aux cheveux rouges, qui s'était confortablement assise sur le bureau, s'effaça progressivement. Elle disparut, son éternel sourire moqueur peint sur son visage.

« _De toute façon, je ne me suis jamais trouvée jolie sur cette photo !_ »

* * *

 _Elles avaient été bannies. C'était indéniable. Peu importait à quel point elles se prétendaient Sœurs de la Nuit, elles ne l'étaient plus. Elles avaient bien entendu le savoir et les capacités, mais sans Clan, elles n'étaient plus rien. On disait que ces femmes tiraient leur pouvoir de Dathomir. C'était plutôt symbolique qu'autre chose, mais la signification était là._

 _Elles avaient donné dans un complot de trop. Elles avaient tenté de tuer Leincoa. Elles avaient échoué. Toutefois, Corianne avait saisi l'occasion pour finir ce qu'elles avaient commencé et leur faire porter le chapeau. Les deux femmes s'étaient fait avoir comme des bleues : c'était sans doute le plus rageant._

 _On leur avait bloqué leur lien avec la Force. Leurs tatouages avaient été recouverts par d'autres. Elles n'avaient rien pu faire. Elles avaient été blessées dans leur âme. Jamais elles ne leur pardonneraient. Elles avaient été vendues par ce qu'elles considéraient comme leur famille. Après avoir tué plusieurs de leurs propriétaires, elles avaient fini par échouer dans cette maison de plaisirs. L'esclavage. Un grand sujet de débat pour la Nouvelle République, mais peu de réelles mesures… Oh bien sûr, elle s'occupait à peu près bien des mondes du noyau… Cependant, il était clair que la bordure extérieure n'avait pas cette chance. Après tout, il s'agissait de barbares, n'est-ce pas ?_

 _Elles étaient enchaînées au niveau de la cheville. Leur nouvelle propriétaire avait pris des dispositions après leur première tentative de fuite. Elle ne les nourrissait que lorsqu'elles avaient été coopératives. Leur rage de vivre les faisait accepter. En plus, elles avaient un certain succès : coucher avec deux sœurs était, selon certains, très excitant et les marques qui les ornaient avaient quelque chose d'exotique. Répugnant._

 _On venait de les informer qu'un nouveau client arrivait et qu'elles avaient intérêt à le choyer. Sans doute une personnalité importante. Les deux sœurs s'en moquaient. S'il leur laissait entrevoir un moyen de s'échapper, elles n'hésiteraient pas._

 _Il n'était pas très grand et ni richement habillé contrairement à ce à quoi elles s'attendaient. Une longue robe noire. Son visage était caché par son capuchon. Il n'aurait pas pu être plus louche._

 _La première sœur, celle qui était la plus malicieuse, s'approcha d'un pas déterminé, sa démarche séductrice. Elle commençait à avoir l'habitude. Elle s'était résignée à s'armer de patience jusqu'à la bonne occasion. Néanmoins, leur client l'arrêta d'un geste et alla s'assoir sur une chaise._

 _« Ne te dérange donc pas, Korrigan. Je ne suis pas venu dans cet_ endroit _pour le plaisir. »_

 _En comprenant qu'il venait de prononcer son prénom, la jeune femme aux cheveux rouges se figea. Comment le connaissait-il ? Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas entendu quelqu'un d'autre que sa sœur le dire. Après tout, on leur attribuait à toutes un_ nom de scène. _Elle se recula prudemment, son corps prêt à attaquer, tandis que sa compère se levait._

 _« Qui êtes-vous ?_

– _Quelqu'un qui a quelques ambitions pour notre univers, ma chère Morrigan._

 _\- Que nous voulez-vous ? »_

 _Elles étaient méfiantes. Cet être dégageait quelque chose de puissant et de dangereux. Morrigan plissa les yeux. Il y avait peut-être un coup à jouer._

 _« Vous n'avez pas idée du temps que j'ai mis pour vous trouver. Des Sœurs de la Nuit bannies… C'est rare et précieux. Je voudrais que vous rentriez à mon service._

 _\- Nous avons été privés de notre pouvoir, objecta Korrigan. Nous ne serions pas d'une aide incroyable._

 _\- Je peux remédier sur-le-champ à ce problème. Alors, mesdemoiselles, souhaitez-vous entendre ma proposition ? »_

Morri se réveilla en sursaut. Elle était en sueur, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Elle ne se souvenait que très rarement de ses rêves. Et ce n'était jamais de son passé. Pourtant, là, elle en était sûre. Quelque chose de terrible s'était produit. Tremblante, elle chercha son lien avec sa sœur, sans doute instinctivement pour se rassurer. Tout son corps se glaça lorsqu'elle se rendit compte… qu'il n'était plus là.

Sa gorge se serra :

« Korri… »

* * *

Lorsqu'il arriva dans la chambre de Rey, Kylo grogna et se rendit compte de ce que ressentaient les gens quand il détruisait les choses autour de lui. Enfin, il ne voulait pas y penser. Cela lui suffisait déjà d'entendre les traitres et les opposants au Nouvel Ordre l'insulter de tous les noms possibles (et il ne parlait même pas des personnes dans son camp). Par contre, il avait parfois envie de glousser lorsque des Résistants le traitaient de « fils de pute ». Vu l'identité de sa mère, c'était assez cocasse.

Elle avait ravagé la pièce. Les objets, qui n'étaient pas fixés à l'inverse du lit, avaient visiblement volé et s'étaient explosés contre le sol ainsi que les paroies. Des éclats de verre jonchaient certaines parties. Rey était assise contre le mur, ses genoux serrés contre elle. Elle portait juste son short et un très léger débardeur. Cela lui laissait une bonne vue sur ses courbes. Lorsqu'il l'avait amené sur Hadzuska, des mois plus tôt, elle était malnutrie. Aujourd'hui, son entraînement et ses trois repas par jour l'avaient remis sur pieds. Ce qui n'était absolument pas désagréable à regarder.

 _Ce n'est pas le moment de penser à ça_ , se corrigea-t-il intérieurement en s'avançant près de la jeune femme. Lorsqu'il fut agenouillé devant elle, il retira son masque et le posa à côté. Le bruit se répercuta, devenant assourdissant dans le lourd silence. Il enleva également ses gants et approcha sa main de la tête de l'Initiée. La réaction de cette dernière fut fulgurante : elle la repoussa dans un claquement sonore.

« Ne me touche pas, grinça-t-elle.

– Rey…

– S'il te plaît… Va-t'en… murmura-t-elle sur un ton plus doux, plus _désespéré_. Je veux être seule.

\- Je ne peux pas et tu le sais très bien. Si je te laisse, tu vas continuer à tout détruire autour de toi.

\- Tu m'excuseras, mais je trouve ça assez paradoxal que ce soit toi qui me dises ça.

– Rey… Je vois bien que tu contournes les questions qui sont importantes. Parle-moi. Je te répondrai. »

L'ancienne pilleuse d'épaves releva la tête et observa bien en face, le visage de son interlocuteur. Elle était toujours troublée par ses traits juvéniles et son comportement. Lui qui était une des figures de terreur du Premier Ordre n'avait jamais fait preuve de malice à son égard. Bien sûr, lorsqu'ils avaient combattu, il aurait été faux d'affirmer qu'il n'y avait pas haine entre eux. Toutefois, leur relation avait peu à peu évolué jusqu'à devenir assez indéterminé. Elle ne le considérait pas comme un ennemi, mais pas comme un ami non plus. En effet, leur lien leur avait donné une proximité et une intimité assez étrange. Elle n'oubliait pas ses crimes, mais elle en avait commis également. Ce qui était appréciable, c'était l'absence de jugement qui s'était établi entre eux. Au fond, Rey savait qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance.

« Je veux qu'elle paye… La Résistance, je veux dire… Korri… Elle me l'a enlevée. Elle m'a enlevée mon maître. Je ne leur pardonnerai pas. Les jours où l'on m'enlevait les êtres qui m'étaient chers, sans que je dise quoi que ce soit, sont finis.

\- Je sais. Et cela se fera, c'est une promesse. Le Suprême Leader ne laissera pas ça impuni. En tant que Maître des Chevaliers de Ren, je ne laisserai pas la mort d'un des miens sans conséquence. »

Tout était si différent depuis la destruction de Starkiller. À l'époque, elle était avec Han et Finn. Maintenant, elle se retrouvait de l'autre côté de la barrière. Avec ce qu'elle avait fait, sa possibilité de rentrer dans la Résistance avait été pulvérisée. Elle s'en moquait. Elle avait fait son choix. De toute façon, ce n'était pas comme si elle les avait connus pendant si longtemps. Même l'ancien stormtrooper avait voulu fuir sur Takodana. Elle se passerait donc bien de ses leçons de morale.

« Tes yeux… finit-elle par murmurer. »

Ses iris, auparavant noirs, étaient devenus jaunes avec un contour rouge. Son regard n'en était que plus scrutateur. C'était aussi beau que terrifiant. Un mince rictus se peignit sur son visage particulier, tandis qu'elle suivait inconsciemment la ligne de sa cicatrice du bout des doigts.

« Tu t'es vue dans un miroir récemment ? »

En entendant ça, elle se figea. Elle craignait ce qu'il induisait. Elle se mit d'un bout sur ses jambes et se rua dans la salle de bain. Elle dut, sur son chemin, éviter les morceaux de verre. Elle y avait peut-être été un peu fort. Néanmoins, elle avait eu besoin d'extérioriser ce qu'elle ressentait. Son cœur était empli de tristesse et de souffrance. Elle n'arrivait pas à se dire qu'elle avait Korri. Sans doute la première personne avec laquelle elle avait vraiment été proche après sa vie de solitude sur Jakku.

Lorsqu'elle parvint au miroir, elle hoqueta. Sa peau, qui avait toujours été bronzée, avait blêmi : elle n'avait pas bonne mine du tout. Par contraste, ses cheveux semblaient plus sombres. À moins qu'ils n'aient réellement foncé ? Cela lui paraissait peu probable. Mais ce qui lui arracha une véritable stupeur, c'était ses yeux. Identiques à ceux du brun. Sa nature avait changé. Son inclination avec la Force également. Et cela s'était inscrit dans son corps, qu'elle le souhaite ou non.

« Je devrais te remercier, tu sais… murmura Kylo à son oreille en se tenant tout près derrière elle.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? souffla-t-elle.

– Ce que tu as ressenti la dernière fois… C'était le résultat du déchirement entre le Côté Lumineux et Obscur. Tu y serais venue un jour ou l'autre… Mais à cause de la… de ta colère, tu n'en as pas eu besoin et tu m'as embarqué avec toi.

\- Tu es en train de me dire, répondit-elle en sentant des larmes lui piquer les yeux, que c'est la _mort_ de Korri qui a provoqué ça ?

– Pas exa —

– Va-t'en. Je t'en prie. Sors d'ici. Je… j'ai besoin d'être seule. Je te promets, je ne casserai plus rien.

– Non. Tu ne dois pas rester seule.

\- Kylo… insista-t-elle.

– Non.

\- Je ne te demande pas ton avis ! rétorqua-t-elle avec hargne. »

Et avant qu'il n'ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, il fut projeté en arrière. Il atterrit contre la porte d'entrée de la chambre. Il avait traversé une pièce. Il devait bien avouer qu'il était impressionné. Toutefois, il ne pouvait pas laisser passer une chose pareille. Elle l'avait attaqué, elle allait devoir en payer les conséquences. Rey le regardait de l'autre bout, l'air horrifié. La jeune femme se rendait compte de ce qu'elle venait de faire.

« Alors là, tu n'aurais pas dû faire ça, grinça le brun.

\- Je suis désolée… Je ne voulais pas…

\- Oh si tu le désirais ! Ne le nie pas ! Je le sens ! ça m'apprendra à être gentil tiens ! »

Il se leva et avança vers elle d'un pas menaçant.

« Je vais t'enfermer dans une cellule, tu vas voir, ça va être rapide ! »

Elle ne savait pas à quel moment elle avait décidé de se battre, mais en tout cas, elle l'avait fait. L'Initiée n'avait pas l'intention de le laisser la mettre en détention. Hors de question. Elle permit aux sentiments, qui bouillonnaient depuis qu'elle s'était réveillée, d'exploser une fois de plus. Son avenir incertain la stressait. La perte d'un proche la rendait triste. Le fait de savoir qu'elle n'avait pas pu faire payer comme il le fallait à son assassin l'énervait. Elle laissa donc la porte ouverte à toutes ses pulsions.

Lorsque son tibia rencontra le bras de Kylo, ce dernier comprit qu'elle ne jouait pas. Soit : si elle l'obligeait à lui apprendre l'obéissance, il n'allait pas se priver. Il bloqua tous ses coups tandis qu'elle esquivait les siens. Il n'allait clairement pas à fond, ne voulant pas la blesser. Simplement lui donner une leçon.

Kylo finit par l'attraper et la balancer sur le lit. Sans plus attendre, il tenta de la maintenir contre le matelas. La jeune femme, telle une anguille, s'efforça de rouler sur le côté afin de s'échapper. Elle n'y parvint pas : il la bloquait trop fermement. Alors, dans une tentative désespérée, elle essaya une méthode mainte fois éprouvée et pourtant toujours redoutable. Elle l'embrassa. La surprise que cela lui provoqua le fit se figer. Elle en profita pour se dégager de sa prise et partir du lit. Malheureusement pour elle, il la rattrapa par la cheville et la tira jusqu'à lui.

D'un mouvement, il la fit rouler sur le dos et se plaça contre la jeune femme. Il était à quatre pattes, ses jambes entre les siennes. Il avait bloqué ses bras en les maintenant à une main au-dessus de sa tête. Rey commença à paniquer en comprenant que son initiative l'avait mise dans une situation délicate. Elle avait déclenché quelque chose chez lui qu'elle n'arriverait sans doute pas à éteindre facilement. Ses iris brillaient maintenant d'une lueur qui la faisait rougir. Kylo la déshabillait des yeux.

« Je vais prendre cette médiocre stratégie pour une invitation, ronronna-t-il avec un sourire de loup. »

Rey faillit se rebeller, mais se détourna de cette idée. Après tout, c'était un bon moyen de se distraire de son chagrin, non ?

* * *

Luke regarda son Padawan. Ils avaient quitté Circelia dans le chaos. Leur action, qui avait été mise en place dans la précipitation, avait permis de sauver l'existence de nombreux résistants. Toutefois, beaucoup y avaient laissé la vie et l'instabilité sue cette planète était maintenant grande. Le roi était toujours sur son trône et même si le Premier Ordre était parti (la mort de la Sœur de la Nuit devait être rapportée à Snoke), son emprise était d'autant plus importante avec une intervention militaire sur le territoire : les troupes du Premier Ordre allaient revenir en plus grand nombre. Mais plus que tout, la grande défaite dont la Résistance ne se rendait pas encore compte, c'était celle à propos de la Force.

Ils étaient dans la salle de commandement de la base principale. Tous les hauts dignitaires étaient présents et chacun écoutait le rapport de Poe Dameron. Finn était assis, perdu dans ses pensées. Il n'avait pas reçu de blessures graves, mais il savait que c'était uniquement dû à son adversaire : Rey n'avait pas vraiment tenté de le tuer, simplement de l'arrêter.

« Lorsque le Destroyer est arrivé, nous avons préféré fuir avec toutes les personnes que nous avions pu récupérer. Un certain nombre n'a pas pu quitter Circelia et doit encore se cacher. Si vous nous l'autorisez, nous souhaitons repartir en mission afin de les aider à s'échapper.

\- Je vous remercie, déclara Leia avant de se retourner vers son frère. Nous vous communiquerons vos instructions très prochainement. Luke… Qu'en est-il des affrontements avec les Chevaliers de Ren ? Les rapports disant qu'une de leur membre avait été tuée, sont-ils corrects ? »

Ce dernier se mit dans la lumière et fit signe à Finn de s'approcher. Le Padawan n'aimait pas être le centre de l'attention et malheureusement, cela devenait une habitude en ce moment.

« Exact. Selon toute vraisemblance, Korri Ren a été tuée par un des nôtres. Je ne sais pas comment il a fait. De ce que j'ai eu le temps de voir, il s'agissait d'un Zeltron nommé Liyok Marjic. Il nous avait rejoints quelques mois plus tôt, mais s'était montré très compétent et doué.

\- Ce héros est décédé ? »

Le vieil homme pinça les lèvres :

« C'est là que les choses se compliquent… Nous n'avons aucune preuve matérielle de sa mort, mais vu la personne qui l'a pourchassée ainsi que son état d'esprit, il n'a pas dû faire long feu.

\- Il y a donc bien une héritière de Korri Ren ? l'interrogea la générale. La jeune femme qui a aidé à faire passer BB-8. Il ne reste plus qu'à espérer qu'elle ne devienne pas plus puissante que son enseignante.

\- Oh non… répondit son interlocuteur d'une très sérieuse. Le potentiel de Rey… Il dépasse celui de Kylo Ren. Lorsqu'elle mettra la main sur le savoir des anciens Sith, ce que Snoke risque de lui fournir très prochainement, et qu'elle aura fini sa formation, je doute que beaucoup de monde dans la galaxie puisse lui résister… »

* * *

Snoke était dans son laboratoire. L'Alchimie Sith l'avait toujours beaucoup intéressé. Lui qui n'avait pas de dons en Magie s'était reporté sur cette pratique et s'en tirait très bien. Cette activité comportait de nombreux risques, notamment à cause du côté expérimental, mais il s'en moquait. Il était suffisamment puissant pour limiter les dégâts si un accident se produisait.

Il sentit soudain qu'une personne avait pénétré son domaine. Très peu avaient l'autorisation de poser un pied ici. Bientôt, Hiwath apparut, slalomant entre les cuves remplies d'étranges créatures plongées dans un liquide, et s'agenouilla :

« Vous m'avez fait appeler, Maître ? »

Le Suprême Leader se retourna, reposant sa fiole sur son présentoir et regarda son subordonné :

« Korri Ren est morte. Je l'ai senti dans la Force. »

Parfois, le maître d'armes regrettait énormément de ne pas y être sensible : cela avait des côtés terriblement pratiques. Le Miraluka n'était pas particulièrement heureux de cette nouvelle même s'il n'en tirait aucune tristesse. Il n'avait jamais été proche de la femme aux cheveux rouges : elle était trop bruyante à son goût, toutefois, cela faisait une force en moins dans leur rang. Mais après tout, il savait que cela se finirait ainsi.

« Tout s'est passé comme le souhaitiez ?

– Oui. Mais je ne t'ai pas fait amener pour en discuter avez toi. Je veux que tu fasses revenir tous les Chevaliers de Ren sur Hadzuska. Korrigan nous a grandement aidés malgré elle : elle mérite bien que nous lui rendions hommage comme il se doit. »

Hiwath ne pouvait pas le voir, cependant, un sourire s'était dessiné sur les lèvres fines de son maître : tout se passait comme il l'avait prévu. Rien n'allait plus pouvoir l'arrêter. La Résistance allait disparaître. Et les derniers Jedi avec elle…

* * *

 **N.D.A. : j'imagine que certains sont un peu déçus et voulaient un lemon... Bin, j'avoue que je n'avais pas d'idées pour en écrire un. Or, je ne vais pas en mettre un juste histoire de, parce que de un, il va être moche, de deux, il y aura d'autres occasions. Donc, un peu de patiente, un jour, vous en aurez un... Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si, c'était genre une déclaration d'amour ou même "faire l'amour" là... c'est juste du sexe. ça n'a pas la même signification.**

 **PS : je sais très bien que les fantômes de Force ne marchent pas comme ça, mais je me manque pour le coup, je trouvais juste ça cool que ça se termine comme ça pour eux...**


	13. Chapitre XI

**N.D.A. : hi ! ça commence à faire un bail que je n'ai pas posté ! J'en suis désolée, c'est tout simplement parce que j'ai moins de temps pour écrire en ce moment. Mon année scolaire est en dernière ligne droite sachant que je passe mes derniers concours blancs dans environ 3 semaines. Mon sort sera alors scellé ! Je pourrai sans doute beaucoup plus écrire après ça. D'ailleurs, ce chapitre est plus court que les autres et j'en suis désolée. Je voulais mettre la crémation de Korri à la toute fin mais je n'arrive pas à écrire quelque chose de satisfaisant dessus donc j'ai préféré couper en attendant d'en faire une meilleure scène. Ou alors pas du tout, ça dépendra de la construction. Sinon, voici les derniers chevaliers de ren. J'ai mis un peu de temps pour les faire et ils ont chacun leur particularité. En fait, je ne suis pas très satisfaite de ce chapitre, il faut bien que je l'avoue...**

 **J'espère que ça vous quand même plaira, que l'attente n'a pas été trop longue et que le chapitre XII n'arrivera pas dans huit mois ! ^^ De toute façon, je reviens toujours ! J'espère quand même la finir avant le VIII parce que je sens que je vais avoir envie de commencer un nouveau truc avec les nouveaux éléments apportés ! Je prie pour ne pas avoir le droit à une Rey Skywalker... ça ne passerait tout simplement pas. Ah et j'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que la fic a dépassé les 3000 vues et ça me fait beaucoup plaisir ! ^^ N'hésitez pas à commenter si le cœur vous en dit !**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

 **Chapitre XI : retour à la maison**

Lorsque Rey se réveilla, elle fut surprise de sentir une présence dans son dos. Et un bras autour de sa taille. Elle se retourna paresseusement et fit face à… Kylo Ren. Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, tentant d'enregistrer l'information : Kylo Ren. En train de dormir. Nu. Serré contre elle. Elle n'avait pas souvenir d'avoir bu pourtant… Ses traits étaient détendus, presque juvéniles. Rey réalisa qu'elle ne connaissait même pas son âge. La seule chose qui tranchait (et c'était le cas de le dire) était sa cicatrice, bien visible. Ses longues boucles sombres étaient éparpillées sur son visage. On lui aurait presque donné le Bon Dieu sans confession. Presque.

Avant qu'elle n'ait pu tenter une quelconque manœuvre, les paupières du brun se levèrent, restant mi-closes. Il s'étira comme un chat et l'embrassa sur le front :

« Ça faisait un bail que je n'avais pas aussi bien dormi, murmura-t-il. »

La jeune femme le détailla pendant un instant puis lança :

« Tu sais que ça ne signifie rien. »

Il la regarda avec une lueur amusée dans les yeux :

« Eh merde… Moi qui voulais me reconvertir et jouer les princes charmants, tu réduis mes perspectives de carrière. »

En l'entendant dire, Rey ne put s'empêcher de glousser. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas retrouvée dans une situation comme ça. Les flirts n'avaient jamais fait vraiment partie du programme dans sa vie précédente.

« Tu es bête.

– Peut-être. Mais dans tous les cas… Si tu as envie de retenter l'expérience, je suis partant, sache-le. »

Elle fit la moue pendant quelques instants puis se décida. Elle grimpa à califourchon sur sa taille. Elle murmura alors à son oreille :

« Je vais réfléchir très sérieusement à cette… proposition.

\- Mes arguments ne sont-ils pas convaincants ?

\- Je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas eu le temps de bien les étudier, répondit-elle, un sourire mutin qu'elle ne se connaissait pas aux lèvres.

– Vraiment ? Eh bien nous allons remédier à ce problème, alors… »

* * *

FN-3874 marchait dans les couloirs du destroyer. Le reste de la nuit dernière s'était passé sans grand autre incident notable. Le Seigneur Ren et la Dame Rey n'étaient pas en vue. Hux avait repris son poste sans rien dire de plus. Ils arrivaient bientôt à Hadzuska. Bref, même s'ils transportaient le cadavre d'une ancienne Sœur de la Nuit, tout se passait à peu près bien. Le stormtrooper était persuadé que cette journée allait plutôt bien se passer.

C'était totalement faux.

Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il vit alors Kylo Ren sortir de la chambre de Rey. Il n'y avait pas des masses de possibilités pour que ce dernier en parte après avoir disparu toute une nuit. D'aucuns auraient pensé qu'il sautait trop vite aux conclusions, mais en même temps, c'était le genre d'évidences que beaucoup faisaient sans se poser de questions.

Mais cela manifestait un terrible problème pour le pauvre soldat.

Il avait parié que la jeune femme n'avait pas d'amant. Maintenant, il allait devoir des crédits à plusieurs de ses camarades.

Il réfléchit pendant moins de deux secondes, considéra son salaire puis prit une résolution : leur secret serait bien gardé.

* * *

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle entendit l'alarme qui correspondait à l'annonce de leur arrivée dans la zone proche de Hadzuska, que Rey sortit de sa chambre. Elle s'était douchée et rhabillée. La jeune femme avait empêché le brun de lui faire la moindre marque dans le cou : elle n'avait pas envie que des ragots se propagent. Elle ressemblait donc à ce qu'elle avait été hier. Si ce n'était la couleur de ses iris qui ne s'était pas assombrie. Rey s'empêchait de penser à Korri. Il fallait qu'elle soit forte.

Elle marchait cachée sous sa cape. Toutefois, elle entendait les pensées des personnes qui l'entouraient : le regard qu'ils portaient sur elle avait changé. La crainte s'était maintenant rajoutée à l'équation. Et la haine ou le respect en plus pour quelques-uns. _Monstre. Guerrière. Pute. Tueuse. Sorcière._

 _« Ferme ton esprit_ , lui conseilla le Maître des Chevaliers de Ren en arrivant dans son dos. _Tu es plus sensible à la Force, il semblerait. Ne te laisse pas submerger. Ne te préoccupe pas de ce qu'ils pensent. Ils n'en valent pas la peine._

 _\- Je sais…_

– _Bien. Allons-y. Nous allons devoir faire notre rapport au Suprême Leader._

 _\- Comment cela se passe-t-il ?_

 _\- Il va rentrer dans notre tête._

 _\- Pas moyen de lui cacher des choses ?_ se tendit-elle.

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu voudrais gardé secret ?_

– _Eh bien… Euh… »_

Elle lui envoya une image tandis qu'ils embarquaient dans une navette de transfert.

 _« Ah ça ? Ne t'inquiète pas, il n'ira pas voir de ce côté : ça ne l'intéresse pas. »_

Personne n'aurait pu penser qu'ils étaient en train de discuter activement. Il y eut un silence puis il demanda :

 _« Tu es gênée par la situation ?_

 _\- Ce n'est pas ça, c'est juste que… Je n'ai jamais eu… euh…_

 _\- C'est juste que tu n'as jamais eu d'amant, c'est ça ? Pourtant, tu n'étais pas vierge. Enfin, de ce que j'ai senti…_

 _\- Merci la délicatesse._

– _Autant appeler un Chewix, "un Chewix", non ? »_

Il la sentit grommeler quelque chose dans son esprit et sourit sous son masque.

 _« Avoir quelqu'un… Sur Jakku… C'était quasiment impossible. J'avais autre chose à penser : il me fallait survivre._

 _\- Alors, comment… ?_

 _\- Comment ça se fait que je ne suis plus vierge ? Eh bien… Une fois… J'avais tellement faim… et soif… Je m'étais cassé la cheville et je n'avais aucune autre voie pour trouver un moyen de subsistance. Jakku ne te laisse pas rester une enfant pendant longtemps. »_

Lorsqu'une vrille de pitié passa jusqu'à elle, une colère sourde monta en elle. Elle eut envie de le gifler.

 _« N'ose même pas me prendre en pitié. J'ai fait ce qu'il y avait à faire. Je n'en suis pas spécialement fière, mais si c'était à recommencer, je n'hésiterais pas._

 _\- Je comprends. Et je respecte ça. Je ne permettrai pas que tu aies à faire ça à nouveau, tu le sais ça ?_

 _\- Je peux me défendre toute seule. Je sais me débrouiller._

 _\- Je n'en doute pas. Tu m'en as donné une belle preuve. C'était simplement ma façon de te dire que nous ne t'abandonnerons pas._ Je _ne t'abandonnerai pas._

 _\- Je sais. »_

* * *

À peine Kylo et Rey eurent-ils posé le pied sur Hadzuska que Hiwath était déjà là, à les attendre avec impatience. Son visage était impassible. L'Initiée avait du mal à comprendre comment l'aveugle pouvait toujours savoir où se trouvait son vis-à-vis puisqu'ils ne faisaient aucun bruit. Toutefois, elle se serait bien gardée de lui poser la question. Morri n'était pas en vue, la jeune femme s'était doutée qu'elle ne serait pas là. Après tout, elle venait de perdre sa sœur. Elle avait sans doute besoin d'un petit peu de temps pour se remettre d'aplomb. Néanmoins, le Suprême Leader ne lui en donnerait pas plus que nécessaire. Après tout, elle était Chevalière de Ren. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de montrer ses faiblesses.

« Le Suprême Leader nous attend. »

C'était clairement une affirmation et non une question de la part du brun.

« Oui, maître. Suivez-moi. Vous devez vous rendre à lui immédiatement. »

Sans un mot de plus, le Miraluka les guida à travers le complexe pour les mener jusqu'à la salle du trône. Le maître d'armes fut le premier à entrer. Rey le suivit et sentit une main se poser sur le bas de son dos. C'était un encouragement ainsi qu'un geste pour la rassurer. Elle apprécia la pensée et opina de la tête.

« _N'aie pas peur._

– _Jamais. »_

Snoke était assis sur son trône. C'était la première fois que l'Initiée Sœur de la Nuit voyait cette pièce. Elle avait un côté majestueux, mais en même temps terrifiant. Cela ne l'étonnait pas plus que cela que personne n'y vienne. C'était un peu à l'image de leur maître. Le Miraluka ne resta même pas le temps qu'on le congédiât. Il sortit de la pièce lorsque Kylo fut passé. Dans un silence pesant, les deux utilisateurs de la Force firent quelques pas puis s'agenouillèrent d'un même mouvement. L'attente sembla s'éterniser.

« Relevez-vous, finit par ordonner l'être. »

Ils s'exécutèrent, attendant que le chef du Premier Ordre se décide. Cela ne mit pas longtemps. Ils sentirent une terrible pression peser sur leurs épaules. Kylo serra les dents, habitué, tandis que Rey tentait de supprimer le gémissement qui voulait s'échapper de ses lèvres. C'était la première fois qu'il rentrait dans sa tête et lui faisait physiquement mal. Elle n'osait imaginer ce qu'il lui ferrait si elle le décevait ou le trahissait. Elle crut sentir de la satisfaction lorsqu'il se rendit compte de son raisonnement.

L'épreuve dura quelques minutes. Lorsqu'elle cessa, la jeune femme eut l'impression de pouvoir respirer de nouveau. Elle se campa plus fermement sur ses jambes, calmant son souffle court.

« J'avoue qu'encore une fois, je me retrouve face à une situation plus que problématique. D'un côté, je devrais vous féliciter. De l'autre, il faudrait que je vous punisse. Bon… Déjà, je suis heureux de voir que vous avez enfin embrassé le Côté Obscur. C'est une bonne chose. De plus, même si ta performance laissait peut-être un peu à désirer face à Skywalker, tu t'en es bien sorti dans ces circonstances particulières, mon apprenti. Et puis, ton combat avec le Padawan a démontré tes capacités, jeune Rey. Cependant, si Circelia est sous domination du Premier Ordre, Korri est décédée. Je n'aime pas perdre une force militaire. Du tout. Mais ce n'est pas tout. Vous m'avez caché le lien de Force que vous partagez. À quel moment vous ai-je montré que vous ne pouviez pas avoir confiance en moi ? »

Rey eut très envie de dire : lorsque vous avez torturé Korri peut-être ? Toutefois, par instinct de conservation elle se retint. Même si elle désapprouvait ses méthodes, elle savait que le meilleur moyen pour obtenir sa vengeance était de le suivre. De plus, l'ancienne pilleuse d'épaves connaissait la dureté de la vie : mieux valait quelqu'un de ferme qu'un incompétent laxiste. Elle avait bien vécu ce que cela donnait lorsqu'elle était sur Jakku avec la Nouvelle République.

« Nous… essaya de se justifier le brun.

– Silence. Je ne veux pas entendre d'excuses pathétiques. Je ne vois aucun problème à ce que vous combattiez en tandem. Toutefois, j'ai pris une décision. Après l'inhumation de Korri, Rey partira sur Dathomir. Les Sœurs de la Nuit qui y ont de nouveau élu domicile l'accueilleront afin qu'elle puisse poursuivre sa formation. »

La jeune femme pensa : « eh oh ! Je suis là ! »

« Cependant, même si tu as prouvé ta loyauté au Premier Ordre, mon enfant, ce n'est pas suffisant à mon goût. Pour vraiment nous être dévouée, tu vas partir à la recherche de tes origines et me livrer les êtres sensibles à la Force que tu trouveras. Après tout, tu dois forcément avoir un parent capable de l'utiliser. »

L'ancienne pilleuse d'épaves retint son souffle : il lui demandait exactement la même chose qu'à Kylo lorsque cela concernait Han. Était-elle prête à sacrifier ses parents si elle les en avait le devoir ?

« J'ai été abandonnée, Suprême Leader. Je ne connais pas ma famille.

– Débrouille-toi. Mais apporte-moi des réponses. Je veux savoir si tes géniteurs sont encore en vie. Il est hors de question de laisser se balader de potentiels dangers dans toute la galaxie sans surveillance. Tu iras avec elle, Kylo. Vous devrez vous en occuper seul. Aucune troupe pour vous soutenir en cas de problèmes. Ne me décevez pas. Bien. Maintenant, Rey, tu peux aller retrouver Morri. Toi, cependant, tu restes. Nous n'avons pas encore parlé de ton incompétence pour avoir laissé un de tes Chevaliers mourir. »

Rey hésita pendant un instant puis quitta l'endroit, après s'être inclinée. Elle avait été réticente à l'idée pendant une fraction de seconde. Elle savait ce qui allait se passer.

« Maintenant qu'elle est partie… murmura Snoke. Tu as fait des progrès, je ne peux le nier. Mais décidément, il n'y a qu'un seul moyen pour que tu apprennes ta leçon correctement. Commençons mon apprenti. »

La mâchoire du brun se crispa.

* * *

Rey se rendait vers la serre. Elle pensait qu'elle y trouverait Morri. Il y avait peu de chance qu'elle se trouve autre part. Toutefois, elle devait se boucher la narine droit depuis tout à l'heure. En plus du mal de tête carabiné qui s'était déclaré quelques instants plus tôt, son nez ne cessait de saigner. Elle savait ce qui se passait. Dans un sens, elle était contente que ce ne soit pas elle qui ait été punie. Pour autant, elle n'avait pas envie que celui avec lequel elle était liée souffre.

Lorsqu'elle arrivait au bout du couloir qui conduisait à sa serre, elle vit trois personnes sortir de l'endroit. Ils marchaient en rythme et dégageaient une aura qui ne pouvait être qualifiée d'apaisante. Toujours en tentant de limiter les dégâts au niveau de l'hémoglobine, elle marcha à leur rencontre. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle montre sa peur. Cela lui aurait été fatal. Elle faisait face à des prédateurs qui attaquaient à la moindre faiblesse.

Au moment même où elle croisa leur regard, elle sut qu'elle faisait face aux trois derniers Chevaliers de Ren. Chacun avait un éclat très particulier qui faisait d'eux des utilisateurs à part entière du Côté Obscur. Pour autant, elle était bien la seule à avoir des yeux écarlates. Sans aucune gêne, elle les détailla.

Celui qui semblait diriger le petit groupe devait avoir environ vingt-cinq ans. Ses cheveux châtains clairs étaient coupés à la militaire, très courts. Il avait des traits nobles, mais crispés, comme s'il était perpétuellement en colère. Une blessure à l'œil gauche l'avait rendu borgne. Rey était persuadée d'y voir une brûlure. Son iris droit gris acier la fixait, tentant visiblement de l'intimider. Elle ne broncha pas. L'uniforme qu'il portait était composé d'une longue veste, d'une tunique, d'un pantalon et de bottes. Le tout dans des teintes sombres comme à l'habitude, marqué de l'écusson du Premier Ordre. Elle remarqua la garde d'une arme à sa ceinture. Sans doute un sabre laser. Pour autant, elle savait qu'il n'était pas Sith.

Derrière lui, l'ancienne pilleuse d'épaves fut surprise de voir une jeune fille d'une quinzaine d'années. Elle était un peu plus petite que Rey et son corps semblait encore plus frêle. Cependant, il était indubitable qu'elle était entraînée à tuer. Elle avait visiblement un tic puisqu'elle passait sans cesse sa main dans ses cheveux aile de corbeau. Ils étaient tenus en queue de cheval sur le côté de sa tête. Ses grands yeux vert d'eau étaient rougis, signe qu'elle avait dû pleurer peu de temps auparavant. À l'inverse des tenues plus traditionnelles des deux autres, ses habits étaient pour le moins excentriques. Une barre de métal était fixée dans son dos. Le seul haut qu'elle portait était une bande au niveau de la poitrine. En bas, une autre bande enserrait ses hanches tandis que devant et derrière avaient été disposés deux carrés de tissus. Chacun pouvait donc avoir une bonne vue sur ses cuisses (et même ses fesses si on faisait un peu attention, mais elle portait un sous-vêtement…). Aucune chaussure à l'horizon, elle était pieds nus. La jeune fille avait un côté assez tribal en plus de celui dangereux.

Le dernier d'entre eux était indéniablement le plus vieux. Ses vêtements, étrangement semblables à ceux d'un Jedi en quelque sorte, avaient la couleur de la terre mouillée. Cela tranchait avec ses longs cheveux blancs qui lui faisaient une crinière. Il avait en plus de cela, un bouc et une moustache. Ses traits étaient marqués par les ans, ses yeux chocolat reflétaient une certaine sagesse. Il était plus grand que celui aux cheveux clairs, ne devant pas être loin de la taille de Hux.

Tous les trois formaient un groupe tellement hétéroclite qu'il en était cocasse. Le jeune homme finit par rompre le silence pour parler d'une voix menaçante :

« Tu es celle dont on a entendu parler ?

\- Cela dépend, répondit Rey en soutenant son regard. Qui pensez-vous que je suis ?

\- L'élève de Korri… Quel est son nom, déjà ?

– Rey, intervint la jeune fille brune de sa voix fluette.

\- C'est moi, confirma-t-elle.

\- Vu ce qu'on m'a dit, je m'attendais à mieux, ricana celui aux cheveux clairs. »

Cela ne vexa pas du tout l'ancienne pilleuse d'épaves. Elle avait l'habitude qu'on la sous-estime. Et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que ceux qui le faisaient avaient en général une mauvaise surprise. La jeune femme se contenta donc d'attendre en se plaçant sur le côté pour qu'ils puissent passer : elle n'avait pas que cela à faire. Toutefois, ils ne continuèrent pas leur chemin, préférant visiblement l'évaluer.

« Tu ne m'as pas l'air bien puissante… marmonna la brune en se postant face à elle.

\- J'imagine que c'est toi qui sais… Enfin, si tu veux me tester, vas-y, je t'en prie. »

Ses yeux rouges lançaient un éclat dangereux dont elle ne se rendait même pas compte. Son nez ne saignait plus, mais le filet séché était toujours bien présent. Cela ne fit visiblement que s'enflammer davantage son interlocutrice qui lui adressa un sourire mauvais :

« Tu te prends pour qui, pétasse ? Je suis une Chevalière de Ren. Tu n'es qu'une pauvre Initiée. Pauvre Korri… Rien qu'à te voir, je peux déjà dire que tu ne méritais certainement pas de l'avoir comme professeur ! »

Ce genre de petit roquet avait toujours ennuyé Rey. Lorsqu'elle était encore sur Jakku, elle en voyait souvent des personnes de ce type qui pensaient que plus elles parlaient fort, plus elles avaient d'impact. Pour autant, elle ne se leurrait pas : la jeune fille qui la provoquait était puissante et n'hésitait pas à se battre pour un rien.

« Calme-toi, Bel' ». Cesse donc de te faire des ennemis à chaque fois que tu rencontres quelqu'un. C'est pénible et problématique pour tout le monde. »

Toutes les protagonistes de cette affaire se tournèrent vers la personne qui venait d'intervenir. Il s'agit de Morri, toujours également à elle-même. Personne n'aurait pu deviner qu'elle venait de perdre quelqu'un qui lui était cher. Pour autant, une subtile tristesse se dégageait de son aura et pouvait être remarqué par qui était suffisamment attentif. Elle s'approcha à grands pas des autres et commença par faire les présentations :

« Rey, je te présente Bel' Ren, voici Nyklos Ren (elle désigna le plus jeune des deux hommes) et enfin Cherat Ren. Comme tu t'en doutes, ils sont tous les trois des utilisateurs de la Force. Ce sont les trois Chevaliers de Ren que tu n'avais pas encore rencontrés. Bel », Cherat, Nyklos, je vous présente Rey. C'était l'Initiée de Korri et elle va passer maintenant complètement sous ma tutelle.

\- J'ai du mal à croire que ce soit cette pilleuse d'épaves qui ait réussi à blesser Kylo, grinça celui à la chevelure claire en la détaillant d'une manière dérangeante.

– Ce n'est pas parce que tu n'as pas réussi, Nyklos, que personne ne peut y arriver. »

La remarque de la Sœur de la Nuit resonna comme un couperet et provoqua un silence gênant. Rey nota avec attention cette confrontation : les dissensions étaient donc bien présentes chez les Chevaliers de Ren. Surtout avec de tels excentriques.

* * *

« Si j'étais toi, je ne me frotterais pas trop, pour le moment, à Bel ». Un jour, tu auras le niveau pour la mettre au pas, mais pour le moment, ce n'est pas le cas. »

Rey suivait Morri dans son inspection quotidienne des plantes de la Serre. La femme aux cheveux rouges, armée d'une ceinture où était accroché tout un tas d'objets destinés au jardinage, retira avec fermeté les feuilles qui lui semblaient gêner la croissance de leur porteuse. L'Initiée tenait quant à elle un panier dans lequel reposaient les herbes sélectionnées. Elle avait nettoyé le sang qui coulait de son nez, mais l'esprit de Kylo lui était toujours fermé. Il ne voulait pas lui communiquer ce qu'il ressentait en ce moment. La jeune femme l'en remerciait. Elle n'avait pas spécialement envie de savoir dans les détails ce qu'elle risquait si elle échouait.

« Je n'en avais pas l'intention, assura la jeune femme. Surtout que j'ai senti que si je me battais avec elle, ce serait à mort.

– Exact, approuva la Sœur de la Nuit. Bel' vient d'une famille très traditionaliste de Modélateurs de Kro Var. C'est une communauté qui s'est fondue majoritairement avec l'ordre Jedi. Sauf quelques irréductibles qui sont restés à part. Il semblerait que la famille de Bel' soit la dernière encore en vie. Mais, c'est difficilement vérifiable. Il faut savoir qu'ils peuvent manipuler les éléments.

– Vraiment ?

\- Oui, notre jeune amie est une Modélisatrice dont l'affinité est la terre. Elle est puissante. Et malheureusement pour nous, elle a un caractère terriblement belliqueux. Autant que Nyklos, c'est dire. »

Le silence se fit pendant quelques instants avant que Rey n'ait le courage de demander ce qui lui brûlait la langue depuis tout à l'heure :

« Vous voulez savoir ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

Elle l'entendit pousser un lourd soupir. La jeune femme ne pouvait pas voir son visage.

« Nous y voilà. J'imagine que je ne vais pas pouvoir y couper pour toujours. Vas-y. Raconte-moi. »

Et elle lui raconta tandis que Morri continuait silencieusement son ouvrage. Rey essayait de conserver une voix égale. C'était compliqué, mais elle tenait à y parvenir : ce n'était pas le moment de commencer à pleurer. Lorsqu'elle eut fini, la femme aux cheveux rouges ne répondit rien pendant quelques secondes puis déclara :

« Je comprends.

\- Eh bien moi, je ne comprends pas ! rétorqua l'Initiée. Comment est-ce possible que Korri se soit fait avoir comme ça ? C'est juste impossible et incohérent ! Il y a forcément une explication logique à ça ! »

La femme aux cheveux rouges la regarda d'un air étrange. Rey se tut, attendant qu'elle se décide à parler :

« Korri était une grande guerrière, c'est indéniable. Mais elle avait une mauvaise tendance à être trop sure d'elle. J'imagine que c'est cela qui lui a coûté la vie. Malgré nos pouvoirs, nous, les Sœurs de la Nuit, restons mortelles. Il y a toujours un moyen de trouver une faille en nous.

\- Vous ne me dites pas tout, murmura Rey. »

Elle sentait confusément que quelque chose n'allait pas, toutefois, elle ne se serait jamais permis d'aller voir dans son esprit.

« Tu vas chercher la vengeance ?

– Oui.

\- Tu as de beaux yeux, Rey. Veille à ce qu'ils soient toujours grands ouverts.

\- Pourquoi me dites-vous cela ?

\- Parce que dans nos ténèbres, il n'y a pas une place pour la beauté. Toute la place est pour la beauté. »

Et sur ces étranges paroles, Morri continua son travail en fredonnant cet air que sa sœur ne cessait de chanter.


	14. Note de l'autrice

Hello tout le monde !

Me revoici après bien des mois pour vous annoncer une triste nouvelle : je ne compte pas continuer cette fanfiction. J'ai repoussé et encore repoussé l'inéluctable mais il semblerait que le faire éternellement ne soit pas une bonne idée. Je suis désolée que cela se termine ainsi mais mieux vaut être honnête.

Toutefois, je vais au moins vous donner ce qui aurait dû se passer si j'avais suivi mon plan de départ :

\- Snoke est très heureux de la situation mais Morri est suspicieuse et décide d'enquêter sur la mort de sa sœur.

\- Rey est envoyée sur Dathomir durant un laps de temps qui durerait entre 6 mois et 2 ans où elle étudierait le livre des ombres de Korri et récupèrerait ses deux sabres laser (ou bien s'en construirait un). Elle reste en contact avec Kylo grâce au Force Bond et découvre une nouvelle société (qui diffère un peu de ce qui a pu être montré dans l'UE par rapport aux Sœurs de la Nuit).

\- Après cet entraînement, Snoke envoie Rey sur Jakku afin qu'elle découvre ce qui est arrivé à ses parents. Kylo l'accompagne. Ils se rendent compte en interrogeant Plutt qu'elle lui a été vendue. Ils retrouvent ses parents qui ont fait ça un peu comme pour le petit poucet : trop pauvres et avec trop de bouches à nourrir, ils ont préféré se séparer d'elle. Mais ils ont fait fortune entre temps mais ne sont pas retournés la chercher (sans doute par honte ou par simple désintérêt). Dans un excès de colère, elle les tue.

\- De retour au QG, Rey découvre des mentions d'une Magie Sith dans le livre des ombres de Morri qu'elle a « emprunté » et décide de continuer les recherches à ce propos avec l'aide de Kylo qui a lui-aussi de plus en plus de doutes par rapport à la mort de Korri.

\- Morri et Kylo finissent par découvrir que c'est bien Snoke qui est à l'origine de la mort de Korri. Il avait monté ce plan pour faire tomber Rey. Celle-ci est prévenue et tous les trois décident de se venger.

\- Afin de devenir suffisamment puissants, Kylo et Rey partent explorer la vallée des Sith et y rencontrent les esprits Sith (dont un possède Rey).

En gros, c'était ce que j'avais écrit pour la grosse trame principale entre Kylo et Rey. Et à la fin, ils devaient tout simplement tuer Snoke puis décider de partir « s'exiler » sur Korriban tandis que la Résistance « gagnait » la guerre. Luke et Finn (que j'avais fait Jedi) ne pouvaient pas éliminer une force comme ces deux-là et les laisser en paix tant qu'ils ne faisaient pas trop de bruit était la meilleure des solutions. Pendant ce temps, les Sœurs de la Nuit de Dathomir retournaient, forcées, dans leur confinement, Morri mourrait et Hux aussi.

Bien entendu, cela aurait été plus développé mais c'était l'idée générale.

Voilà… Je ne sais pas trop quoi dire d'autre si ce n'est encore une fois que je suis désolée de ne pas terminer cette histoire.

Sinon, cela ne veut pas dire que je ne compte pas écrire de nouveau dans ce fandom sur ce site. J'ai bien une idée de fanfiction qui devrait arriver dans quelques temps et qui vous plaira peut-être. Elle serait post-TLJ avec du Reylo et du Finnrose entre autres éléments scénaristiques puisque je suis incapable de ne pas faire que de la romance.

J'espère vous revoir bientôt sur ce site !


End file.
